The Ones that got away
by UchihaAngel212
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune travel back to the past, hoping to rid the world of Uchiha Madara, before he destroys them. Join Team 7 as they relive their gennin days.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey Guys,**

 **This story, even though it is not as original as it could be, is exactly what I imagine when I envision Team seven having to go back to the past. I just want to confirm that they are 12 when they go back in time, Not 8, and that I know Sakura being pregnant is weird for some people, but I am not the first person to write a fanfiction like this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto universe, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **The Ones That Got Away:**

 **Prologue: How did it all begin?**

Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura were standing at the gates of Konohagakure, imagining their home as it once was; lively and flourishing. But now it was just a waste land, full of sick and dying people.

"Do you think it will work?" Sakura asked as she clutched her husband's hand. She was wearing a baggy hoodie, which only just concealed her slightly protruding stomach, with camouflage cargo pants and black heeled sandals. Her hitai ate was tied around her forehead and her waist length hair was tied in a high pony tail.

"As long as we stick to the plan, everything will be fine," Sasuke said as he rubbed his wife's stomach. His sword was concealed by his black cloak, which was covering his white jacket and black shirt. His hair was in its usual style, but his hitai ate was tied firmly around his forehead.

"I think I see Tsunade and Shizune now," Naruto said as he pointed to a moving shadow in the distance. He looked so much like his father, wearing a black cloak with red flames atop his black jumpsuit. His hitai-ate was keeping his hair away from his face from it position tied tightly to his forehead. As the shadow got closer it began to take the form of two women wearing cloaks.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, are we ready to leave?" Sakura asked as she moved towards her shishou and her sister figure. Tsunade removed her hood to reveal her slightly aged face;

"Once the jutsu is cast we will all be sent back to the day before you become Genin," She said as she began pulling paper seals out of a pouch on her leg, "Our consciousness will end up in our younger bodies, and for Sakura so will her pregnancy,"  
Naruto looked like he had seen a ghost;

"WAIT WHAT!" he screamed as he wheeled around to look at Sakura, "You didn't tell me that you guys were expecting a baby!" Sakura blushed, and hid behind her shishou, before she was pulled aside by Sasuke. Naruto was about to speak again, when he was pulled into a specific spot by Shizune. They were all positioned in a pentagon with Tsunade standing at the top.  
Everyone's vision began to go black as Tsunade spoke;

"Ninpo: Shōni fukkatsu!"

 _Sasuke's P.O.V_

I woke up in my bed in the small apartment that I was given when I was eight. I sprang out of bed and immediately rushed to the gates of the village. I was dressed in my original blue shirt and white shorts combo, which felt extremely loose compared to the outfit I was used to wearing. As I approached the gate I was tackled by a blur of orange.

As I rolled along the ground I could see a wave of pink sprinting towards us from the east side of the village. Sakura stopped directly in front of Naruto, leaned in towards him...and punched him in the head.

"BAKA!" She shouted as he crossed her arms, "You could have warned him first."  
I stood up just in time to catch her as she jumped into my arms and kissed me. Once I put her down we continued our walk to the gate, and were intrigued to see that Tsunade-sama and Shizune were already there. We had no idea where they could have been, but we can only assume that it was somewhere close to Konohagakure.

"It's about time you got here," Shizune said as she walked towards us, "Off to see the Hokage we go." We all groaned, not wanting to have to explain to the Hokage why he would have to give up his position as Hokage when the time came, and why three of his new Genin knew way more than they should know.

* * *

 **There's the prologue,**

 **does anyone have any Ideas for how they are going to explain Sakura's pregnancy to the rest of the rookies?**

 **Read and Review :)**

 **Updated - 02/03/2017**


	2. 1 - Team 7 Assembles

**Author's Note:**

 **Chapter 1 is officially up, and this is just a shout out to Black Cherry 1236 - who almost managed to guess what Sasuke and Sakura were going to tell the rest of their classmates.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not on anything from the naruto universe, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **The Ones that got away**

Chapter 1 – Team 7 Assembles

 **'Speech'** – Mental link

' _Speech'_ – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

' _ **speech'**_ – radios

 _Sakura's P.O.V_

 **Beep-Beep-Beep**

 **CRASH!**

As I smashed my hand down onto my alarm clock, I knew exactly what today was. Today was the day that we got put into teams...and the day that we began to change the future. I noticed that the door was open, which meant that Sasuke was already dressed.

I got up and looked into the mirror, lifting up my vest so that I could see the bump that had begun to form. Six months and I would be holding my baby in my arms, the thought of that still scares me.

I changed into a dark blue kimono top with a silver dragon surrounded by cherry blossoms, a pair of camouflage army trousers and black ninja sandals. The Uchiwa (1) was right in the middle of my back, and hanging from the chopsticks that were holding my waist length hair in a bun.

I also had a streak of blue in my hair, which was right next to my left ear. I was thinking about how our story for my change in name was going to work out, when I was brought back to earth by a knock on the door.

I opened the door and Sasuke was standing there with a tray in his hand. It contained two plates of French toast and two glasses of orange juice. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with the Uchiwa on top of his black vest and army pants with a pair of dark blue ninja sandals.

His headband was on a blue cloth and was tied to his head. His curse mark was still there, and he was able to access its powers without repercussions. He smiled at me before walking into the room and placing the tray next to my broken alarm clock. He turned round and engulfed me in a hug;

"Are you ready for the rest of the Konoha 12 to find out about our 'arranged marriage'?" He asked as he pulled me into a kiss. We were going to tell everyone that our parent had arranged for us to be married when we were 16, but that the village elders decided to push it forward when the massacre occurred.

We had already spoken to my parents, who were shocked that we were from the future, but were glad to know that I was happy and that they were going to have grandchildren. Once we had finished our breakfast Sasuke took the plates down to the kitchen, while I went to wake up Naruto.

Even though everyone was going to know he was the Namikaze heir, he wasn't allowed to inherit the estate until he was eighteen, so he was staying with us. And since the estates were right next to each other, we were probable going to combine them at some point. I walked out of my room and across the hall to Naruto's.

I was about to knock on the door, when it opened to reveal Naruto standing in the doorway in his new outfit. He was wearing an orange vest with black cargo pants. His headband was tied around his head and he was wearing black ninja sandals.

"Ready to go?" I asked as he looked at me, probably wondering what I was doing in front of his door. His reply was to link his arm through mine and lead me to the door, where Sasuke was waiting for us with a, now quite common, smile on his face. We were told to wait outside the window and make an entrance when our team was called.

"Race you there!" I called as I took off, straight out of the door and to the academy. Sasuke was easily the fastest out of all of us, but we thought it gave him an unfair advantage, so he decided not to use his best speed when we race.

Somehow I managed to reach the academy first, which meant that they had ended up in one of their stupid competitions again. I looked behind at the road and saw that they were just passing Ichiraku Ramen.

They were standing head to head, so I just walked up to them and grabbed their ears, before promptly dragging then to the walls of the academy. When we got to our classroom window everyone was already seated, and by the looks of the people in the class all of the teams had been read.

 _Sasuke's P.O.V_

Iruka-sensei was told to read the members of Dainanahan (2) last, so I cracked the window open slightly to hear what he was saying. Once he had read the names I was going to shunshin in front of the class, with Naruto and Sakura following my example.

"Dainanahan; Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sakura," Sensei finished his announcement, just as I appeared in a swirl of black flames. Not a minute later Sakura and Naruto appeared; Sakura in a swirl of cherry blossoms, and Naruto in an orange flash.

 _Sakura's P.O.V_

 _'3,2,1'_

As I counted down mentally I could see the faces of the girls contorting in fury;

"What do you mean Uchiha?!" Ino screamed as she marched down the stairs to the table where Iruka-sensei was standing;

"All of the Uchiha's died five years ago, so she is not an Uchiha!" I started clapping,

"Well done for stating the obvious Ino," I said before I sat down on the desk behind me;  
"Sasuke-kun and I were married last month, as were the wishes of both our fathers," I explained.

"So basically, you are only an Uchiha by name?" Ami, the class bully, sneered. I spun around in anger, my Sharingan blaring.

"I believe this should answer your question," I said, My Sharingan swirling as I waltzed out of the classroom and up to the roof. When I got to the roof I sat on the stairs and waited for my team mates. Five minutes later Sasuke and Naruto climbed the wall beside me and Sasuke gave me a hug.

"Sorry for being so emotional, I'm just fed up of people thinking I'm only an Uchiha by marriage," I said as I wept into his shoulder. My birth parents were killed on a mission when I was a baby, and no one from the Uchiha clan would adopt me because of my pink hair.

My mother's name was Hana, and my father's name was Kyosuke. When the Uchiha Massacre happened my Sharingan was sealed until my 18th birthday.

 _Naruto's P.O.V_

After eating a homemade lunch of takoyaki and onigiri, which was made by Sakura, we went back to the classroom, to begin the long wait for Kakashi-sensei.

"Hey, why don't we use this time to meditate?" Sasuke suggested. It made sense, since we still had to build up our chakra reserves again...well Sasuke and I did. Sakura's seal made it so her reserves were always big enough to hold her chakra.

She was meditating so that she could sense how the baby was doing. We all sat on the desk with our legs crossed, before we closed our eyes and focused solely on ourselves.

 _3rd Person_

They didn't even notice as their peers left with their sensei's. Or as Ino cast a sad look in Sakura's direction, wishing that she had stayed friends with her. Two hours passed before Kakashi waltzed into the room.

He looked at his three students, amazed and annoyed that they were meditating so deeply they didn't notice him arrive. He picked up the eraser from the chalk board and aimed it at, who he believed to be, the weakest member of the team.

"If that eraser hits me Kakashi-sensei, you will severely regret it," Sakura said, as she continued to sit with her eyes closed. Sasuke and Naruto immediately opened their eyes and stood in front of their pink haired teammate. Sakura sighed, before she stood from the table and adjusted her clothes.

"Shall we go?" She suggested, attempting to break the atmosphere that had settled over the room. Kakashi nodded, before shunshining away.

"He didn't tell us where to go," Naruto said as he began the journey to the classroom door. Sakura and Sasuke made it look like they were following him, before they doubled back and went up the side of the building. By the time Naruto got to the roof, his two teammates were sitting on the steps laughing. He sat on the other side of Sakura, before Kakashi began.

"OK…Let's begin with some introductions." Kakashi said as he took a seat on the railings overlooking the rest of the village.

"What do you want to know?" Sasuke said as he wrapped his arm around Sakura, who was slowly falling asleep. Kakashi glared at her, but did not say anything.

"How about…Your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that." He motioned for one of them to speak. 'Wow, it really is going to be exactly the same,' Naruto thought.

"Hey hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?!" Naruto shouted, obviously annoyed that they would have to put up with the Kakashi that didn't realize their potential. Kakashi looked at Naruto, quite shocked at how much the yellow haired boy was like his old teammate Uchiha Obito. He smiled in recognition;

"Ohh...Me?" He said as he placed his hand on his chin in a thinking motion, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future….? Hmm...Well, I have lots of hobbies."

 _Sakura's P.O.V_

'So once again, all we learned was his name…' I thought as I snuggled even further into Sasuke's arms. Being pregnant is really tiring…being a pregnant kunoichi is even harder. And we had to train really hard for the past couple of days so that we would not have any problems in our old bodies.

"Now it's your turn, from the right." Kakashi said, pointing at Naruto. Naruto grinned like the idiot everyone thought he was, and I knew he was going to take the piss with his introduction.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto. I like cup Ramen, but what I like even more is the ramen that they serve at Ichiraku's and of course I love Hinata-chan. My hobbies include pranking people, spending time with my family, and creating new seals I guess. I hate Pedophilic Snakes and anyone who messes with my family." He paused for effect,

"And to become Hokage, That is my dream!" Kakashi looked shocked, and I don't know if it was the surname, of if it was because of the Paedophilic snake comment.

"Next is…Pinkie." _'Do Not Kill Hatake Kakashi'_ was what inner Sakura kept chanting in my head.

"I'm Uchiha Sakura. I like spending time with my family, cooking and going on missions. My hobbies are cooking and singing. I, like my teammates, share a hatred for Paedophilic Snakes, and I also hate people who define others by what they look like. My dream is to be a good mother, and to surpass Tsunade-hime as the world's best medical ninja." I looked up at Sasuke just as he sighed, knowing he had to tell Kakashi his dreams again.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like spending time with my wife and my family, and I like learning new jutsu. The only hobby have is training, and I also hate Paedophilic Snakes and anyone who messes with my family." I started laughing silently, but I guess he could feel me moving because he stopped and looked at me. He definitely has other hobbies; he just didn't want to say what they were.

"My dream is to see my brother pardoned for the crime he was forced to commit, and to be a loving husband and father." He finished his little speech and then looked back at Kakashi-sensei, who was looking at Sasuke like he had a screw loose.

"Sasuke, your brother wasn't forced to do anything; it was his own choice to murder your clan." Sasuke just ignored him and looked ahead.

"Anyway… That's enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow," Kakashi said as he stared us down, probably trying to intimidate us. Naruto started bouncing around like an idiot, and I was impressed that he could keep up the act…Or he was actually acting like that because he actually didn't remember.

"Yay! What kind of duties?" he shouted as he saluted Kakashi-sensei.

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us," Sensei replied, never taking his eyes off of us. I guess he assumed we would ask what, but none of us could be bothered.

"We will be doing Survival training." I decided to play along;

"But we did enough of that at the Ninja Academy," I said as I sat up straight, trying to act like the whiny twelve year old I knew that I once was.

"I'm your opponent," _'geeze, he was even trying to create suspense'_ , I thought as he paused again, "But this isn't normal training." He started laughing to himself…he really was insane when we were genin.

"Hey," I shouted, "What's so funny sensei?"

He looked me straight in the eye before he replied;

"Of the 27 graduates only 9 will be chosen as genin. The rest will be sent back to the ninja academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!" we wall looked at him, sweat dropping at his attempt to seem intimidating, but I think he assumed that we were all afraid;

"Meet me at training ground 7 at 9am sharp," I could sense a build-up in his chakra, "oh, and skip breakfast, you'll throw up." With that said he disappeared.

"Well," I said as I jumped up, "Tomorrow is going to be a great day." Sasuke and Naruto just sighed at my cheerfulness, before I was grabbed round the waist by Sasuke and engulfed in black flames.

* * *

 **Word Bank:**

 **Sensei: Teacher**

 **Genin: Lowest Level Ninja**

 **Kunoichi: Female Ninja**

 **Hokage: Head Ninja**

 **Hime: Princess**

 **Other Points:**

 **(1) The Uchiwa is the clan symbol of the Uchiha clan. It is also a type of fan that is commonly found in Japanese culture.**

 **(2) Dainanahan is the way Team 7 is pronounced and written in the Japanese dub for naruto.**

 **Well thats it... Will team seven successfully complete the bell test this time?**

 **Read and Review to find out :) (Updated 16/11/17)**


	3. 2 - The bell test

**Author's Note:**

 **This is Chapter 2, the world famous Bell test. It took quite a while for me to figure out what I wanted them to do, since it's typical for them to do the same thing, and I didn't want them to seem too overpowered.**

 **Disclaimer: The Naruto universe is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **The Ones That Got Away:**

Chapter 2: The Bell Test

 **'Speech'** – Mental link

' _Speech'_ – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

' _ **speech'**_ – radios

Naruto's P.O.V

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and blueberries, which meant that Sakura was cooking. She was the only person that could cook the pancakes without burning them, and was the only one that made pancakes that Sasuke liked, since he doesn't really eat sweets. Before we went to bed last night we spent the rest of the night planning how we were going to humiliate Kakashi-sensei.

 **Flashback:**

 ** _"So," Sakura said as she sat writing a new song in her pad, "What are we going to do for the bell test tomorrow?" She looked straight as Sasuke who was sharpening all of our weapons. He was the best at it, and we always got him to do it….After all, one messed up weapon could be Life or Death in our career. I was currently composing a seal that would hide Sakura's stomach during the Chunin exams, since we didn't want people targeting her unborn baby to get at us, and we didn't want Orochimaru knowing that the new Uchiha heir would be born soon. She was going to start using it as soon as it was ready, and currently I only had 50% of it worked out._**

 ** _"I think we should show him our true abilities," Sasuke commented as he finished sharpening a kunai. He couldn't use his Kusunagi (1) until we encountered Orochimaru, as it would look to suspicious._**

 ** _"I don't know," I said as I incorporated the chakra hiding seals into the one I was working on,_**

 ** _"I think we should do everything like we did last time until the wave mission; I mean we have to be at those Chunin exams." Sakura started humming the melody she was working on….or she was thinking of a plan. She usually starts humming when she is debating something._**

 ** _"I kind of agree with Naruto," She stopped Sasuke from interrupting, "But I think we should show him that we are not the pushovers that we were in the last timeline," Then she proceeded to tell us her plan, which sounded way more like a prank to be honest._**

 **Flashback end:**

Once I was sure I was wide awake I got up and got dressed. My outfit, as always, would consist of an orange tank top, Black cargo pants, and a black Jacket with the Namikaze crest. I walked into the kitchen, and the first sight that I was greeted with was Sasuke sitting at the table reading up on a new jutsu.

Sakura was standing at the stove, making another batch of pancakes, which matched the ones that were on the table, sitting on a plate with a heat mediating seal. She was dressed in a red dress that had gold dragons on it, that split just below her hips on either side.

She was also wearing a black midriff exposing jacket with the Uchiha crest on the back, and her normal ninja sandals. Her hair was in a high pony tail, and she had her headband tied round her arm. Her wedding ring was clearly visible on her hand.

Sasuke, as usual, was wearing a black vest with a jacket and Camouflage cargo pants. The only different is that his jacket had the Uchiha crest on the arms.

"Morning, Naruto!" Sakura chirped cheerfully as she set the last plate of pancakes on the table. Sasuke put the scroll away and grabbed the rest of the plates off of the countertop before Sakura could get to them. We ate our pancakes, talking about the bell test, and reminiscing the events that we wouldn't get to see again. By the time we had eating, it was already 10:30, which Kakashi-sensei would be getting to the training grounds soon.

Sakura's P.O.V

Once Naruto had washed up all of the dishes we were ready to go we grabbed our bag of supplies and shunshined to the training grounds and began setting up. By the time my watch struck five to eleven we were all seated by the three posts. We counted down the last 10 seconds in our heads, before Kakashi-sensei appeared in front of us.

"Hey guys, good morning!" He said as he crouched on the middle post.

"You're late!" We shouted as we pointed at him, although no matter how much we had tried in our timeline, Kakashi-sensei was always late.

"Ok, it's set for noon," he said as he placed a timer on the post that he was sitting on a few moments ago. We looked at him, feigning confusion.

"Here are two bells," He held said objects in front of him; "Your task is to take these from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon…get no lunch." We all tried to look really hungry.

"I'll not only tie you to those stumps, but I'll eat right in front of you. You only need to get one bell. There are only two so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump." He tried to look really intimidating.

"And…The person who doesn't take a bell fails…So at least one of you gets sent back to the academy. You can even use your Shurikens. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill."

I put on a really worried expression;

"But! You'll be in danger!" I said, making him think that we were underestimating him.

"Ok, let's get going…Ready?" We all prepared to move.

"START!"

Sasuke's P.O.V

As soon as Kakashi-sensei said start we began our plan. We all did exactly what we did before; Sakura and I had hidden, while Naruto stayed exactly where he was.

Kakashi-sensei was looking at his book;

"Good, they have all hidden well." He said as he surveyed the surrounding area, o0bviously not expecting Naruto to jump out.

"Come and fight me!" Naruto shouted as he stood directly in front of Kakashi-sensei with his arms crossed.

"Umm…You're a bit off…" Kakashi-sensei said as he rubbed his neck. He reached into his pouch and pulled out his Icha-Icha paradise book. Naruto ran at him and engaged him in a taijutsu battle, which was Sakura's signal to get ready for the next phase.

Sakura's P.O.V

As soon as Naruto engaged the battle with Sensei I rushed to the second meeting point, where we had set up phase two of our plan. Naruto was slowly going to bring Kakashi-sensei my way, where we were going to bombard him with attack, in the hopes we could steal his book.

I sat in the middle of the clearing, waiting for Sensei to be thrown my way by Naruto. When I felt his incoming chakra, I started channelling my own into my hands. As soon as he was in my striking range I slammed my fist into his stomach and sent him to the ground. Naruto appeared next to me and we began our assault.

"Futon: Mugen no Kaze!" Naruto said as he blew out a big breath, causing the winds to pick up in the surrounding area. Kakashi-sensei's book was blown all over the clearing, and you could just see him chasing after it. I jumped from the branch that I had been standing on and grabbed the book, just as he had been lunging for it.

I grinned at him and threw the book to Naruto, who immediately took off into the forest, heading towards Sasuke.

"My Book!" Kakashi- sensei screamed as he tried to run after Naruto, only to be stopped by my fist again. His eyes took on a serious look as he came at me with a counter attack.

"Doton: Doro-darake no numa!" I said as I pumped my chakra into the earth, turning the earth below us into a swamp. As he desperately tried to avoid landing on the ground I began to make my back into the forest, leaving him to chase after Naruto. Once he had passed me I hid my chakra and went after him.

Sasuke's P.O.V

When Naruto gave me the book I immediately realized what they must have done when they had to retake the bell test. Naruto made a copy of the book, while I hid the real one in my pouch. Once Kakashi had finally caught up to us, all he could see was Naruto and I both holding one side of the book, getting ready to tear it in half. Once I saw Sakura sneaking up behind him I began pulling the book, prompting Naruto to do the same.

The sound of the book ripping echoed throughout the whole clearing, just as Sakura managed to grab the bells, using her chakra to attract the bells to their casing. Kakashi sensei was just staring at us in shock, which was enough time for one of Naruto's clones to attach a pair of fake bells (another one of Naruto's clones) to his belt.

As the timer went off in the distance we were all grabbed by Kakashi-sensei, who had made a clone to carry each of us, and escorted back to the posts. He tied Naruto and I up, while Sakura was left sitting by the middle post.

"Not only did you fail, and not get a bell," He said, his voice giving away how much he cared for his book,

"But you also destroyed my book!" we just stared at him, trying our best no to look indifferent…Until Naruto decided to start laughing. I heard the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh, as Sakura hit her head against her hand. I guess now would be a good time to intervene;

"But we did get the bells sensei," I said as I looked at Sakura. She held the bells out. Kakashi looked at his belt, just as the Naruto clone disguised as the bells disappeared. When he looked back at us again, we had all escaped our ropes…well those of us that were tied up that is.

"Very good, but… who gets the bells?" He said as he looked at us with his all-seeing eyes. And I don't think he was expecting us to throw the bells on the ground.

"It's all of us or none of us sensei," Naruto said, smiling his signature smile. Kakashi-sensei smiled at us, and it was one of his genuine smiles.

"You Passed," He said as he picked the bells up off of the ground. When he looked back at us I held his book out to him.

"Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash…but those who don't take care of their comrades are worse than trash," He said as he gave us all a pat on the head;

"You guys are going to be a great team."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it; and the next chapter will feature our favourite Bridge builder.**

 **Word bank:**

 **Futon: Mugen no Kaze – Wind style: Endless Wind**

 **Doton: Doro-darake no numa – Earth style: Muddy Swamp**

 **Chunin: Middle Ninja – the rank above a Genin**

 **Other points:**

 **(1(1)** **Kusunagi is the sword that Orochimaru gives to Sasuke in Shippuden. It has shown the ability to cut through almost anything and is an extremely powerful weapon when Sasuke channels his lightning chakra through it.**

 **Read and Review ;) (updated 17/11/17)**


	4. 3 - It Finally Begins!

**Author's Note:**

 **The mission to wave begin in this chapter, but will it be what Team 7 is expecting?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – It Finally Begins!

 **'Speech'** – Mental link

' _Speech'_ – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

' _ **speech'**_ – radios

Naruto's P.O.V

Why did we always have to end up with this stupid mission? Once again we were standing in the forest surrounding the village trying to catch the devil's cat. I don't know how this cat escapes, but the daimyo's wife really needs to start improving the security on this demon. I adjusted the strap that connected the microphone to my neck, before I looked around the tree I was standing behind.

"What's the distance to the target?" I heard Kakashi-sensei say over the mic.

"Five meters," I heard Sakura say, before I saw her move slightly towards the cat; "I'm ready anytime."

Sasuke appeared next to me;

"So am I," He said over the radio. Kakashi-sensei was nowhere in sight, but that didn't mean he wasn't watching us. We heard the distinct crackle of the radio again, as Sensei voiced his reply:

"Ok!" That was our signal. Sakura launched at the cat, chakra strings laced to her fingers, already surrounding the cat like a leash. As the cat jumped away it was pulled back to the ground, where it started to thrash around, until Sasuke picked it up. In our future he kind of forgot to tell us about his Clan's natural affinity with cats, but in this time we made sure he was the one to actually hold Tora.

"Ribbon on the left ear…Are you sure this is the target Tora?" Kakashi-sensei said over the, although he was probably too engrossed in his book to care.

"Yeah we're sure," Sakura replied as she stood with one hand on her hip, scouting the area to see where sensei actually was.

"Good, Lost pet "Tora" search mission… complete!" We began the journey back to the village, with the cat sleeping peacefully in Sasuke's arms. And this time I didn't get mauled by it.

 **10 minutes later in the Hokage's office**

As soon as the little devil was handed back to its owner it immediately tried to fight to get away.

"Ohh, my cute little Tora-chan." She said as she practically strangled the cat, "I was so worried." The hokage just looked on in amusement. He knew what had to be done, but he was told to let everything play out as it had before, which included giving us exactly the same missions. The only major difference to the present time was that Lady Tsunade was being 'trained' to be hokage, and therefore she was sitting in on everything that involved the hokage, which included the missions desk.

"Now…Kakashi's Team 7, Your next duty is…" He looked at the long list of D rank missions he had on the scroll in front of him. He was actually going to make me go through this again.

"Hmmm…Babysitting an elder's grandson, Shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging."

Sakura's P.O.V

And here comes Naruto's outburst.

"NO!NO!NO!No, thank you!" He said as he crossed his arms in front of him. He was only putting on this show again so that no one actually suspected anything was happening.

"I want to do, you know, a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" Kakashi looked shocked at his request. Iruka looked ready to burst.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE JUST A ROOKIE!" He screamed at Naruto, and I tried as hard as I could to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape. I could also see Tsunade-shishou trying to contain her laughter, especially because she had no one else to talk to (Shizune-sempai is at the hospital training the medics there);

"EVERYONE STARTS OFF WITH THE SIMPLE DUTIES AND WORKS THEIR WAY UP!"

"But! But! We keep getting the crappiest possible duties!" He said as he leaned towards Iruka. Kakashi kit Naruto on the head with his knuckles;

"Be quiet you!" and now the hokage was going to begin his speech.

"Naruto! It seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about." He said as he took a puff of his pipe;

"Listen, every day the village receives numerous requests, from babysitting…to Assassinations. Each request is written down on these lists…" He motioned to the lists that could be seen from any point in the room;

"…and divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on difficulty. The village is also divided based on skill. Starting with the Jounins, Chunins and Genins,and then the missions are then handed out at the top to ninjas based on their abilities."

He looked towards the Daimyo's wife, who was paying us for our service.

"And if the duty is completed successfully, we receive payment from the client. You guys just became Genin, so D rank missions are perfect for you," The only difference was that this time Naruto didn't start talking to himself about his favorite ramen flavors.

"I'm not the trouble making brat you still think I am," Naruto said looked straight at Iruka-sensei, obviously fed up of being treated like a child. Sarutobi-sama looked straight at Naruto and smiled;

"Ok…If you want it that much…" He said as he read through the scroll of C-rank missions,

"I'll give you a C-rank mission," We all looked at each other and smirked, and I could see Shishou trying to contain her laughter.

"It's a protection mission of a certain individual…Hey, will you come in here?" He said as he directed his voice to the door. We all looked to the door as Tazuna walked in, taking a swig of his Sake.

"What's this?" He said as his eyes finally focused on us; "They're all a bunch of snot nosed kids." We were all silently seething inside, to wanting to hurt our client. He looked like he was about to make another comment, and I believe it would have been about Naruto's height and face, but he stopped when the hokage motioned for him to tell us who he was.

"I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna." He said as he looked us straight in the eyes;

"I expect you to provide me brilliant protection until I get back to my country and compete the bridge."

 **An hour later at the village gates:**

Sasuke's P.O.V

We were waiting at the gates for Kakashi-sensei and Tazuna to arrive at the gates, although we were probably going to be waiting for much longer. Sakura was leaning against my side, gently caressing her stomach. The slight bulge that had been there only a week ago, was now concealed with Naruto's seal, and she was happy knowing that no one would be able to tell that she was pregnant. ' _I should probably tell them about the Jutsu I have been reading about,'_ I thought as I started rubbing small circles on the small of Sakura's back.

"Hey guys," I said as I shuffled away from Sakura slightly, "I have been reading about a Telepathy Ninjutsu that I think we should try, I mean it wouldn't hurt to be able to talk to each other when we can't physically." They both looked at me like I was insane. I just sighed, before riffling around in my pack for the light blue scroll. I unrolled it and cast the jutsu silently, not wanting the gate guards to hear it.

 **'** **Can you hear me?'** I said in my mind, praying that the jutsu had worked. I could hear a faint growling noise in my head, so I assumed it was Kurama getting annoyed.

"AAAHHH!" Naruto screamed as he jumped in the air, before he was punched in the face by Sakura.

"Be quiet you idiot, not everyone needs to know what we are doing," She said as she took a seat on the railing, and I noticed that she was rubbing her feet. I was about to say something else, when I felt Kakashi-sensei approaching.

"YO!" He said as he landed behind us, with Tazuna calmly walking up behind him. We didn't waste any time like we did in the last time period, although Kakashi-sensei was getting a little bit suspicious of us.

' **Make sure we stick to the plan,"** I heard Sakura say, although she was still having her conversation about the land of waves with Tazuna. We were coming up to the puddle, and I don't think anyone expected Sakura to do what she did.

"Oooooh," She squealed, "A puddle!" She ran up to it and jumped into it, and the only people that noticed her build up chakra in her feet was Naruto and I. The ground didn't shake like it normally did, so I can only guess she used it to break the genjutsu that they had cast over the hole they were hiding in.

"You Little Bitch!" The first of the demon brothers sneered as he tried to wrap his chain around Sakura. Sensei jumped in the way, and was 'killed'. Sakura immediately went on the offense, throwing her fist into the stomach of the second brother, who had tried to sneak up on her. He was sent flying into the tree, where he was encased in Sakura's incredibly strong chakra strings.

Naruto went after the other brother, and immediately knocked him out with his Uzumaki Barrage. He couldn't exactly use his Rasengan until Jiraiya taught him, but I could still use my Chidori, well after the wave mission anyway. Sakura was also developing her own Jutsu, much like ours. Tazuna stared at us, obviously shocked at what we had accomplished. I felt a familiar spike of Chakra, and Kakashi-sensei appeared behind Tazuna.

"Well Tazuna-san," He said as he placed his hand on his shoulder, "I believe you have some explaining to do."

* * *

 **With the wave mission finally underway, will Team 7 be able to make a difference to their future?**

 **Word Bank:**

 **Chidori: One Thousand Birds**

 **Read and Review to find out :) (Updated 18/11/17)**


	5. 4 - Momochi Zabuza

**AN:**

 **Chapter 4 is finally up and ready. The first fight between Team 7 and Zabuza.**

 **Disclaimer: Nruto is owned by Mazashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Momochi Zabuza

 **'Speech'** – Mental link

' _Speech'_ – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

' _ **speech'**_ – radios

Sakura's P.O.V

Kakashi-sensei was glaring at Tazuna, which was definitely different to what he would have done before.

"This has now become at least a B-rank mission!" He said as he stood directly in front of the bridge builder. Sensei was fuming, which was one of the strangest things ever, he never lost his cool;

"This was supposed to be simple protection until you completed the bridge. If it was known that Ninja were after you…" He pointed at the Demon brothers, who were tied to a tree,

"This mission would have been set as the more expensive B-rank. This might just be too much for my team to handle…" Sasuke took that opportunity to snort. Kakashi turned on us…

"What is so funny Sasuke?" He asked as he moved towards us. We just stared him down, knowing it was the most effective way.

"We can't leave Tazuna-san alone, sensei," I said, trying to talk him over. Kakashi-sensei does not like being disobeyed. I went and stood next to Tazuna when he just started walking back to the village.

"You can go if you want, Sensei…" Naruto said as he stood next to me, with Sasuke right behind him; "But we are continuing with the mission." I don't think I have ever seen him so angry. He walked back to us and stopped right in front of me.

WHACK!

I heard that sound two more times as I rubbed my sore cheek. At least he didn't punch me like he did Naruto and Sasuke.

"We are continuing with the mission," He said, his voice barely audible; "But let me make myself clear…If you EVER disobey me again, you will no longer be Shinobi." It's a good thing that Sasuke and Naruto finally learned how to control themselves.

"Hai, Sensei," We all started walking down the road again, with three of us nursing bruised cheeks, trying our best to forget what had just happened.

 **'** **That was unexpected!'** Naruto said to us as we walked down the road. Sasuke and I agreed, who knew Kakashi could be so cruel.

 **In the Land of waves**

Sasuke's P.O.V

We were on the boat travelling across the ocean, and personally I was kind of dreading what was going to happen next.

 **'** **Are you really going to do What I think you are, Sakura?'** I asked her, since she was going to do one of the stupidest things ever when Zabuza arrived. We had just gotten off of the boat and begun our journey into the woods, when Naruto once again threw one of his Kunai at that unsuspecting rabbit.

"Naruto!" Sakura said as she punched him in the head, "I can't believe that you threw a kunai at this extremely cute rabbit." She out the rabbit down on the ground and joined us again, just in time.

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi shouted as he pulled Tazuna to the ground. Naruto and I didn't either bother dropping. Sakura held out her hand and grabbed the blade as it came towards us. She had laced her hand with chakra to stop the blade from cutting her.

"Momochi Zabuza, huh?" She said as she examined the sword. The last time I had seen that sword, it was on Suigetsu's back as he was killed by Madara. Kakashi-sensei appeared in front of her;

"Everybody get back. This one's on a whole other level."

She gave him one of her infamous glares; ' **Is he really saying that to us?** ' She asked us as she cracked her knuckles in her mind.

' **Remember Sakura-chan, he doesn't remember how strong we are,** ' Naruto said as he started fiddling with his kunai holster.

' **I wonder if there's a Jutsu that can be used to bring some back from the future?** ' I said as I contemplated how it would be if Kakashi-sensei could remember what had happened. While we had all been talking, Sensei engaged Zabuza in a fight, which…contrary to belief…was not going as it had the last time.

Sensei was currently engaged in his clone battle with Zabuza, which in my opinion just made them look like little kids trying to win an argument. He had already moved the part of his headband that was covering his Sharingan. He hadn't even told us to protect Tazuna-san. Although I suppose it was because we had already been standing in a triangle around him.

Zabuza disappeared, and soon reappeared on the water's edge. He began to make hand signs, before a mist began to seep over the area.

"Kiri gakure no jutsu!" As the mist got thicker, it became harder for me to see where he was, so we all activated our respective eye techniques; Sakura and I the Sharingan, and Naruto his Akuma No Me. It wasn't an original name, but Naruto liked it, and in the future it brought fear to many people.

"There are eight choices," he said as he disappeared from his spot on the water's surface; "Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle Vein, Neck Vein, Brain, Kidneys and Heart." His voice sounded closer to us than before.

"Which one should I go after?" he appeared in the middle of us and tried to swing his sword at Tazuna. Naruto kicked him out of our little triangle and into a tree. We all looked at each other and nodded. We made a triangle around Tazuna and began making hand signs:

"Kakushi-jutsu: Tengoku no shōheki!" We all shouted as we hit the last sign. When the jutsu was completed, a three sided barrier formed around Tazuna. One side was dark blue, one pink, and one yellow with the top of the barrier sealed off with a plain blue side. The points where the sides met were covered with kunai tips, so they were very deadly to anyone who touched them.

"Suirou No Jutsu!" By the time we had turned around, Kakashi-sensei had already been caught in his jutsu. And now it was up to us to get him out of it.

Sakura's P.O.V

I made a shadow clone, before making my way towards Zabuza. He had his hand trapped in the barrier that was holding Sensei, so he could only use one hand. I looked to Sasuke, who just nodded at me. Once I had checked that the concealment seal was still in place, I began making hand signs;

"Dokugiri!" I said, before I exhaled the mist right in Zabuza's face. He clamped his other hand down on his mouth and nose, before he realised that he had left himself open for an attack. Naruto and Sasuke came a him from both sides, both using two different jutsu;

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu/ Kaze no Yaiba!" They both shouted the names of their respective jutsu. As the wind from Naruto's attack intensified Sasuke's, I could see the metal of the hidden shuriken turning white at it was engulfed in the searing flames.

As soon as they made contact with Zabuza's skin, I could hear him hissing at the pain. He immediately released the jutsu and jumped away from us. Once he was settled on the surface of the water, he began making hand signs. But Kakashi-sensei hadn't recovered enough to copy the jutsu that I knew was coming.

I began copying the hand signs, thankful that Sasuke had helped me build up my jutsu casting speed;

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" I said at the same time as Zabuza, and powered as much Chakra as I could into the jutsu. The force of the two dragons colliding sent us all into the surrounding trees, apart from Tazuna, who would be safe inside the barrier.

As soon as Zabuza had collided with the tree, he found himself pinned to the tree by Sasuke's kunai. As the water drained away, I could see Haku unpinning the kunai, and the glint if the needles as they were slid into Zabuza's neck. Haku turned to us before speaking:

"Thank you very much," He turned to Kakashi-sensei who was leaning up against the tree he had been thrown against, obviously worn out, "I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

"That mask…You're a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin…" Sensei said as he noticed the mask that Haku was wearing.

"Impressive…You are correct." He said as he stood next to Zabuza's 'dead' body, "Yes, My duty is to hunt down Missing-nins. I am a member of the Hidden Mist's Hunter-nin team." He looked back at the body beside him;

"Your battle is now over…And now I must dispose of this body, since it seems to be abody with many secrets..," He picked up Zabuza; "Farewell!" and he was gone.

 **'** **Well,'** I said to Sasuke and Naruto as we started walking towards Kakashi-sensei, **'At least we get a little break to 'Train', right? ' ** They just looked at me, before Naruto picked up sensei and hoisted him over one of his shoulders. Meanwhile, Sasuke and I releases the barrier and requested that Tazuna show us the way to his house.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **The next chapter is going to skip to the next fight with Zabuza, as I feel the week in between is pretty much nonsense aprt from Naruto's Chat with Inari. If anyone would like to see any particular people be introduced earlier than in Canon, please let me know.**

 **Jutsu bank:**

 **Kakushi-jutsu: Tengoku no shōheki - Hidden jutsu: Heavenly barrier**

 **Kiri gakure No Jutsu - Hidden mist Technique**

 **Akuma No Me - Demon eyes**

 **Suirou No Jutsu - Water Prison Technique**

 **Katon: Housenka no jutsu - Fire style – Art of the Phoenix flower**

 **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu - Water release – water dragon bullet technique**

 **Read and Review :) (Updated 18/11/17)**


	6. 5 - Take Two!

**AN:**

 **This chapter is the long awaited batlle with Zabuza. Will it play out like in did in the original time line? Read to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto! If owned it Tenten and Neji would be together.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Take two!

 **'Speech'** – Mental link

' _Speech'_ – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

' _ **speech'**_ – radios

Naruto's P.O.V

I woke up in my travel futon, slightly disorientated, with a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. As I woke up fully, I realised that the feeling was actually Sasuke and Sakura trying to contact me.

 **'** **NARUTO!' ** I jumped when I heard Sakura screaming in the back of my mind, **'GET UP! GATO'S HENCHMEN WILL BE THERE ANY MINUTE!'** I scrambled out of bed, and threw on all of my clothing and ninja gear. Just as I opened the door to the room that I was sharing with Kakashi-sensei, I heard Inari call for his mother. I leaned against the wall just behind where the henchmen were, waiting for my cue.

"Are you Tazuna's daughter?" The one wearing a beanie said, "Sorry, but you're coming with us." He pushed her into the cupboards, successfully stunning her. I could see Inari's hat through the window; he was standing there staring in shock. When he finally realised what was happening, he called out to his mother. Tsunami's head whipped to the window, where Inari was climbing in;

"DON'T COME! RUN AWAY!" She screamed as he she tried to get to her son. The two men were just laughing;

"Should we take him to?" The one with the eye patch asked his subordinate. He just snorted,

"We only need one hostage." A sinister smile began to creep upon the other's face.

"Then…Hehe…Should I kill him?" I saw Inari's face take on a frightened expression, and was about to intervene, when I heard Tsunami speak;

"Wait!" She called as she balanced herself on her knees, "If you touch my child…I will bit my tongue and kill myself." Then she gave them a satisfied smile when they froze.

"You want a hostage, right?" They both looked at her, and the kissed their teeth. Then the one with the long hair looked at Inari;

"Heh…Thank your mum, kid." His comrade just looked at him, "Damn…I wanted to cut something." The long hair ninja looked his comrade, and I thought I saw a hint of disgust;

"Give it a rest…You just cut up a bunch of stuff. Let's Hurry up and take her."

Third Person P.O.V

Inari began thinking of all of the things that the members of team seven had said to him over the past week. He moved out of the way of the door as his mother was lead out of the room by the two henchmen.

"Hehe…Looking at that pretty skin makes me want to cut it," Said the one carting a sword as he leered at the woman he was holding hostage.

"Walk Faster!" Barked the other as he roughly grabbed Tsunami's arm in an attempt to make her walk faster. Inari ran up behind them, the only thoughts on his mind being to help his mother.

"WAIT!" He shouted as he stopped behind them. They all turned to look at him. Tsunami's mouth was open in shock;

"Inari!" she said as she once again struggled to get free.

"It's that kid!" The long haired henchman cried as he reached for his sword. Inari looked to the floor, trying to supress the tears that were springing to his eyes;

"Get…Get away from my mum!" He shouted at he charged at the men.

"Geez…Stupid kid," Said the long haired, and probably brighter of the two, henchman; "Cut him!" The sword wielder drew his sword, Tsunami's went pale with terror;

"Inari!" She struggle even more as she tried to get free. As the directed their swords towards inari, Naruto swooped in and grabbed him, leaving a log in his place as he used the Kawarimi no jutsu. He landed next to Tsunami, who had been thrown to the ground in the henchmen's haste to get Inari.

"Sorry for being late," He said as he untied her, while the henchmen were distracted by, what they thought, was a child using the replacement jutsu; "But a hero usually shows up at the last second…"

Inari looked up to Naruto in shock, not realising that it was him who he had been saved by. Naruto just smiled at him;

"Great job, Inari!" Naruto said as he helped Tsunami to her feet. When the henchmen had finally regained their bearing they looked towards Naruto.

"Well well, if it isn't one of the loser ninjas Tazuna hired," But Naruto wasn't paying attention, he wasn't even paying attention, he was having his own conversation with Inari.

"Thanks to you distracting them I was able to save your mum…" Naruto was cut off as the two henchmen advanced on him. He faintly heard Inari asking if he was going to be ok, as he side stepped their first attack. The last time he fought this battle he had used his clones to catch them off guard. This tome he was going to enjoy beating them without clones. As they ran at him once again as ball of blue swirling chakra appeared in both of his hands;

"Rasengan!" He said as he slammed them into the two attackers, sending them spiralling into the forest behind them. After making sure they were tied up, he looked to Inari;

"Inari," He said as he got down to the boys height, "I can count on you here, right?"

Inari smiled, "YUP!" With that reassurance Naruto ran towards the bridge, determined to help his team.

 **Meanwhile with Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura's P.O.V

We were standing in the middle of the bridge, looking at all of the bodies that littered the ground. I sensed a spike of chakra, as a thick mist rolled over the area. I activated my Sharingan, and the two other spikes of chakra told me that Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei had as well. Zabuza and Haku appeared in the middle of the bridge, and they were looking intently at Sasuke.

"Looks like a rival has appeared, EH Haku?" Zabuza said as his eye wrinkled slightly, although I didn't think it was for a nice smile.

"It does indeed," Haku said, as he stood just behind Zabuza, like the tool he believed himself to be.

"It seems my thinking was right on the mark," Sensei said as he got into a fighting position, "That masked one, he's obviously Zabuza's comrade, standing right next to him and all…" I looked at Sasuke, only to see that he was smirking. Our plan was to try and make it so that Zabuza and Haku survived this battle.

"I'll fight him, is what I would have said when I first met you," Sasuke whispered to me, as we stood at attention next to Kakashi=sensei, "But I think we should fight him as a team, well, a full team when Naruto gets here." I just nodded at him, knowing that Naruto would be here soon, and that we couldn't really abandon Tazuna without the barrier. Zabuza's Mizu – Bunshin appeared around us, although they were quickly dispersed by Sasuke.

"An impressive young man," Zabuza commented, "Even though the water clones only have one tenth the strength of the original…But we have gained the first advantage. GO!" Haku disappeared and reappeared between Sasuke and i.

 **'** **Sorry Sasuke, '** I said as punched Haku, sending him towards the other edge of the bridge, **'But he is mine this time. '** I followed after Haku, making sure that I kept a safe distance, before preparing my assault.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **The next chapter features Sakura's fight with Haku, and possibly some of the difficulties that Sasuke and Naruto facing waiting for their Beloved pink haired teammates return.**

 **Jutsu bank**

 **Kawarimi no jutsu - Change of body technique.**

 **Mizu Bunshin - Water clone**

 **Rasengan - Spiraling Sphere.**

 **Read and Review :) (Updated 18/11/17)**


	7. 6 - Sakura VS Haku

**AN:**

 **Chapter 6 is ready to be read, and I hope you thoroughly enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 6 – Sakura vs. Haku**

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

As soon as I had caught up to Haku I could tell that Sasuke was annoyed with me. Even though we were all pretty much equal in strength, they always wanted to protect me. ' **Stay safe!'** I heard Sasuke say in the back of my mind as he continued to guard Tazuna. I was currently engaged in a taijutsu battle with Haku, when he began to talk to me;

"I don't want to have to kill you... But you won't stand down, will you?" He said as he aimed for my arm with his long Senbon. I just smirked at him, for once succumbing to the Uchiha inside me that wanted to be set free.

"Don't be foolish!" I retorted as I tried to hit his mask with my fist. He just chuckled.

"I see…But you won't be able to keep up with my speed the next time," His Senbon clashed with my kunai once again, "Plus I've already gained two advantages." I looked around, ' **TWO ADVANTAGES?!'** I thought in a panic, causing Sasuke and Naruto to start asking me what was wrong. Haku must have sensed my distress, as he began to explain what they were.

"The first is the water on the ground…And the second is that I have one of your arms occupied," He made a one handed hand-sign with his free hand; "You will only be able to run from my attacks." He began casting the hand signs for his Jutsu, as I began my preparation for a counter attack.

"Sensatsu Suisho!" He called as thousands of ice needles came hurtling towards me. I channelled chakra to my feet and used it to boost my speed as I sprinted away from the needles. ' **I can't wait for the Chunin Exams, then we can finally show our true strength!'** I said to Sasuke and Naruto as I started to deflect the oncoming needles from a safer distance. I managed to get behind Haku who was currently looking for me.

"You're pretty slow," I said as I held a Kunai to his neck, "And from now on…You will only be able to run from my attacks." I swung my other hand around, trying to catch him off guard. While he attempted to deflect the kunai in my hand I pivoted on my right leg, and used my left to kick him the head, sending him towards the back of the bridge.

Sasuke's P.O.V

When Sakura had successfully sent Haku towards the end of the bridge, Zabuza began looking at Sakura in amazement;

"What! Haku lost in speed?" He said as he looked at his disciple, who was kneeling on the floor, trying to catch his breath. Kakashi was looking at Sakura;

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling the "Brats." Sasuke is Konohagakure's number 1 rookie…Sakura is the brightest in the village…and the other is…" Kakashi trailed off, trying to find the right words to describe Naruto;

"The show-off, hyper-active, number 1 loudest ninja in the village." Even Zabuza had to sweat drop at the description of Naruto, which actually did make his seem like a brat. Zabuza started laughing;

"Haku!" He called across the bridge, "do you realise? At this rate we will be driven back." Haku stood up, panting as he struggled to catch his breath. It got slightly chillier on the bridge, and an icy mist began to form around Haku and Sakura.

"Yeah…We can't have that…" He began making more hand signs with only one hand. The Mist around Sakura began getting thicker;

"Tokubetsu-jutsu: akuma no aisumirā!" Haku called out as the jutsu began, trapping Sakura in a ring of ice mirrors. Haku looked at me and smirked,

"She looks like someone that is precious to you…it's a shame you won't ever see her alive again." Then he stepped into the back of one of the mirrors. Kakashi tried to manoeuvre his way over to the mirrors, but was stopped by Zabuza;

"Hey, Your Opponent is me," He said as he jumped in front of Sensei, "And against that jutsu, she's finished!" Kakashi resumed his battle with Zabuza, and I could only watch as my wife was trapped in the dome.

Sakura's P.O.V

Once Haku had trapped me in the dome, I could commence my plan. As soon as I saw Haku appear in one of the mirrors I activated my Chakra scalpels.

"Well," He said as he took his needles out of his pouch, "Shall I begin?" He began throwing needles at me, which I easily deflected…Until one pierced the seal on my stomach.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Naruto and Sakura were sat in the basement of the Uchiha compounds main house. Sakura was sat in her normal attire for when she was at home; a pair of black leggings, with a red vest that has the Uchiha crest on the right breast, and a black denim jacket. Naruto was drawing seals on the floor in a circle around his pink-haired teammate._**

 ** _"Naruto!" Sakura called to him as he made his way to the edge of the room, "What are you doing?" He was currently placing seals on the wall._**

 ** _"I am sound proofing the room," He said as he sat back on the floor in front of her, "So your overprotective husband doesn't come running in while the seal is being placed." Sakura nodded in approval, knowing that Sasuke would come running in if heard her scream in the slightest._**

 ** _"Now this seal is only temporary, just for the wave mission, because I haven't completely finished it. It will protect the baby at all costs, but you still have to be cautious of precision throws, especially ones that can pierce the seal directly." She nodded once again; taking on board the information that she was being given._**

 ** _"Ok, take of your top and sit in the centre of the circle," Sakura did as she was told, taking of her top to reveal her black chest bindings and her baby bump. Naruto knelt at the edge of the circle and placed his hands on its outer ring. He started pouring chakra into the seal, causing the seals that he had drawn to come alive and begin crawling up Sakura's body. They began to form a small, barely visible seal just above her belly button. The seal took the form of The Uchiha crest with the Sharingan in the middle. As the seal imbedded itself into her skin, Sakura let out an agonizing scream._**

 ** _Flashback end_**

I gently grasped the needle and pulled it out, before placing my hand over my stomach and healing the small wound. I glared at Haku, who was looking at me through the eye holes of the mask. He sent another barrage on needles at me, but wasn't prepared for me to send my own back at him. He sent barrage after barrage on needles, until I had exhausted my own supply. I heard a whistle in the air next to my stomach, and only just managed to get out of the way, as a kunai flew past where I had just been standing. ' **He must have seen the seal!'** I thought as I placed one knee on the ground in Shikamaru's typical thinking position; ' **He must be trying to see what I will do if he aims at my stomach.'** Before I could thin on it for a longer period of time, Haku came charging towards me. Before I knew it Haku was standing next to me with his buried in my abdomen and a heart wrenching scream was ripped from my throat.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Jutsu List;**

 **Sensatsu Suisho - Thousand Flying Water Needles Of Death**

 **T** **okubetsu-jutsu akuma no aisumirā - Special jutsu: Demonic ice mirrors**

 **Suiton: Bakusui Shoha - Water release: exploding water shockwave**

 **Ranshinsho - Important Body Points Disturbance**

 **What is Sakura going to do? Will she lose the very first Uchiha Heir of the new generation?**

 **Read and Review to find out ;) (Updated 06/12/17)**


	8. 7 - Konoha's blue cherry blossom

**Author's Note:**

 **I know that i have not updated in a while, but now i am definitely going to update a chapter every two weeks, and possibly every 1.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Its plot line.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Konoha's Blue Cherry Blossom**

Sasuke's P.O.V

As soon as I heard Sakura scream I took off towards the mirrors. As I got nearer to the mirrors I saw a flash of yellow barrel past me and towards the mirrors. With my activated Sharingan I could easily see that it was Naruto. His body was covered in Kurama's chakra, currently in its two tailed state. He ran straight at the mirrors with one of his arms outstretched. The minute his fist came into contact with the mirrors they shattered. And the sight that I saw clawed at my heart.

Haku was stood, almost hugging Sakura as he pulled her forward, pushing the Kunai further into her abdomen. Naruto and I both tried to run up to her, but we were stopped short by about 5 metres. Sakura had put up her barrier, and it was impenetrable unless she wanted it to be. Naruto started pounding on the barrier, the anguish clear in his eyes as he watched his sister lose her baby. There was a trail of blood running down Sakura's mouth as she started mumbling something that I couldn't hear.

Sakura's P.O.V

As soon as I realised what had just happened I immediately started my next jutsu;

"Infuin: Kai!" I mumbled, releasing the chakra that I had been storing in my seal for just over 3 years. The seal spread over my forehead as I tried to push myself away from Haku, only for him to push the Kunai in further.

"You Bastard!" I mumbled in his ear as I grabbed his arms, "Do you know what you just did?" he just smirked at me.

"Sōzō Saisei!" as soon as the healing chakra began coursing through my body I kicked away from Haku. I could see Sasuke and Naruto standing at the edge of the barrier that I had erected, and the latter was banging his fist against it.

' **Sorry guys! But this is my fight!'** I said as I put up a barrier in my mind, stopping them from contacting me. Haku had retreated into a new batch of mirrors, probably realising that what he had done was the biggest mistake he would ever make.

"Ninpō Sōzō Saisei: Byakugō no Jutsu!" My arms were surrounded with chakra, and I immediately began channelling it for a jutsu. Once he began to jump between mirrors I set my new plan into motion:

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!" I sent wave after wave of water towards the mirror that he was currently residing in, causing him to move into another as the surface of the mirror cracked. While he was concentrating on dodging the blasts of water I created a clone. Whilst the clone continued on with the jutsu I concealed my chakra and waited for Haku to pass near me. As soon as he was in my range I pinned him to the floor, face first.

"Ranshinsho!" I mumbled as I touched my index finger to the pressure point on the back of his neck. His body went limp, although he was still conscious.

"If it wasn't for Naruto, you would be dead right now!" I snarled in his ear before I got off of his back. As I walked towards my teammates the barrier broke down, and I was immediately pulled into a hug by Sasuke, who just let me cry into his arms. Naruto sat down on the floor, probably getting ready to help Kakashi-sensei. He was going to go into sage mode, and then use a more permanent version of the henge to disguise his eyes. I felt his chakra spike, and the next thing I knew I was laying on the floor with Naruto hugging my stomach.

"Aren't you going to grow up to be big and strong!" He said as he rubbed my stomach lightly. I didn't think it was funny. I wacked him on the head as I hauled myself to my feet,

"Now is definitely not the time Naruto! I just lost my baby!" I shouted at him as I stalked towards Kakashi-sensei, intent on finishing the battle already. He ran up to me and grabbed my hand, with Sasuke not far behind.

"Check again! When I was going into sage mode I could still feel another chakra signature inside of you," He said as he directed my hand towards my stomach. I closed my eyes in order to concentrate, and as soon as I started searching my womb I felt it…the chakra of my baby. Tears started pouring from my eyes as I hugged my stomach, happy that my baby was still alive. It was a good five minutes before we all remembered that we still had a battle to finish.

"Guys!" I shouted as I took off towards Kakashi-sensei, "We need to help sensei before he overexerts himself again!" I had almost reached the middle of the bridge, when I was grabbed by Naruto and Sasuke. They were each holding one of my arms, stopping me from getting any closer to the battle.

"Gomenasai Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he directed me towards Tazuna-san, "But it's our turn to fight now." I knew it was true, so I went back over to our charge, who was still safe. It looks like Naruto had made some clones to protect him while they were trying to help me.

Third Person P.O.V

As Team 7 got close to their sensei, they realised how close the end of the battle was. Kakashi was holding a scroll in his hands as he made hand signs, before he slammed his hands on the floor with the scroll underneath them.

"Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!" He said as he knelt on the ground. When nothing happened he looked around for Zabuza again.

"Hmph, whatever you do is useless," Zabuza said as he hid in the mist, "You can't figure out where I am!" You could hear his laughter through the mist as he pin pointed where Kakashi was;

"But I know exactly where you are…Kakashi, you are trapped in my Juts…" he didn't get to finish his sentence, as the ground began to crumble under his feet. Kakashi's Ninken jumped out of the ground, latching onto Zabuza to keep him immobile.

"If eyes and ears don't work….Then just use your nose," Kakashi said as he began to get up;

"That's what happens when you shut your eyes in the mist…This summoning is especially for tracking down an opponent. The reason I purposely let my blood spill twice was for this…Your weapons are soaked with the scent of my blood." Kakashi began a slow walk towards Zabuza, who was still trying to escape. Naruto and Sasuke arrived at that moment, and stood near Zabuza.

"These are my cute Nin dogs, and their sense of smell exceeds that of all other dogs. You are the one trapped in my jutsu. The mist has cleared, and your future is death." Naruto and Sasuke prepared to stop Kakashi's attack. Zabuza looked like he wanted to laugh;

"My future is death? I'm sick of your bullshit!" He snarled at Kakashi.

"Don't be foolish…there's nothing you can do in this situation…Your death is certain," Kakashi continued to speak, trying to make Zabuza realise what his mistakes were.

"Zabuza…You went too far…Your ambition was too great, you abandoned the country of the mist and became a missing-nin, your story even reached Konohagakure. Your attempted coup 'de tat and your attempt at assassinating the Mizukage both failed. You needed money for revenge, and you also needed to avoid the hunter-nins…That's probably when you attached yourself to scum like Gatou!" Kakashi continued his little speech while he made the hand signs to his signature jutsu:

"Raikiri!" Kakashi said as he looked up at Zabuza; "Your ambition sacrifices many people, That's not what a Shinobi should do."

"I don't give a damn…" Zabuza sneered, "I fight for my own ideals…And that shall continue." Kakashi began the short run to Zabuza, his hand aimed for Zabuza's heart, before he was intercepted by his two male students

* * *

 _ **Jutsu list:**_

 _**Infuin: kai - Shadow seal: Release**_

 _ **Sōzō Saisei - Creation Rebirth**_

 _ **Ninpō Sōzō Saisei: Byakugō no Jutsu - Ninja Art Creation Rebirth: Strength of a hundred technique**_

 _ **Ranshinsho - Important Body Points Disturbance**_

 _ **Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu - Summoning jutsu: earth: tracking fang technique**_

 _ **Raikiri - Lightning Edge**_

 **Thank's for reading,**

 **R** **& R**


	9. 8 - Kakashi learns the truth!

**Author's Note:**

 **The new chapter is up and ready to read. I realised that i hadnt uploaded the jutsu with the cha[ter list, so went back and updated it. This chapter is quite short, but the next chapter is going to be interesting**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Kakashi learns the truth**

Sakura's P.O.V

As I watched my boys intercept Kakashi-sensei's Raikiri, I took a seat on the railings of the bridge with Tazuna by my side. Naruto had coated his arm in his level 3 Kyuubi chakra, and Sasuke had negated the effects of the Raikiri. Kakashi had a look of pure shock on his face, and he immediately jumped back.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kakashi called out to them as they dispelled Kakashi's Nin dogs, and rendered Zabuza immobile using Sasuke's Chidori Senbon. Naruto then proceeded to tie Zabuza up with some chakra enhanced strings, before they dragged him over.

"Well done," I said as pulled them both into a hug. I looked towards Kakashi-sensei, who was still waiting for an answer. ' **I think its about time we told Sensei about the future ,'** I said in their minds as I glared at them. They both sighed, before we walked over to Sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, there is something that we need to tell you," I said as I took a seat on the bridge, which the others took as their cue to sit down as well.

 **20 Minutes later**

We had finished telling him about the past, just in time for the arrival of Gatou and his henchmen.

"How disappointing Zabuza!" Gatou said as he walked towards us. Just the sight of him made me want to hurl.

"Gatou Why are you here...?" Zabuza said as he looked towards his 'master', "And what's with all these men?" Gatou just stood there laughing.

"The plan has changed..." he said as he continued to walk towards us, "Well actually, I planned to do this from the beginning...zabuza...I am going to have you killed here...I never planned on paying you any money," he stopped at least a meter in front of us.

"Hiring a normal ninja from the village is expensive and they may betray me...So I get you missing-nins who are easy to take care of afterwards...I have ninjas battle each other and once they are weakened I kill them off with numbers, it doesn't cost me anything, good plan don't you think?"

He looked towards Zabuza, and then towards Haku.

"The only problem in the plan was you...Zabuza, The devil of the hidden mist? What a joke, if you ask me...Heh, you're just a cute little devil." The men behind him looked extremely excited after he said that.

"We can easily kill you know!" Gatou's men screamed. They began charging at us, so I immediately jumped off of the rain and went over to my boys. We got into our signature battle formation, standing in a triangle with me at the back.

 **'** **On the count of three!'** I called out to them in their minds, before I counted down, gibing them the signal to start our attack. I ran at Zabuza, throwing Kunai at the ropes, before I negated the effects of the chidori and healed his wounds.

"Gatou is all yours," I said to him, "But as long as you swear to protect the people of this country in exchange for us not turning you in to Kiri." He nodded at me, before he took of towards Gatou. I went after the group of me that was closing in on Kakashi-sensei and Tazuna.

"Stay out of the fight sensei!" I called as I threw a senbon into the neck of one of the men, "And look after Tazuna!" He didn't reply, but he did retreat further down the bridge with the bridge builder. I activated my sharingan, before charging up a chidori in my left hand. Even though it was an assassination technique, it was definitely convenient for immobilising opponents.

"Chidori Senbon!" Sasuke and I called at the same time, which meant he had had the same idea that I had. Naruto was knocking out opponents left right and centre, using his clones to land the precise hits. By the time Inari had arrived with the villagers, Gatou lay dead in a pile of blood at the end of the bridge, and we had all of his henchmen subdued.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Two days later we were standing at the finished bridge, since Naruto had insisted we helped finish th bridge using clones. Sakura was sitting on my back, getting in some last minute sleep before we left to go home.

"We were so grateful for your help," Tazuna said as he held inari head at his side. We were looking at the blank name board of the bridge, although we knew it was probably going to be called The Great Naruto Bridge.

"Tazuna-san!" Naruto called as we began walking away from the bridge, waving goodbye to our friends, "What are you going to call the bridge?"

"The Great Team Seven Bridge!" He shouted proudly, and I could see the smile on Naruto's face as we walked away.

* * *

 **I know the name for he bridge wasnt very original, but i wanted it to represent the whole of team 7. Whats going to happen in the next chapter? Will they be able to pass the chunin exams?**

 **R &R to find out**


	10. 9 - The rest before the storm

**Author's Note:**

 **The next chapter is offcially up, and this chapter is just a little filler, that also introduces the chunin exam arc. I also wanted to clarify that Sakura is an Uchiha by birth, but was adopted due to her innability to access the Sharingan. She recieved a transplant using Sasuke's mother's eyes. And that she is currently 5 months pregnant.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Naruto Shippuden, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – The rest before the storm.**

Sasuke's P.O.V

Sakura and I woke up to the sound of the birds…well in her case it was a trip to the bathroom to throw up her dinner. We had been back in konoha for about a week, and now it was time for us to receive our applications for the chunin exams. Kakashi-sensei had taken our revelation quite well, and he had began to show up relatively on time for training, wanting to see what we could do. As I stood holding Sakura's hair, I couldn't help but think of how our lives had changed. We were expecting a baby, and we were about to take the Chunin exams for the second time. Once she had washed her mouth out, we got ready for the day.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom wearing a blue kimono with black flames on it. It didn't have Uchiha fan on the back, but the fan was hanging from the chopsticks in her hair. The kimono had a slit up both sides, showing her black shorts underneath, and it was held together with a black obi. She had her Kusunagi, which she had taken from Orochimaru's base when we had examined it, sheathed in her obi, and she was wearing black heeled boots on top of her fishnet knee length socks.

I was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, with a black tank top and a white jacket with the Uchiha fan on the back. We walked down to the kitchen, and were surprised to see Naruto was already up. He was wearing the same outfit as me, but his Jacket was blue with the Uzumaki swirl on the back, He may not be using his mother's last name, but he still want to honour it. We all had our Hitai-ate tied around our left arms.

"Morning guys!" He said as he stood up from his stool to help us make breakfast.

Third P.O.V

Once they had finished their breakfast, they shunshined to the training grounds, where Kakashi was waiting for them.

"We have been summoned by the hokage," was all he said, before he grabbed them and shunshined away. Once they appeared in the tower, the looked around the room. Naruto's eyes stopped on the violet eyes of the Hyuuga heiress.

"What is Hinata-chan doing here?" He screamed as he looked at her. Tsunade and Hiruzen were smiling, before Tsunade stepped forward to explain.

"We found a way to bring people back from certain points in time, so we decided to bring Hinata back." She said, before she was enveloped in a hug by Naruto, who then proceeded to hug his wife Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but smile at the two, as they stood to the side of the room.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she made her husband look her in the eyes, and wiped his tears with her hand, "I'm fine, We both are!"

Once everyone had calmed down, they were all stood in front of Hiruzen's desk. Sakura and Sasuke were stood in the middle room, with Naruto and Hinata to the left of Sasuke, and Kakashi behind them.

"As you can see, we brought Hinata back from before she died," Tsunade said as she looked at a file that was on the desk, "But this has raised a slight issue…What do we tell her father?" everyone in the room went pale at the thought.

"We could always tell him the truth," Hinata suggested, which seemed to shock all of the people in the room, "Or we could bring him back as well, that way he won't freak out during the Chunin exams if any of team 7 uses Hyuuga moves." Hinata had made a valid point. The Secrecy of clan Justus had gone out of the window in Konoha when the war had taken a turn for the worst. Most of team seven could use the Hyuuga jutsu, well any of the clan specific jutsu, especially since the Sharingan had evolved.

"Ok," Tsunade said as she walked towards the door, "I will go and get the head of the Hyuuga family, while you guys go and train for the Chunin exams!"

Hinata's P.O.V

We made our way to the training grounds, intent on training and working on our teamwork. My teamwork with my team was ok, but we were hoping that the hokage would make us a four man cell after the exams. We were walking through the market, heading towards the backstreets that lead to the training grounds, when Naruto suddenly stopped.

"Sakura, can you add Hinata to THAT jutsu?" he said as he emphasised the word 'that'. I looked at Sakura confused before she started a series of hand seals, faster than the average ANBU could keep up with.

 **'** **Hinata, can you hear me? ' ** I heard Sakura say in my head, so I assumed this was the jutsu that Naruto was talking about. **'Hai , Sakura-chan! Loud and clear!' ** I said back. We continued on with our walk, until Naruto looked behind him. We all looked back, and all we could see was a square shaped...Rock?

"I act like I'm looking forward...but I can still see you!" He said as he whirled around to face the rock. We all looked at him like he was going insane.

"What kind of rock is square with two holes! I see right through that!" He continued his rant. When I looked closer at the rock I realised that it did have two holes, and that I could see peoples yes through them. The rock exploded, sending a cloud of smoke into the air. When th cloud dispersed there were three little kids standing there.

"That's the man I view as my rival!" A short boy with spiky black hair said.

Naruto looked around bored, "Oh, it's you Konohamaru...What's with the goggles?" He asked as he put his hands behind his head.

"Hehe, we're copying the old you, bro!" Konohamaru said as he readjusted his goggles, "Hey boss, can you play ninja with us?" I could barely contain my laughter, and I could hear Sasuke and Sakura laughing behind me.

"Why would a ninja play ninja?" Sakura managed to squeeze out between her bouts of laughter. I finally stopped trying to contain my laughter and ended up rolling on the floor.

"Hey bro, who's this girl?" Konohamaru said as he looked at Sakura, and I could vaguely remember Naruto telling me the story of what happened, "Is she your Girlfriend?" this time Sakura didn't even wait for Naruto to agree before she punched him in the face.

"How dare you! You ugly bitch!" Konohamaru shouted at Sakura as he ran towards Naruto. I could see the vein pulsing on Sakura's head as she stalked towards Konohamaru, who proceeded to run down the street, with his friends trailing behind him. We caught up to him just as he bumped into Kankuro.

"That hurts..." Kankuro said as he looked down at Konohamaru, who was looking at him in fear. He picked him up using his scarf.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted. I could tell that he knew nothing was going to happen, he would've charged at Kankuro by now.

"That hurt you little piece of shit!" Kankuro muttered, still staring at Konohamaru. Temari looked at her brother, and I could tell that she was not impressed.

"Don't, we'll get yelled at later," She said. Kankuro went to punch Konohamaru, but all h punched was thin air. Sakura stood just behind the sand sibling, with Konohamaru safely held in her arms. He was sat just above her slightly visible bump, clinging tightly to her kimono.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I could feel the killing intent rolling off of Sakura in intense waves. She was already growing into her maternal instincts, so I could tell she didn't like the fact that Kankuro was going to punch a boy that had only just entered the academy.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" She said as she placed Konohamaru on the ground behind her. Kankuro went to reach for his puppet, until I felt the familiar presence of Suna's Godaime Kazekage.

"Kankuro! Stop it!" Gaara hissed at his brother, as we all turned to look at him. He was standing upside down in the tree, his hands crossed over his chest, "You're an embarrassment to our village!"

"Ga…Gaara!" Kankuro stuttered as he moved his hand away from his puppet.

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic…" Gaara said as he continued to stare at his brother, "Why do you think we came to the Leaf Village?" Kankuro looked like he was going to wet his pants, and I had to try my best to keep a straight face.

"Listen Gaara, They started it and…" He was cut off by his brother.

"Shut up…I'll kill you…"

Kankuro looked back at Gaara before apologising to him, with Temari following in his footsteps. Gaara disappeared into a cloud of sand, and reappeared in the middle of his siblings.

"It looks like we got here early but…" He said as he stood up from his crouched position, "We didn't come here to play around." I tuned out, as I remembered this was when Sakura was going to ask them why they were there.

Sakura's P.O.V

I looked to Sasuke after my speech, to see that he was looking down at the floor. I sent a volt of electricity at him, jerking him out of his thoughts. When he noticed that Gaara was walking away, he stepped forward.

"Hey," He said as he stood in front of me, "What's your name?" I kinda pitied Temari, she was going through the faze where she had a crush on Sasuke.

"Sabaku no Gaara…I'm also interested in your name…and the pink haired girls," He said as he turned around to face us again.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke," he smirked as he turned around.

"Uchiha Sakura! Nice to meet you!" I said in a very cheerful manner. Naruto didn't even bother pulling a tantrum this time, and both groups went their separate ways. We headed towards the training grounds, hoping to hone our skills as a team, for when it came to fighting Orochimaru in the forest of death.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **What will the Chunin exams bring for the time travellers?**

 **Will Hinata be able to beat Neji?**

 **R &R to find out. :)**


	11. 10 - The chunin exams begin!

**Author's note:**

 **Chapter 10 is ready to be read. This chapter is longer than the rest, and i am hoping that my chapters will be of a similar length from now on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – The Chunin exams begin**

Sakura's P.O.V

I woke up after a peaceful night's sleep, intent on passing the exams the first time. I moved Sasuke's arm that had been resting on my stomach and crept into the bathroom. Once I had showered I changed into my new outfit. We had all decided to get new outfits to commemorate the start of the Chunin exams, and to celebrate the fact that Hinata and Hiashi had come back to the past. We had all gotten matching necklaces, but they all had different coloured gems. The necklace was the Konoha symbol with a gem in the middle. Mine was pink, Sasuke's red, Naruto's orange and Hinata's blue. For my outfit I had chosen a black short sleeved Kimono top that was adorned with blood red cherry blossoms and tied with a red obi. The Uchiha fan was prominently displayed on my back. I was wearing black cargo trousers with black low heeled sandals. My hair was in a bun secured with red chopsticks, and my bangs were framing my face. It may have looked a little odd; since one of them was blue, but I liked the way it looked.

I ran downstairs to the kitchen, where I started preparing breakfast for everyone. I knew that I would be the first person up, followed by Hinata (Who had move in the day after she arrived in the past), Sasuke and then Naruto. I was stirring the filling for our onigiri when Hinata waltzed into the kitchen. She was wearing a similar outfit to me, but it was light blue, and her outfit was adorned with dark blue flames, with an obi to match. She was wearing the same black cargos and heels as I was.

"Ohayōgozaimasu, Sakura-chan!" She chirped as she started preparing the salad. We were going to make extra rice balls and store them in a scroll, so that we didn't have to worry about food in the forest of death. About twenty minutes later we heard a loud thump from upstairs.

"Looks like Sasuke-kun got Naruto up for us," I said as I started wrapping the spare onigiri in plastic. Hinata was currently chopping some extra tomatoes, since Sasuke enjoyed them, and I was starting to crave them. I heard footsteps coming down the hall, and not a minute later Sasuke and Naruto walked in. Naruto was wearing an orange tank top, underneath his black denim jacket that doesn't do up. He was also wearing black cargo trouser, and black ninja sandals. Sasuke was wearing the exact same thing, but his tank top was blue and his jacket was dark blue. We all had our hitai-ate tied around the top of our left arms, and our necklaces secured around our necks.

"We have about an hour before we have to be in the examination room, so we can leave in half an hour and just Shunshin there," Sasuke said as he sat down at the table. I was currently dishing out the food, while Hinata was pouring the tea. We ate in silence, occasionally mentioning something that we thought was particularly good.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Once we had all finished eating, we decided to leave, even if we were a little bit early. We all disappeared in our respective styles; Mine was black fire, Sakura's was red cherry blossoms, Naruto's was an orange flash and Hinata's was white lilies. We appeared outside the academy, and made sure that we walked in. Hinata was waiting for her team, since she was still part of their team. Naruto gave her a kiss goodbye, and we were on our way to sign in.

When we entered the academy and made our way up to the second floor, I wasn't surprised to see Lee get knocked down by Kotetsu and Izumo in disguise.

"Hah! You plan to take the Chunin exam with that?" Izumo sneered as he looked down at Lee, "You should quit now!"

"Your just a little kid!" Kotetsu said as he took a step forward. Ten-ten moved towards him, hoping to lead with him.

"Please…Let us through…!" she didn't even get to finish her sentence before she was slapped in the face. As he fell to the floor I felt Release my hand and move forward.

"Okay…" She said as she cracked her knuckles, "You have had your fun, now release the genjutsu and let us through to the third floor!" she threatened them, making sure they heard every one of her knuckles crack. They were surprised gasps all around the room as the genjutsu began to lift.

"Hmm…not bad…But all you did…" He called as he pivoted around to kick her, "Was see through it!" Sakura didn't even bother trying to retaliate, since she knew lee was going to stop his leg.

"Lee!" Neji called as he walked over to us, "What happened to the plan? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves." He stared intently at lee, who was in turn staring at Sakura.

"Well…" He then took a step towards Sakura, "My name is Rock Lee, and yours is Sakura…Correct?" Sakura nodded, and I wondered if she even remembered what Lee was about to do.

"Let's go out together!" Lee exclaimed as he got into the good guy pose, "I'll protect you until I die!" Sakura looked like she was going to visibly be sick, and I wondered if it was the morning sickness or Lee.

"Gomen, Lee-san, but I am already married," She said as she gave him a small bow. He looked heart broken. But that didn't last long, as he was pushed out of the way Neji.

"Hey you…" He said as he addressed Sakura and me, "What's your name?" I didn't even bother replying this time around, as we all just disappeared.

Naruto's P.O.V

We appeared outside of the exam room, where Kakashi-sensei was waiting for us. He was perched on a radiator, reading his stupid porn books.

"Well, looks like you all made it," He said as he put his book away and looked at us, "I know you guys are more than capable of passing this exam, but I wish you luck anyway!" he disappeared as soon as he had finished his sentence. Sakura readjusted her Obi;

"Well guy, Let's go!" She said as she pushed open the doors. When we got through the doors, I could see all of the people that were taking the exam, and I began to pinpoint the people I would have to try and get rid of during the test.

"Sasuke-kun! You're late!" Ino screamed as she tackled Sasuke, who wasted no time letting go of Sakura's hand so that he could begin to wrestle his way out of her hold, "I haven't see you for a while, so I've been waiting in excitement," Sakura didn't even bother saying anything, since she knew nothing was ever going to happen between Ino and Sasuke.

"You guys are taking this test too? Man this sucks…" Shikamaru said as he appeared behind Ino. He stood next to Sasuke with Choji by his side. Seeing them again made me even more determined to make sure that we passed this exam.

Hinata's P.O.V

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan!" I called out to the as my team and I walked over to them. I could see team 10 looking at me really weird, but then again it isn't every day that somebody has a drastic personality change. After the start of the war I lost my shy attitude and my stutter, and I started to be a little bit more outgoing. My team still thought that I was an imposter.

"Well, everyone is assembled!" Kiba said as he stood next to me and surveyed the group. I was about to say something about the fact that all of the rookies were here, but I was interrupted by Kabuto.

"You guys are rookies just barely out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls…This isn't a picnic!" He said as he stood in front of us. I could feel the atmosphere around Team 7 becoming tense.

"Who are you?" I said, putting as much venom into my voice as I could muster. He didn't even flinch.

"I'm Kabuto," He said as he readjusted his glasses, "But instead of that, look behind you," we did as he said, and wasn't surprised to see that all of the other people in the room were staring at us. When I looked back at team 7, I could see that they had all calmed down considerably, and that they were all going to be ok, as long as they didn't have to sit or stand next to him.

"Those guys behind you are from the hidden rain, they have short tempers…Everyone is nervous about the exam, quiet down before you cause a scene," I really wanted to punch him in the face, but I had to keep my cool…until the forest of death.

"Well, I can't blame you…You're clueless rookies…you remind me of how I used to be."

"Kabuto-san, right?" Sakura said as sweetly as she could, to which he nodded, "So this is your second time?" ' **Yeah right!' ** I heard Naruto exclaim in our mental link.

"Nope…My seventh time, this exam is held twice a year so this is the fourth year." Kabuto replied, still looking really smug.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I really wanted to wipe that smug grin off of his face. I couldn't wait until the forest of death.

"Wow, so you know a lot about this exam?" I asked as I stood behind Sakura, leaning my head on her shoulder. I had my arm resting on her small bump.

"That's right…Hehe…Then I'll share some info with you cut rookies, with these nin-info cards…" He said as he pulled his cards out of his pouch. Sakura didn't even bother asking about them.

"They are basically cards which have info burned on to them with Chakra, I have four years' worth of info here…over 200 cards." Neji's team walked over to us, just as Kabuto had brought up the map of the villages that were here.

"Do you have cards with info on individuals?" Neji asked as he leaned against a pillar. Kabuto smirked,

"Of course…the info I have isn't perfect, but it's worth looking at," he said as he drew some more blank cards.

"Show me Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Sakura," Neji asked, and I knew he was going to ask about us. Kabuto pulled the two cards out and read them out:

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke:**_

 _ **Age: 12**_

 _ **Taijutsu: Above Average**_

 _ **Ninjutsu: Unmeasurable**_

 _ **Genjutsu: Above Average**_

 _ **Tool use: Average**_

 _ **Missions:**_

 _ **S – 1**_

 _ **A – 1**_

 _ **B –0**_

 _ **C –5**_

 _ **D –10**_

 _ **Sensei: Hatake Kakashi**_

 _ **Team mates: Uchiha Sakura, Namikaze Naruto**_

 _ **Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan**_

 _ **Additional info: Married to Uchiha Sakura.**_

 _ **Uchiha Sakura:**_

 _ **Age: 12**_

 _ **Taijutsu: Above Average**_

 _ **Ninjutsu: Above Average**_

 _ **Genjutsu: Unmeasurable**_

 _ **Tool use: Average**_

 _ **Missions:**_

 _ **S – 1**_

 _ **A – 1**_

 _ **B –0**_

 _ **C –5**_

 _ **D –10**_

 _ **Sensei: Hatake Kakashi**_

 _ **Team mates: Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto**_

 _ **Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan**_

 _ **Additional info: Married to Uchiha Sasuke. Currently Five months pregnant.**_

Neji looked at our cards and sneered, "Those cards must be fake, there is no way a team of rookie genin has done five C rank, one A rank and one S rank Mission." He walked away with his team Kabuto then launched into his speech about the number of genins and which villages. I could see Naruto bubbling from excitement and I knew what was coming next:

"My name is Namikaze Naruto! My team won't lose to you bastards!" He screamed as he pointed at all of the people in the room. I looked around the room again, and saw the sound ninja tense, readying themselves for an attack. As soon as they were in our range, they were kicked back into the wall by Sakura. Before they had the chance to retaliate, Ibiki Morino appeared in the room.

"Thanks for waiting…I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chunin selection exam's first test'" he growled, trying to scare us. Then he saw the hidden sound ninja lying in a pile by the door.

"Hidden sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam…Do you want to fail already?" They didn't reply as they slowly pulled themselves out of the pile.

"Here's a good opportunity to say this…There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner…Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated…Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately," He stared us all down, "Do I make myself clear?!"

* * *

 **That's it people.**

 **What will happen in the next chapter? How will the gang cope with taking the test for the second time?**

 **R &R to find out ;)**


	12. 11 - The first test commences

**Author's note:**

 **Chapter 11 is up! This chapter is officially the start of the Chunin exams themselves.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – The first test commences!**

Sakura's P.O.V

I really wanted to kill Kabuto. Not only did they know I was pregnant, but they also knew that I have the Sharingan. At least they didn't check Naruto's card.

"We will now start the first test in the Chunin exam, instead of your current seating arrangements…you will pick one of these tabs and it in the seat assigned to you," Ibiki said as he held up a small wooden block that had the number one on it, "We will then hand out the exams."

I could hear the majority of the people groan when they realised this was going to be a written test. Once I was seated I looked around discreetly and noticed that everyone was pretty much sitting where we had the first time. Naruto was still sat next to Hinata, and Sasuke was sat behind me. The plan was for me to relay the answers to Naruto, and Hinata would copy him using her Byakugan.

"Do not turn over your tests. Listen closely to what I am about to say!" Ibiki barked as he took his place at the front of the classroom.

"There are many important rules to this first test," he turned around to face the board, "I'll write it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed so listen carefully." He then continued to list the rules. While Ibiki was talking I had taken to staring at him intently, looking right into his eyes. Just before he finished his speech, I flashed my Sharingan, making him step back slightly in surprise.

"The exam will last one hour…" he stood facing us intently, although I could see that he was trying to avoid my gaze, "BEGIN!" I took my time writing the answers, reading them off in my mind as I wrote them.

" **Done** ," Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke all chorused at the same time. We had finished with half of the time to spare, so we decided to take a nap.

Third P.O.V

They all lay asleep, making sure to cover their papers with their arms, until Ino decided to try and enter Sakura's mind.

"Shintenshin no jutsu!" Ino mumbled as her body went limp. Sakura's head hit the table, causing a few people to look at her. Those that had turned around to look at her had Kunai thrown at their desks.

'Alright!' Ino thought as she picked up Sakura's test paper. She began to memorise the answers, when she felt a tingle in the back of her mind. One minute she was looking at Sakura's test paper, and the next she was looking at the image of Naruto doing his Oiroke no jutsu. Ino pulled out of Sakura's head as quickly as she could, while Sakura was trying her best not to fall out of her chair laughing.

Sasuke woke up when he felt Kankuro's familiar chakra pass. He looked up slightly to see Kankuro retaking his seat.

"Ok, we will now start the 10th question," Ibiki looked around the room, still avoiding Sakura's gaze.

"First, for this 10th question…you must decide whether you will take it or not."

Temari slammed her hand onto the table, "Choose? What happens if we choose not to?" She asked desperation clear in her voice. Ibiki smirked;

"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero…You fail! Along with your two team mates." There was an uproar caused by the other participants.

"And now for the other rule…If you choose not to take it…And answer incorrectly…That person will lose their right to take the Chunin exams ever again!"

Sasuke's P.O.V

After sitting through Ibiki's speech again and having Naruto once again encourage people, I figured out that there were still less people than last time. Just as he was finishing his speech, a rain of kunai shattered the window, and Mitarashi Anko came barrelling in. the sign above her was stuck using the Kunai that had shattered the glass.

"You guys, This is no time to be celebrating!" She said as she pointed her thumb towards herself, "I am the examiner for the second test, Mitarashi Anko, Now let's go!"

Not even an hour later we were standing in front of our gate with our heaven scroll in my pouch.

"Are you guys ready?" Sakura asked as she grabbed both of our hands. Hinata was going to leave a shadow clone with her team and come and help us, so that we could get rid of Orochimaru. But there was no guarantee that she was going to get here before he did.

"The second test of the Chunin exams now begins!" Anko shouted, and we were off like bullets, shooting into the forest. About ten minutes in Naruto stopped.

"Guys," He said as he started fidgeting, "I got to take a piss…" and he proceeded to face a tree.

"Go behind a bush!" Sakura screamed as she kicked him into the nearest bush. About five minutes later he walked out, and I could tell that he had already taken care of the rain ninja.

"Password time," I said as I sat cross legged on the floor, ' **even though we don't need a password ,'** I said to them through our mental link.

"The nin song 'nin machine'…when this is asked, answer with 'a large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the Shinobi, hide and remain silent. A Shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared." They looked at me and nodded, and I was hoping that Orochimaru was already watching. I was soon answered with a large gust of wind, that only Naruto would fail to stay standing in. he was blown far away behind us.

Sakura and I had gathered chakra to our feet, and had successfully stayed where we were. I saw 'Naruto' approach in front of us.

"Stop!" I said as I threw a kunai at him.

"First the code-word, the Nin song 'Nin machine'." Sakura said as she also readied herself with a kunai.

"'A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the Shinobi, hide and remain silent. A Shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared," 'Naruto' answered.

Sakura's P.O.V

I smirked at Sasuke, and we both charged at Orochimaru with our Kunai drawn. He jumped back, and kept evading us until he was stood on a tree branch.

"Impressive that you knew…" He said as he revealed his original form, well the grass genin, "How did you know? That I was a fake…" Sasuke just smirked again, before we both reached for the summoning scrolls that we kept in our pouches. We both summoned our respective swords, both Kusunagi that we had taken from Orochimaru's hideout. Mine was the same as Sasuke's, but the guard and hilt was red, and the blade about an inch shorter.

"There's no way that Naruto would have remembered a password that long!" I sneered as I began making hand signs.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" He didn't even get a chance to speak as he was hit by my water dragon. I nodded at Sasuke, who began to weave signs of his own.

"Raiton: Rairyu no jutsu!" As soon as he was hit by the lightning dragon, he began to scream in pain. We withdrew slightly, giving ourselves the chance to plan another approach.

Just as we were about to move in for another attack, we heard noises from the nearby trees;

"Doton: Kyojin wa ken!" Hinata called as she punched in Orochimaru's direction, sending a giant fist sized chunk of mud flying at him. He was sandwiched between the mud and a tree. Naruto landed in the clearing next to Hinata.

"Get captured by the snake again, Dobe?" Sasuke called as we jogged over to them. Hinata already had her Byakugan activated, and it looked like she was scanning for Orochimaru. Sasuke and I quickly activated our Sharingan, just in time to dodge the head of the snake that was aiming for us.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter! What will happen next? Will Orochimaru be defeated? Will Sasuke receive the curse mark once again? Read and review to find out :)**

 **Jutsu List:**

 **Doton: Kyojin wa ken - Earth style: Giant's fist**

 **Raiton: Rairyu no jutsu - Lightning style: lightning dragon technique**

 **Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu - Water style: water dragon technique**

 **Shintenshin no jutsu - Mind body switch technique**


	13. 12 - The collaboration Jutsu

**Author's Note:**

 **Chpater 12 is up! This chapter was one of the easiest to write, since i didnt have to follow the manga as i was writing a completely different fight scene. Anyways, i hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – The collaboration jutsu**

 **'** **speech'** \- Mental link

 _'_ _speech' -_ normal thoughts

"speech!" \- Justu name (only in speech)

Third P.O.V

Sasuke and Sakura were stood side by side, with Hinata and Naruto not far off of the side next to them. They all had their respective doujutsu activated. Hinata was staring intently at Orochimaru, determined to find a weakness.

"You have may have managed to land those surprise attacks," Orochimaru said as he shed his skin, showing his true form, "But you won't be able to land anymore." He charged at them, drawing his sword from his mouth in the process. Hinata immediately went off on the offensive, with Sakura backing her up. The boys were stood to the side, preparing a jutsu to take the snake out once and for all.

' **Sakura!'** Hinata called into their link, cutting off the boys from their conversation, **'Try to get me an opening so I can shut off his chakra points!'** Sakura nodded at Hinata, before leading the attack.

"Sen'ei Tajashu!" Orochimaru called as he thrust his hand towards Sakura. Sakura jumped to avoid the swarm of snakes that came after her, before drawing her sword and channelling lightning chakra through it. She hacked away at the snakes, slowly making her way towards Orochimaru. As soon as she was close enough she began her attack plan.

They began circling Orochimaru, jumping back to avoid being hit, and foreward to aim at him. Hinata was hitting him with well-placed Jūken attacks. She was dancing with her chakra, relying on her flexibility to land precise hits. Sakura, although she was just as flexible as Hinata, was currently using her medical jutsu to wreak havoc on his muscles. Just as they thought they were doing some damage, they were blown away by a gale force wind. Sakura decided to take a risk, and ran at Orochimaru with her fist outstretched.

"Mankai: Ōkashō!" Sakura said as she punched Orochimaru in the gut with a chakra enhanced punch and slammed him into the ground. She jumped back before he could counter attack, but was not ready to avoid the weapons that he threw.

"Kaiten!" Hinata called as she jumped in front of Sakura and deflected the weaponry. She stopped for a split second, before pulling Sakura into the sphere and began rotating again. Inside of the sphere of chakra, Sakura was standing just outside of Hinata's spinning range, throwing chakra coated weapons out of the sphere at Orochimaru.

"Hinata, save your chakra!" Sakura called as the Hyuuga heiress came to a stop. They then ran at Orochimaru, intent on finishing the fight. They began to slowly open up their minds to Sasuke and Naruto again, so that they would know when they were ready to strike. Hinata and Sakura both engaged Orochimaru in a kenjutsu battle, with Hinata using the sword that she had found in the Hyuuga weapons storage. Hinata managed to catch Orochimaru's arm with her sword, before he struck out.

Hinata's P.O.V

All I could see was a spray of blood as Orochimaru's hand came into contact with Sakura's face. But I didn't have much time to retaliate. Orochimaru kicked me into a tree, causing me to black out momentarily. When I came too I could see that they boys had almost finished their jutsu. Sakura was back on the offensive, giving the paedophile a good fight.

 **'** **We're ready!'** Sasuke and Naruto called out to us, making sure that we were able to move out of the way. Sakura smirked, before taking a small leap back.

"Doton: Tsuchi Nami no Jutsu!" Sakura called as she slammed her hands into the ground. Orochimaru was caught off guard, as he was moved towards me by a wave of mud. As soon as Sakura cut off the flow of chakra the mud solidified, and I immediately ran at him.

"Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō!" I called as I began to rapidly strike Orochimaru. I began with two consecutive strikes to each of his shoulders, then another two strikes to his arms. I continued on until I had reached one hundred and twenty eight strikes. He was stood, his head hanging slightly as he stood upright. I wasted no time moving out of the way when I heard a faint ringing behind me.

"Koraborēshon jutsu; Senkai kasai denryū!" Naruto and Sasuke called as they jumped off of a tree branch towards Orochimaru's still form. The justu they used was one they created to try and take down Madara. It combined Naruto's rasenshuriken with Sasuke's Chidori and some fire jutsu. The only downside was that it took them a while to use. The attack hit him head on, sending him straight into a group of trees as the boys pushed him away from them. The Jutsu exploded, no longer having a stable flow of chakra.

They both landed next to me, before looking at where the sanin had landed. When they didn't see anything they both looked towards me and gave me a high five. This was one of those rare moments where Sasuke would show affection to someone other than Sakura. Just as we were looking around for Sakura we heard a scream behind us.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Who was it that sceramed? Has Orochimarubeen defeated?**

 **Read & Review :)**

 **Jutsu list:**

 **Sen'ei Tajashu - Multiple striking shadow snakes**

 **Mankai: Ōkashō - Full Blossom: Cherry blossom impact**

 **Doton: Tsuchi Nami no Jutsu - earth style: mud wave jutsu**

 **Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō - Eight trigrams one hundred and twenty eight palms**

 **Koraborēshon jutsu; Senkai kasai denryū - Collaboration jutsu: swirling fire current**


	14. 13 - The cursed seal strikes again!

**Author's Note:**

 **This chapter has been on my mind for ages, and it is a relief to finally have it fisnished.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – The cursed seal strikes again**

 **'** **speech'** \- Mental link

 _'_ _speech' -_ normal thoughts

"speech!" \- Justu name (only in speech)

Sakura's P.O.V

As the boys landed their jutsu on Orochimaru I was sent flying into another clearing. As soon as I gained better footing I set off back towards our group. Our mental link had been temporarily severed by the massive surge of chakra, so I was left to find them on my own.

"Now what is a young lady like you doing walking around by yourself?" one of Orochimaru's team mates asked as he walked towards me. I immediately got into a defensive stance, and activated my sharingan.

"What do you want?" I sneered at him as I lowered myself slowly into a crouch. He just laughed to me before he lunged. I countered his attack with one of my own, before resorting to using one of my favourite jutsus.

"Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu!" I called as I spat dragon shaped fireball at him. He evaded them easily, but I don't think he expected me to be able manipulate them using my chakra. As he evaded them they were continuously sent his way. I was just about to launch another attack at him, when a snake suddenly caught me. Its body was wrapped around my stomach, and I fought it, ensuring that it wasn't wrapped to tightly.

"My, my, my…" Orochimaru said as he appeared from the ground in front of me. He looked worn out, so I could only assume that he had narrowly avoided their joint jutsu.

"I never thought that I would have to chase my prey, since she was so eager to fight me to begin with," he said as he began to walk towards me.

"What do you mean prey?" I asked as I struggled to get free, "Isn't Sasuke the one you were after?"

He just smiled at me, before making a very familiar hand sign. My eyes immediately opened with fear, it was the hand sign that had ruined my old timeline. His neck began to elongate, and came shooting towards me. As I felt his teeth sink into my neck I let out an ungodly scream.

Sasuke's P.O.V

As soon as we heard the scream we tore through the forest, determined to find out who was in so much pain. We soon came across a clearing with three people standing in it. Two of the people were Orochimaru and his teammate. And the last person was someone I didn't want to ever see in that state. Sakura was lying on the ground curled into a ball. She was clutching at the curse mark pulsing on her neck. She was sweating profusely, and as soon as her eyes met mine, I knew she was terrified.

"Sakura-chan!/ Sakura!" We all cried out as we ran towards her. Orochimaru began to melt into the ground.

"She will seek me out for power, and when she does, her unborn child will be mine!" Orochimaru cackled before he disappeared. His teammate leaped into the trees, getting as far away from team 7 as he could. Naruto immediately went through a series of seal, before he placed his hand over Sakura's curse mark. It stopped pulsing, and a seal began appearing over it. The seal was a circle make of kanji. This particular seal had been developed by Naruto to allow Sasuke to use his cursed seal abilities without the side effects. As soon as the seal had settled, Sakura fell into a deep slumber. Naruto picked her on Sasuke's back, before they made their way to the tower.

Third P.O.V

They stopped a short way from the tower, and let Sakura sleep in a cove of bushes. Sasuke was angry; he couldn't believe that he hadn't been there to save her. Hinata was currently placing a cold rag over Sakura's forehead, which had begun breaking out in a cold sweat. Even though she was no longer in danger, her body was still adjusting to the mark, and the new seal. Sasuke and Naruto left to find the scroll that they needed, leaving Hinata to care for Sakura. But they had unknowingly left Hinata in Team Dosu's path. Hinata was placing a healing salve on the burns that covered Sakura's cheeks, a side effect from the fire justu that she used, when she was hit by a kunai. It stuck out of her arm, having been a pretty bad throw. She pulled it out of her arm and healed the wound, before she got up and turned to face her attacker.

Kin, Dosu and Zaku all stood in front of her, sneering at her as she sunk into her Jūken stance.

"What do you want?" Hinata said as she took a gentle step forward. Zaku smirked before he fired a blast of air at Hinata, who jumped to avoid it.

"We want to fight Uchiha Sakura…wake her up!" was all Dosu said as he slowly began to approach the alcove of bushes. Hinata kicked him out of the way, before she took a position directly in front of the Uchiha Matriarch.

"If you want to get to her, you are going to have to go through me!" She said before she charged at them. She was parrying all of their strikes with Jūken, before she was forced to try a different tactic.

"Jūho Sōshiken!" she said as her chakra began to form two lion's fists around her hands. Her punches were stronger, and the chakra catches them, even if the punch missed. She was so focused on protecting her friend that she didn't even see that Sakura's arms had begun to twitch. She forced to make a split second decision when Dosu sent a sound wave at her.

"Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!" Hinata called as she started her original technique. By making the chakra into thin needle like swords, she was able to cut through the sound wave, and was also able to destroy the weapon that emits the sound waves. She was, however, unable to dodge Zaku's air blasts.

Sakura's P.O.V

As I opened my eyes, all I could see was Hinata being thrown into a tree. I stood up, my legs shaking ever so slightly as I gained my balance.

"Hinata," I called as I slowly walked out of the alcove of bushes. I released some of the chakra from the curse mark, making them think it was out of control.

"Who did this to you?" I asked her, although I had a sinking feeling I already knew who it was. She slowly got up and healed herself.

"It was Zaku!" She said as she pointed at him, and I swore I could hear some of her thoughts through the link; _'Why am I always so weak?'_ I walked over to her and slapped her in the face.

"Hyūga Hinata! You are not weak!" I said as I grabbed her by her shoulders, "You have never fought them before, and you were up against three opponents," I then left her to think over what I had said. I turned towards the sound ninja, who were all looking kinda scared.

"I'm going to give you one choice," I said as I allowed the marks to spread over my body, "You leave your scroll and walk away now…or you die!" I said as I threw three kunai, missing their heads by about a millimeter. They all scarpered away, just in time for Naruto and Sasuke to come running into the clearing from the opposite direction.

"Sakura!" They screamed as tackled me into a hug. I was laughing so hard that I was crying, but I was happy. We sat down and ate a meal of freshly caught fish and some of the onigiri that Hinata and I had made, before we set up camp.

"So…" Hinata said as she finished filling up our canteens, "Did you manage to get a scroll?" Naruto and Sasuke just smirked. They then began telling the story of how they ambushed Kabuto' s squad and stole their set of scrolls, before setting fire to the one they didn't need. They also told us that they had helped the other Konoha 12 teams by leading them to weak teams with scrolls.

The next morning we set off towards the tower, waving goodbye to Hinata as we got closer. She was going to meet up with her team again, since there was no point her entering the tower with us. Two tests down…one to go.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **i know that i didnt include Team 10 or Team Gai, but i didnt want to completely copy the anime in that aspect, as Team 7 didnt actually need their help.**

 **How will the Preliminary rounds go? Will Hinata beat Neji?**

 **Jutsu list:**

 **Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu - fire style: dragon flame loud singing jutsu**

 **Jūho Sōshiken - Gentle fist twin lion fists**

 **Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō - Protective eight trigrams sixty-four palms**

 **Read and Review :)**


	15. 14 - PreliminariesNot a problem!

**Author's Note:**

 **The prelims are about to begin...But which shinobi will come out on top? I am not going to write the matches that are the same as canon, as i have kept them that way for a reason. There is only one match that I am going to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Preliminaries…Not a problem!**

 **'** **speech'** \- Mental link

 _'_ _speech' -_ normal thoughts

"speech!" \- Justu name (only in speech)

Third P.O.V

After listening to Iruka's speech, Team 7 hurried to find their sensei, and told him all about what had happened in the forest. They then emerged to wait in line, wearing fresh clothing.

"First off, for the second test…Congratulations on passing!" Sarutobi called as he addressed the 7 teams that were stood before him. Tsunade was stood at his side. Anko was staring at the teams intently; ' _Hehe…among the 78 participants, for 21 to get this far…I said I'd cut them in half but I was expecting single digits,'_ she thought as she continued to survey the crowd of ninja.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was also shocked, the only rookie team that he had expected to make it this far was Team 7, not all of the rookie graduates.

"Hokage-sama will now explain the third test…Listen carefully!" Anko's voice blared through the speakers in the room, being amplified by the radio on her neck.

"For the coming third test…But before I explain that…there is something I would like you to know," He stopped to gauge the reaction of the participants, "It concerns the real reason for this exam…'to promote friendship among the countries' 'to raise the level of Shinobi'…I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning…This exam is…a replacement for war among the allied countries." He then continued with the rest of his explanation. While team 7 were waiting for the hokage to finish, Sakura was quietly dozing off. Sakura was resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder, and Naruto was stood behind her, ready to catch her if she fell. They had decided to let her sleep, since she needed her extra rest for the baby. She woke up just before the hokage finished speaking;

"Before we begin the third test I will tell you one more thing…This is not just a test…This is a life-risking battle with your dreams and your country's prestige on the line." Sarutobi finished his speech. Team 7 looked at him, a full blown smirk on their faces. Gekkou Hayate then proceeded to land in front of the hokage.

"Hello everyone, I'm Hayate," He said as he bowed slightly, "Before the third test there is something I'd like you to do…It's a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the main event…" He was cut off by the protests of some of the participants. As soon as everyone was silent, he asked one final question;

"Is there anyone who would like to drop out?"

Sasuke's P.O.V

I smirked, knowing exactly who was going to drop out. I felt Sakura tense behind me, she really didn't like him.

"I'm going to quit!" Kabuto said as he raised his hand. Hayate dismissed him, and the real fun began.

"Now…Let's begin the preliminary," Hayate said as he made a hand sign. The panel over the name board disappeared, and we were met with a display of names, moving too fast to be read,

"This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting. You basically fight as if you are in a real life or death confrontation. The winners of the matches will move in to the third test." He then explained the rules. We all knew the chances of having to fight the same opponents were pretty slim.

"The two names for the first fight are…"

 ** _Uchiha Sakura_**

 ** _Vs_**

 ** _Tsuchi Kin_**

I saw Sakura smirk. To her this is kind of like getting payback for what Kin did to her in our original time line. Everyone else jumped up to the viewing platforms, waiting for the first person to move.

"Begin!" Hayate said as he thrust his hand toward the ground. Kin immediately started sending Senbon at Sakura, who immediately dropped into a low stance. Just before the needles hit her she jumped into the air. When I looked closely I could see that she had lost of kunai in her hands.

Sakura's P.O.V

I jumped into the air, and began to spin in a circle. I was using a low level air just too keep me in the air as I spun. I sent kunai after kunai at the sound kunoichi, who only just managed to deflect them. As soon as I landed on the ground, she was on the offensive. As she threw more needles I hastily activated a jutsu. The justu I used was developed for fighting with sound ninja. It protected our ears from any sound attacks, which meant that Kin's needles would be useless on me.

She looked at me, the shock evidently on her face s she saw that I hadn't been affected by the needles. I saw her glimpse around at Orochimaru, who was disguised as their jounin sensei. It wasn't long before I felt a small prickle on my neck. That meant that Orochimaru was trying to activate the curse seal, so I clutched my neck and moaned in pain. I saw Anko hastily talking to the Hokage, about to jump down, when Tsunade-sama restrained her. I released the mark, letting the flame like design cover half of my body. Kin shook with fear.

"And now, it's all over for you…" I said as I drew my sword and charged towards her. Just as I was about to cut her neck, I shunshined behind her and knocked her out.

Third P.O.V

Everyone was looking at Sakura with a shocked look on their faces. All but Orochimaru, who was scowling intensely at the back of her head. Hayate called the match, and Sakura used a little boost of Chakra to propel herself over the railings. Kin was placed on a stretcher and moved to the infirmary. Hayate stepped into the middle of the room and called the next match:

 ** _Namikaze Naruto_**

 ** _Vs_**

 ** _Inuzuka Kiba_**

Sasuke's P.O.V

Naruto decided to play his match the same we had the first time, which definitely meant that Kiba would be annoyed with him. Once his match was over, we were on edge. Would we have to stop Gaara from hurting Lee? Our thoughts were disturbed by Hinata coming over to join us.

"Hey Hina-Chan," Sakura said as she sat perched on the railing. They both called each other nicknames, which were just the first four letters of their names with 'Chan' added to it.

"If you have to fight Neji…are you going to let him win or lose?" Sakura asked, obviously worried about her friend. We all knew Neji needed his ass kicked.

"Nope!" She chirped, popping her ps. I heard Naruto laughing as he walked up the steps. He definitely wouldn't want to lose to Kiba.

"Ne, Hinata-chan…" Naruto said as his eyes caught the name board, "It's your turn…" We all looked at the board. It read:

 ** _Akadai Yoroi_**

 ** _Vs_**

 ** _Namikaze Hinata_**

Although I don't think we were expecting the uproar her name had caused. Before she could be cornered by her Sensei and Teammates, Hinata back flipped over the barricade. She landed on her feet in a slight crouch, before she turned to face her opponent.

' **Remember,'** I said to her,  ' **He absorbs chakra'** I saw her nod, and I knew that she already had a plan.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap...**

 **Will Hinata win her match? and Who will Neji be fighting? Read and Review to find out :)**


	16. 15 - Hinata vs Yoroi

**Author's Note:**

 **Chaoter 15 is up! The preliminaries are under way, but who will come out on top?**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Hinata vs.. Yoroi**

 **'** **speech'** \- Mental link

 _'_ _speech' -_ normal thoughts

"speech!" \- Justu name (only in speech)

Sakura's P.O.V

Hinata was standing tall and proud, waiting for Yoroi to move. She hadn't even activated her Byakugan yet. Other people would think that it was a stupid idea, but with Hinata's flexibility, she was sure to dodge his attacks. As soon as he charged at her she was moving, twisting and flipping out of the way.

"Hakke Kūshō!" Hinata called as she thrust her palm towards Yoroi. He was forced backwards, and he slumped slightly as he hit the wall. She slowly walked towards him, before stopping about ten feet him front of him. She put her arms straight out on front of her, before pulling them into her sides, bent at the elbow. Yoroi could see the build-up of chakra, and probably thought that it was his chance, because he lunged for her.

"Raion no dansu!" Hinata ran at Yoroi, before she began her dance. Raion no dansu was when she combined her lion fists with the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. And it was also a good way for people to not notice which technique she was actually using. She began her hits, starting with two and then doubling until she got to sixty four. I almost felt sorry for him, until I remembered who he was working for. As soon as she had finished he slumped to the floor, and you could see steam coming off of his clothes.

"Namikaze Hinata is the winner!" Hayate announced, before Hinata jumped back over the barricade. Yoroi was dragged off, and then the matches commenced. There was a 5 minute interval, since the Hokage had been dragged off by Anko, who was probably trying to get him to pull me out of the exams. Hinata was currently being questioned by her teammates.

"The next match..." Hayate said as he appeared in the middle of the stage:

 ** _Kinuta Dosu_**

 ** _vs_**

 ** _Uchiha Sasuke_**

Sasuke's P.O.V

I let go of Sakura's hand, before I jumped down into the middle of the arena. Since I was fighting Dosu, I was definitely going to have some fun. As Hayate called the match start, I immediately ran at him. The kunai in my hand was crackling with electricity as I thrust it at him. He narrowly avoided it, but he didn't avoid my next move.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!" I said as the clone that was posing as me disappeared. My hand shot out of the ground and dragged Dosu down. Not a minute later I was standing in front of him with a Chidori in my hand.

"Do you Yield?" I said as I held it close to his chest. He looked over to Orochimaru, who I am guessing was saying not to yield, before he looked back at me and smirked. I just sighed, before thrusting my hand in his direction, fully intent on missing his head. My hand created a crater next to his head, and I walked away. Anyone that was looking at him could see that he had passed out.

Naruto's P.O.V

I couldn't help but laugh at the way Sasuke had beaten Dosu. We all knew that he had a grudge against the sound team for what they had done to Sakura, but it was still funny to see him lose his cool. The next three fights were a blur, and were pretty much exactly the same as before.

 **Shino vs. Zaku – Shino won**

 **Temari vs. Tenten – Temari won**

 **Mitsume Tsurugi vs. Kankuro – Kankuro won**

The next match put everyone on edge. We were all waiting to jump in and save Lee, even if it meant showing some of our best abilities. We were actually watching the fight, but we were all meditating. As soon as we heard Lee take off his weights we would begin watching.

"Lee!" I heard Gai-sensei call, and my eyes shot open, "Take them off!"

As soon as the weights hit the floor, lee was off like a rocket. We were able to follow his moves exactly. As soon as Gaara was hit we all stood up. His sand caught Lee's arm and leg, and that was out cue.

Third P.O.V

As soon as Gaara's sand caught Lee's leg, Team 7, and Hinata, sprang into action. Sakura and Hinata used their chakra to distribute the sand, while Sasuke and Naruto kept Gaara occupied.

"What are you doing?" Gaara snarled as he tried to get them with his sand, "You interrupted my fight!" He continued trying to trap the Team 7 boys, while the girls got Lee to safety. As soon as Lee was up against the wall, they were up and heading into the fray once again. Gaara was close to losing control, but the rest of the rookies were shocked that the Hokage and the Anbu had not tried to do anything.

' **get me an opening!'** Hinata said to them as she started making hand signs. She was weaving the signs for the jutsu that Tsunade had used to bring her back. Using it on Gaara was the only way to ensure that they could stop Orochimaru from killing the Third Hokage. Sakura appeared behind Gaara, before she punched him in the back, sending him flying into Sasuke and Naruto's waiting arms. The two boys then slammed him into the ground, holding him there by his arms.

"Hinata! Now!" Sasuke screamed as Gaara started to break free. Hinata ran up to Gaara and forced chakra into his head.

"Kongo wa hikitsugimasu!" she whispered as the jutsu began to take effect. There was a blinding light, as the Gaara of the past was brought back into the body of his younger self. When the light cleared, Team 7 could be seen holding the redhead up and talking to him, before he smiled at them and re-joined his siblings.

"The winner of this match: Sabaku No Gaara!" Hayate called, causing Gai to immediately find Team 7.

"What were you thinking?" He called as he shook Naruto by his shoulders, "You made Lee lose his match!" Naruto just looked at Gai defiantly. He would not back down.

"It's better for him to lose this match…Than lose his ability to be a ninja!" Sakura said as she placed her hands over Gai's, causing him to stop shaking the blond kitsune.

"We saw what that Jutsu did when we were in the forest, he killed three rain ninja without sparing them a second glance," Sakura continued, as she finally got Gai to let go of her teammate. Then they left him to think over what had been said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **will Gai realise that Lee losing the match was for the best? Who will be fighting Neji?**

 **Jutsu names:**

 **Hakke Kūshō-Gentle fist Air palm**

 **Raion no dansu -Dance of the lion**

 **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu-Earth Style: Head-hunter Jutsu**

 **Kongo wa hikitsugimasu-Future take over**

 **Read and Review :)**


	17. 16 - The end of the Prelims!

**Author's Note:**

 **The next chapter is up and ready to be read. How will Gaara's siblings react to his change in demeanour?**

 **Disclaimer: The Naruto Universe is owned by Masashi Kishimoto...**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – The end of the Prelims**

 **'** **speech'** \- Mental link

 _'_ _speech' -_ normal thoughts

"speech!" \- Justu name (only in speech)

Sakura's P.O.V

As soon as Gai was out of earshot we sighed. It had been a last minute decision to bring Gaara back from the future, but it did make sense. Hinata was taking a small nap, since the Jutsu had taken a lot out of her.

"Sakura-san!" Gaara called out to me as he walked towards us. He had changed out of his slightly battered clothing, and into an outfit that resembled his future one; a long-sleeved crimson coat and full-length dark trousers with a pair of black ninja sandals. Over the coat he was wearing two buckled belts, a grey vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder, and two buckled belts which he also uses to carry his gourd.

"Thank you for bringing me back from the future," He said as he gave me a hug, "You don't know how much happier I am now that I know that I have the chance to keep my family safe.

"It was my pleasure!" I chirped as I pulled away. He then walked back over to his siblings, who didn't know whether to hit him or rum, when he pulled them into a hug. I felt someone grab me around the waist from behind, and was about to kick them where the sun doesn't shine, when I realised that it was Sasuke.

"Just two more fights left," he said as he leant his head on top of mine.

3rd Person PO.V

Once everyone had calmed down Hayate moved forward to call the next match;

 ** _Yamanaka Ino_**

 ** _Vs._**

 ** _Nara Shikamaru_**

Shikamaru and Ino were looking at each other in shock. Asuma seemed to be giving them some advice, and they soon jumped down into the arena. Ino took her hitai-ate and placed it on her forehead, before she drew a kunai and faced her opponent.

"Just because we are teammates," Ino said as she sunk into a lower stance "It doesn't mean that I will go easy on you." She sprinted towards Shikamaru.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" Shikamaru called as he sent his shadow weaving towards his teammate. Ino kept dodging his shadow, making sure to avoid any patches of the room that had lots of it. She landed in front of the statue, and found that she couldn't move. She looked at Shikamaru, to see that they were standing the exact same way.

"GOD-DAMMIT, SHIKAMARU!" she called as he leaned backwards and caused her to head-butt the statue. Shikamaru just sighed, before picking up his teammate and walking towards his sensei. When he had placed Ino on the ground, he saw that Sakura was standing behind him

"Shikamaru-san," Sakura said as she stepped into his view, "Would you like me to heal Ino for you?" he didn't reply, and only looked at her like a confused puppy. Sakura just sighed, before her hand glowed green and she laced it on her best friends head. Once Ino was healed, they turned back to the arena, where they were eager to learn the outcome of the last fight of the Preliminaries.

 ** _Hyūga Neji_**

 ** _Vs._**

 **Akimichi Chōji**

Sakura looked towards the board with a scared look on her face. Chōji didn't stand a chance against Neji, especially looking at what he had done to Hinata in their previous timeline. Neji was ruthless, especially when he thought someone was challenging fate.

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Chōji!" Hinata called down to him as he stepped into the arena, "Give up the fight! You don't have to fight him!" she sounded really desperate, but the Hyūga wasn't going to make it easy on him. Neji looked at her in disgust, probably furious that she seemed to be stronger than him. Sakura was glaring a Neji, and was probably thinking of ways to make his life hell if they fought in the finals.

"You would do well to heed her words," Neji said as he sunk into the Jūken stance. Chōji looked up at his team, who were encouraging him, before he took off towards Neji. Neji Charged straight at Chōji, not giving him a chance to back away as he began bombarding him with attacks. He targeted every single one of Chōji points in his arms, enabling him unable to use any jutsu. But Chōji still stood strong, standing up and continuing to approach Neji, in the hopes that he could get a good shot in with his Kunai.

"Do you not get it?" Neji said as he charged at Chōji, "You were always fated to lose!" His last attack was aimed at Chōji's heart, and I saw a flash of black, before Hinata appeared in the field, stopping Neji's attack with one of her own. I could see Tsunade-sama talking to Lord Hokage, and I could only guess that she was asking him to let the scene play out.

"Stop!" Hinata ordered as he flung Neji's hand back down to his side. Chōji collapsed behind her and the medical team moved him to the infirmary. Hinata and Neji were staring intently at each other, but Hinata didn't have to have her Byakugan activated to look menacing,

"What right do you have to order me around?" Neji snarled at her, his voice dripping with malice. Hinata stared down at him, before she ripped off his hitai-ate and the bandages underneath it. The Kago no Tori no Juin was clearly visible from where I was standing.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was proud of Hinata for what she did next. She threw Neji's Hitai-ate behind her placed her hand back at her side.

"You call yourself the Hyūga prodigy, but you let yourself be controlled by hatred…" She said as she continuously stared into his eyes, "You say that you are controlled by the main clan…but not once have we used this seal on you for the hatred that you have showed us, so grow up and stop being an idiot! I may not be Hyūga by name, but I assure you I am still the clan heiress. Until my sister comes of age on her eighteenth birthday…I am still the next leader of the Hyūga clan." She walked up to him and stood straight in front of him.

"And I assure you that as soon as I am clan leader, I am going to remove the curse seal from every last branch member and abolish the divide between the main a branch houses," Then she pulled him into a hug. Neji tensed slightly, before he returned the hug, although we all knew that not much was going to change until he learned the truth from his uncle. He then pushed her away, quite roughly, and sneered;

"Why should I believe anything that you say to me?" he then turned and walked back to his team. All of the jounin were giving him disapproving looks, and I could tell that Asuma especially was going to have a stern word with him. after the Hokage's speech; congratulating us on our passing of the second test, all of the people that won their matches were going to draw lots.

"Namikaze Naruto!" Hayate called. **(an: for the lot drawing its going to be speech with name and numbers. The names are Hayate and the numbers are the people called)**

"Five!"

"Aburame Shino!"

"Eight!"

"Hyūga Neji!"

"Two!"

"Sabaku no Temari!"

"Four!"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Seven!"

"Sabaku no Gaara!"

"Ten!"

"Namikaze Hinata!"

"Three!"

"Uchiha Sakura!"

"One!"

"Nara Shikamaru!"

"Nine!"

"Sabaku no Kankuro!"

"Six!" ( **AN: The match ups will be written out properly below)**

I smirked, happy with my opponent. I could hear Naruto laughing behind me, and I could tell that he was enjoying himself.

"The final matches are as follows…"

 **Uchiha Sakura vs. Hyūga Neji**

 **Namikaze Hinata vs. Sabaku No Temari**

 **Namikaze Naruto vs. Sabaku No Kankuro**

 **Uchiha Sasuke vs. Aburame Shino**

 **Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku No Gaara**

"The final matches will be held one month from now in Konoha' s main arena, these matches are not subject to change, and if you show up late for your match you will be disqualified!" Ibiki said as he shunshined away. I looked at the rest of my team, and we all left in our respective ways. We all knew one thing…Orochimaru wasn't even going to know what had hit him.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the Preliminary round. What type of training will the Time travellers get up to? Will they be able to stop Orochimaru's invasion? And will Sakura's baby be affected by the curse mark?**

 **Read and Review to find out :)**

 **Jutsu List**

 **Kagemane no Jutsu - Shadow Possession Justu**

 **Kago no Tori no Juin - Caged bird cursed seal**


	18. 17 - Who needs to train?

**Author's note:**

 **I am currently on easter break, so the chapter uploads may be a bit messed up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – Who needs to train?**

 **'speech'** \- Mental link

 _'speech' -_ normal thoughts

"speech!" \- Jutsu name (only in speech)

3rd Person P.O.V

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in their living room, discussing their plans for the nursery. Hinata was in the kitchen cooking lunch and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Sakura was clad in a black hoodie and white leggings comfortably sitting under a blanket.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun...don't you think we should start thinking of names?" She said as she continued to flick through the furniture catalogue. She was going to pick the furniture, and they would pick a gender neutral colour for the room.

"Well, what names have you thought of?" Sasuke asked her, while he was reading a scroll. He was currently updating the Uchiha jutsu scrolls, adding any that they had developed, and updating the scrolls on the Sharingan.

"I was thinking Mikoto or Hana for a girl...but Hana is ok if you don't want to name her after your mother," she said as she looked at her husband.

"I like both names, and I would be more than happy to name our daughter after my mother," He said as he put his arm around her, "What about boys names?"

"I was thinking Daisuke or Ryu," She said as she folded the corner of the page she was looking at. All of the pages that she marked were sets that she liked.

"For boys I was thinking Ryu or Kai, but I haven't really liked any of the girls names that I have looked at," Sasuke said as he closed the scroll that he was looking at. Sakura repeated his movement, closing her catalogue, before she got up and walked into the kitchen. Hinata was busy at the cooker, and there was some food on the table already.

"Smells great Hina-chan...do you need any help?" she asked as she approached the Hyūga heiress. Hinata turned around and smiled at her friend. She was currently making ramen and chocolate brownies.

"Ohayo Saku-chan," she said as she walked towards the table with the plates, "Could you make the onigiri please? The filling and the rice are on the side behind you." Sakura set to work making the onigiri, while Hinata cut the brownies and covered them with a thin layer of icing sugar. They worked quickly and in harmony, and soon got their respective tasks done. They called Sasuke in from the dojo, where he had been practicing his taijutsu, and sat at the table waiting for Naruto to arrive home for lunch.

"Where is the dobe anyway?" Sasuke asked. He hated waiting for Naruto, but it was a lot better than waiting for Kakashi.

"He went to look for Jiraiya-sama, since he didn't want to chance summoning any of the toads before he signed the contract," Hinata explained as she set the last bowl on the table, "He should be home any minute!" and as always Hinata wasn't wrong. There was an orange flash in the hallway, before Naruto bounded into the room.

"Ohayo, Minna!" he said as he gave his wife a kiss and took his seat at the table. The table they were sat at was used for friendly and everyday meals. They had a hall with a long tale for clan dinners and special occasions. They tucked into their meal, making sure they got some ramen before Naruto devoured it all. Once they had finished eating the boys cleared the table, while the girls made their way into Konoha's market district.

"Hina-chan, do you mind if we go and see Ino?" Sakura asked as they walked out of the fruit store. She had wanted to reconcile her friendship with Ino when they had joined their genin teams, but she hadn't had the chance to.

"Sure! I wanted to get some herbs for some healing salves anyway," Hinata said as they walked towards the Yamanaka flower store. They walked into the store, and were glad to see that Ino was at the counter. Hinata walked around the shop, picking up all of the herbs that she would need, and giving Sakura and Ino the time they would need to talk.

"Ino," Sakura said as she approached the blond shinobi, "I was wondering if we could be friends again," Ino let out a sigh that she had been holding in.

"I'm so glad that you came here today Sakura," She said as she walked around the counter and pulled her into a hug, "Ever since we got put into our genin teams I wanted to speak to you but I never really got the chance!" Sakura pulled her into an even tighter hug. They pulled away from the hug.

"Girly chat in the back room? Just like old times?" Ino asked Sakura as she put her apron on the counter.

"Sure, but can Hinata-chan come too?" Sakura asked as she pointed to the Hyūga heiress that had finished picking out the herbs that she needed. Ino nodded, and sorted out Hinata's herbs while Sakura turned the sign on the door around. They sat talking around the table in the back of the shop talking about their teams and what they thought of the chunin exams.

Sasuke's P.O.V

It had been about four hours since Sakura and Hinata had left to go to the market. Naruto had left to spend some more time with Jiraiya, who was in the village until the end of the chunin exams. I had been training for the past two hours, since I had finished updating most of the clan scrolls.

"Tadaima!" I heard the two females of the house chorus as they walked into the hallway. I stuck my head out of the dojo door and replied

"Okairi!" Sakura and Hinata smiled at him, before they walked into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. I finished packing away the equipment that I had used and went into the kitchen to help the girls prepare.

"So," I said as I set the table, "What did you get up to today?" They were in the middle of cutting up the fillings for the sushi, so they weren't actually looking at me while they were talking.

"We just bought some training clothes, some baby things, and went to have a chat with Ino!" Sakura said as she put the rice on to boil. Hinata was currently making tonkatsu, and Naruto was still nowhere to be seen.

"We also stopped by the Hyūga compound to see how my father was doing with the elders," Hinata said while she was working away at the food, "Since we are trying to get the bird cage seal abolished and removed from all of the branch house members." I nodded to show that I was listening, while I continued to set the table. There was a loud crash from the hallway. Sakura hurried into the hallway, going as fast as her pregnant body would allow.

"Namikaze Naruto! What have I told you about entering the house in a quiet manner?!" Sakura screamed as she chased him into the dojo. I looked at Hinata, before we severed them from the mental link. There was lots of loud thumps coming from the dojo, and lots of ows coming from Naruto.

' **Mood swings!'** Hinata and I said at the same time, before Sakura waltzed into the kitchen as happy as can be.

"Ready to continue cooking Hina-chan?" She said as she continued preparing the sushi. Not even an hour later we were eating dinner and discussing the latest gossip that Ino had supplied Sakura with.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **What are they going to get up to during the month break? How is sasuke going to react to the gender of his child?**

 **Jutsu list/Japanese:**

 **Ohayo – Hello/Good morning**

 **Minna – Everyone**

 **Tadaima – I'm home**

 **Okairi – Welcome home**


	19. 18 - Naruto did what!

**Author's note:**

 **The chunin exam is in a month...but what will our favourite shinobi get up to?**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own the naruto storyline or characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Naruto did what?**

 **'speech'** \- Mental link

 _'speech' -_ normal thoughts

"speech!" \- Jutsu name (only in speech)

Sakura's P.O.V

Sasuke and I were currently at the hospital, waiting to find out the gender of our baby. I was sat on the bed, waiting for Tsunade-sama and Shizune-senpai to come in. I was clad in a simple red summer dress and black leggings. I was also wearing a black denim half-jacket with the clan symbol on the back. Sasuke was currently drawing symbols on the back of my hand, in one of his sweet out of character moments.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," I said as I rubbed my bump, "Are you excited to find what we are having?" He gave me one of his signature smirks before he nodded. Personally I wanted to have a little girl, and I was wondering what Sasuke wanted as well. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. Tsunade-sama and Shizune-senpai entered, bringing the ultrasound machine with them.

"Are we ready to find out he gender of the Uchiha heir?" Shizune-senpai chirped as she plugged the machine into the wall.

"Yep!" I chirped as Tsunade-sama pulled my dress above the baby bump. She squeezed the gel onto my stomach and I couldn't help but shiver. As soon as the machine was up and running Tsunade-sama put the diode on my stomach and began to move I around.

Third P.O.V

As soon as Tsunade had found the baby she began explaining what was what to the young parents. Once she was happy she they had seen what they wanted to see she then concentrated on finding the baby's gender.

"And if you look right here," She said as she pointed to a spot on the screen, "You can se that there is no sign of male genitalia, so..." Tsunade trailed off, letting the two Uchiha figure it out on their own.

"We are having a little girl!" Sakura screeched, as she grinned like a hyena. Sasuke was smiling on the inside, but the only people he really showed his emotions round were his teammates and Hinata. He was glad that he was going to have a little girl to spoil, and he was hoping she was going to be just like Sakura.

"Well, that concludes this check-up," Tsunade said as she wrote some notes down on the clip board while Shizune wiped the gel off of Sakura's stomach, "The next I see you in this room will be the delivery!" Sakura and Sasuke thanked Tsunade, before they left to meet the rest of their group and tell them the good news.

They met Naruto and Hinata at the Dango shop, where they were sitting at a table talking to Team 10.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said as she dropped into the seat next to Hinata, with Sasuke sitting next to her. When the waitress came over she ordered some mitarashi dango, before she began tapping hr fingers on the tables, waiting for someone to ask her. Ino finally cracked;

"Well...What's the gender?" She screeched, putting her face directly in front of her best friends. Sakura just smiled playfully at Ino, before she tucked into her food. Ino pulled the plate away from her, before she could eat anymore.

"Ino! Give those back!" Sakura said, as she tried to reach for the plate. Ino kept moving the plate away, telling Sakura to tell her, or she wouldn't get the dango back.

"Ok..ok...We are having..." Sakura grabbed the plate off of Ino and placed another dumpling into her mouth, "A little girl!"

Sasuke thought Sakura squealed loud, but Ino's squeal was deafening. The girls continued to chat about the joys of having a baby, while Sasuke and Naruto were talking about the plans to renovate the compound. The only thing they had changed in the main house, where they were currently staying, was the flooring to get rid of the blood stains. They were going to spend the rest of the month completing the renovations to the compound, using shadow clones to speed the process along, and then they were going to turn the Namikaze compound into a compound for training.

"So...Did you get all of the materials that I asked you to get?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he continued to pick at the sweet dumplings on the plate in front of him. He didn't totally dislike sweet things anymore, but he wouldn't eat to many of them in one go. Naruto started laughing nervously, before he tried to get up and leave. Sakura, who had been listening to their conversation, grabbed him and held him in his seat.

"Namikaze Naruto, what did you do with that money?" She said to him in a sickly sweet voice, and he knew that he was in trouble.

"Imayhavelostitwheniwasplayingcardswithtsundaseandsarutobilastnight!" He mumbled quickly. Sakura pulled his ear, before making him repeat it slowly.

"I may have lost it when I was playing cards with Tsunade and Sarutobi last night!" He then threw his hands over his head, so that she couldn't do that much damage. Sasuke just sighed, before he bopped his best friend over the head.

"We don't care that you lost the money dobe," Sasuke said as he put all of their dishes in a pile, "We both inherited our families money remember, I just wanted to know if we still needed to buy the materials on the way home." With that he left the money to cover the bills and they left the shop to buy all of the supplies that they would need on the way home.

While they were walking to the industrial part of the village Sasuke pulled out a scroll with a list of all of the tasks that needed to be done, so that they could buy the needed supplies. Since it would take more than their generation for the Uchiha clan to thrive again they were going to knock down all but four houses, and the land where the knocked down houses were going to be made into fields. Many of the shops that were in the compound were also going to be redone, and they were going to open them up to some of the merchants that had small shops for free. They were also going to rebuild the house next door to the one they were living in now so that it was exactly the same layout as the one they were living in now for Naruto and Hinata when they were older.

 _Compound renovations list;_

· _Repair all of the damages roofs_

· _Repair the walls and floors of houses that are not going to be knocked down._

· _Knock down houses labelled with an x on the front door (employ the inoshikacho genin team)_

· _Rebuild Naruto's house next door to current one._

· _Repaint the rooms in the two main houses (excluding the nursery in the current house)_

· _Plant flowers in the gardens of the two used houses and replant flowers in the various places around the compound_

· _Rebuild the walls around the compound using Doton: doryūheki_

· _Clean up the hot springs, and any other public places._

· _Renovate houses by the doors of the compound for public us._

"Looks like we have a lot of work to do," Sakura sighed as they walked into the first of many stores.

* * *

 **The Uchiha-namikaze district is going to be renovated...but will it all go to plan?**

 **Jutsu list:**

 **Doton: doryūheki – Earth style: Mud wall**

 **read and review :)**


	20. 19 - The renovations begin!

**Authors note:**

 **The next chappie is up...how will the renovations go?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto...**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – The renovations begin**

 **'speech'** \- Mental link

 _'speech' -_ normal thoughts

"speech!" \- Jutsu name (only in speech)

Sakura's P.O.V

After once again spending my morning in the bathroom with my head over the toilet, I went into the kitchen and prepared breakfast for everyone. Once we had all eaten we made our way to the compound gates, where the teams we had hired to help would be waiting for us. As we walked up to the gates we could hear some of them talking;

"Why do you think we have been hired to renovate the Uchiha district?" Tenten asked as she gazed upon the compound before them.

"Oh, I forgot you guys didn't actually know, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata all live here, and they are going to give quite a bit of the land back to the village by opening shops and houses to the rest of Konoha," Ino said as she tied her hitai-ate around her forehead. Since I had spoken to her a few days ago she had been taking her training more seriously.

"So we are going to be the Uchiha's slaves for the day," Neji said as he glared at the compounds gates, "That's just pathetic!"

It was at this point we rounded the corner to the gates. They all looked surprised that we had come to meet them, and everyone but Neji had the manners to look slightly sheepish that we might have overheard them. Before us was stood teams 10, 8 and team Gai.

"First of all," I said as I stood in front of them with my hands on my hips, "We asked specifically for these genin teams because we thought that you guys would be the best for the job. Secondly, we thought it would be a good idea to take this chance to get to know each other better, and Finally...," She said as she gave them a big smile, "Welcome to the Uchiha-Namikaze compound!" with that I led to the main house, where we began distributing the jobs.

3rd person P.O.V

By the time lunch rolled around the walls had been knocked down by Choji's nikudan sensha, and all of the rubble had been cleared away. All of the houses that had been knocked down had also been cleared away, and Lee and Neji had finished repairing the roofs on half of the houses.

"Hey!" Sakura called from the porch of the main house, "Lunch is ready!" She had been put on cooking duty for the first half of the day because Sasuke didn't want her to lift anything heavy. Meanwhile Shino and Kiba had been sorting out the flooring and the walls in the houses that had had the roofs repaired. Ino and Hinata had been sorting out the gardens and replanting the flowers and trees, while Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke and Choji had been on demolishing duty. But right now all that could be heard was the dropping of tools and the clatter of feet as they shinobi all raced to the formal dining room of the Uchiha house. The table in the kitchen was too small, so Sakura had set out the lunch on the bigger table.

As soon as she had set the last dish on the table and had sat down, everyone had begun digging in the variety of dishes that she had prepared.

"So, Sakura-chan," Hinata said as she took a bite of the onigiri that she was holding and swallowed it, "What are the plans for after lunch?" Sakura finished the food that was in her mouth.

"Well, the boys who were demolishing stuff this morning will be finishing up the renovations to the shops, so just fixing the walls and the floors. Neji, Lee, Shino and Kiba will finish what they were doing this morning and the girls are going to finish painting the houses, while I build the wall around the compound," Sakura said as she continued to eat her food. Everyone nodded, and once they had finished eating they set off to do their respective jobs. The girls got straight to work painting the rooms in the houses with some of Naruto's kage bunshin. They didn't have to worry about getting the colours mixed up, since Hinata and Sakura had put the paint pots in the right rooms before they had left the house that morning and in the other house the night before. Once everyone had gone to do their respective jobs Sakura shunshined to the entrance to the compound and began weaving hand signs.

" **Doton: Doryūheki**!" She said as walls erupted surrounding the large compound. The walls were plain grey stone walls with the compounds new symbol painted between each set of pillars. The top of the walls was like a roof, but black in colour. The new compound symbol was the yin and yang symbol, with the Uchiha symbol on one side and the Uzumaki swirl on the other side, since the Namikaze clan didn't actually have a clan symbol. The gate to the an iron gate between two stone pillars, with a circle of metal missing from the middle, where the new symbol was going to go. Once she was happy with her work she went to join the girls who were painting the house.

With Sasuke (Still 3rd person P.O.V)

Sasuke was currently fixing the walls in the pastry shop that had once belonged to his aunt and uncle. Each of the boys had agreed to oversee on shop, and they all had one of Naruto's clones with them to help. Although Sasuke was pretty sure that the clone he had with him was actually the original Naruto.

"So, Teme," Naruto said as he finished replacing the widen planks of the last wall, "What's next? Sasuke looked around the shop; they had changed the walls and floor, and they had already disposed of any rubbish. All that was actually left was to find a merchant to use the shop.

"Now we move on to the next shop," He said as he left his uncle's old shop. They passed the other shops that were currently occupied by their friends, and mad their way into the last shop that needed renovating. Neji, Lee, Kiba and Shino had finished with their duties, and had begun helping the boys with the shops. They had about fifteen shops to do, and there was only one left. After that they were done for today, since they were going to do the rest of the community areas like the hot springs for the next day. Although they were probably only going to do one place a day.

With the girls

The girls had all changed into some of Sasuke and Sakura old clothes, so they were all clad in shirts and shorts painting the rooms. Ino was currently painting the living room a dark brown, while Tenten was painting the bathrooms black to contrast with the white tiles. Hinata was painting the kitchen with a light cream colour and Sakura was painting the master bedroom a dark red. There were also Naruto clones in all of the other rooms, each painting it the desired. Naruto and Hinata's bedroom was a dark blue, while the other guest bedrooms were all being painted cream. Naruto's house was also going to be painted the same, although the two bedroom colours were going to be swapped. Even though they were going to be living next door to each other they were going to have a bedroom for the other couple in each house so that they could stay in the other house comfortably encase the need arises. The dojo and formal meeting and dining rooms in each house all had wooden panelling to give them that traditional feel, so they were going to be left he same.

Sakura looked slightly ridiculous with the mask over her nose and mouth, but it was a precaution she was happy to take, since the fumes from the paint could b harmful for the baby, and she didn't want anything to happen to her little girl. She had just finished painting the last wall in the room when Sasuke walked into the room.

"The room looks great," he said as he took a seat on the bed, which was currently covered with white fabric. Sakura smiled at him, but he couldn't see because of the mask. They joined hands and made their way to the kitchen where Hinata had already finished painting. She was currently sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen juicing oranges.

"There is a jug of fresh orange juice in the fridge Saku-chan," She said as she finished juicing her last orange. The rest of the gang were already sitting in the living room drinking their own respective cups.

"Thank you for helping today," Sakura said as she sat in the chair by the window, "We couldn't have done it without you guys." They then sat their talking and enjoying the rest of the hot afternoon, before everyone left to train, or to enjoy the rest f their month break from missions.

* * *

 **That's it for the renovation chapter...but how will the chunnin exams go? will sakura beat neji?**

 **Jutsu list:**

 **Nikudan sensha – Human Bullet Tank**

 **Kage Bunshin no jutsu – Shadow Clone jutsu**

 **Doton: Doryūheki – Earth style: Mud wall**

 **read and review to find out ;)**


	21. 20 - The Finals Begin!

**Author's note:**

 **The finals of the chunin exams are about to begin, but which shinobi will prevail? and Who will survive?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Universe or any of the characters...**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – The finals begin!**

 **'** **speech'** \- Mental link

 _'_ _speech' -_ normal thoughts

"speech!" **\- Jutsu name (only in speech)**

Sasuke's P.O.V

It had been a month since we had finished the second test of the chunin exams, and we were standing in the middle of the arena waiting for the finals to begin. Sakura was now six months pregnant, and she couldn't wait to get the invasion out of the way. We were all wearing the outfits that we had gotten before the chunin exams, but we were all wearing our Hitai-ate on our foreheads.

"Thank you everyone for coming to...the hidden leaf chunin selection exam!" The third hokage said s he stood with Tsunade at his side, "We will now start the main tournament matches between the eight participants who made it through the preliminaries...Please stay and watch until the end!" With his speech finished he retreated back to his seat. I looked over at the fourth Kazekage, and I couldn't help but notice that we were too late to save Gaara's father. Although I don't think Gaara cared too much. The proctor appeared in the middle of the field, and began to explain the rules;

"The arena is different but the rules are the same as in the preliminaries...There are none. You fight until one of you dies, or acknowledges defeat," He said as she looked at all of us, "But if I determine that a match is over, I'll step in and stop it." He then pointed us towards the competitors waiting area, where we would wait until our matches. Most people went up the stairs, but our little group decided to run up the walls. He then called the first competitors.

"Hyūga Neji vs Uchiha Sakura!" Sakura jumped back over the rails, while Neji walked back down the stairs.

 **'Are you going to us the Byakugan Saku-chan?'** I heard Hinata say though the bond while we waited for Neji to take his spot on the field. Even though all of us could use the Byakugan due to events that took place during the aftermath of the war, Sakura was the best Jyūken user out of all of us, apart from Hinata that was.

 **'** **Yep, I thought I would give him a little scare, and a taste of his own medicine,'** Sakura replied, just as Neji appeared from the doors. As soon as he was standing in his place the proctor gave the signal, and the match began.

3rd person P.O.V

"Aren't you going to us your Byakugan Neji-san?" Sakura called as she stood there looking at the stoic Hyūga. He hadn't moved yet, and Sakura assumed it was because he didn't consider her a threat.

"I don't need to use my Byakugan on a weal, pregnant Kunoichi," He said as he just stood there. 'Considering the only taijutsu is the Jyūken, how is he going to beat her? By scowling at her?' Hinata could be heard scoffing through the link, which caused Sakura to smirk.

"That's a shame," She said as she sunk into the Jyūken stance, "Because I am going to use mine!" As soon as she finished speaking her eyes turned white and the veins around her eyes became more prominent.

"How did you get that?" Neji screamed at her as he dodged the strikes that she was aiming at him. He still hadn't activated his own, because he presumed she was lying and was using a henge.

"There is a fourth level to the Sharingan that most people don't know about, and the conditions for its activation are quite unique, But it allows the user to copy Kekkei genkai," Sakura explained as she kept him on the defence sing simple Jyūken attacks, "And I had happened to be training with Hinata when I activated it!" Neji looked towards his uncle, who didn't look surprised.

"Even if you force me to us my Byakugan, An Uchiha with a practically stolen kekkei genkai still can't beat a true Hyūga!" Neji snarled as he activated his own Byakugan and went on the offence. But he hadn't expe cted Sakura to counter all of his attacks with her own.

"Hakke kusho!" Sakura called as she slammed her palm into Neji's stomach and propelled him backwards. When Neji got to his feet he was shocked that this girl had had the audacity to use his own clan's jutsus against him. Neji went on the offense again, but this time he was using Kunai. He pulled a kunai after kunai from his pouch and hurled them at Sakura, who decided to use another jutsu that would piss him off.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!" Sakura called as she spun in a circle, propelling her chakra around her in a diameter of about a meter. All of the Kunai that Neji had thrown were deflected, but she kept up the spin and began throwing her own Kunai at him. He narrowly avoided one of the, before he was bombard with three. Sakura stopped rotating, and took up a stance that was all to familiar to Neji.

"Any last words before I end this match?" Sakura asked as she smirked at him. He glared at her before he spoke;

"You steal my clan justu, and you corrupt the Hyūga heiress, but I guess hats a good thing, since she is so weak..." He was cut of as Sakura began her attack;

"Jyūkenho: Hakke rokujuyon sho!" Sakura hit all of his tenketsu, before she stepped away from him and began to walk off as the proctor called the match. But she didn't see the kunai that he threw at her back. **' Watch out!'** Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata called just a second too late as the kunai went sailing into the middle of her back. Sakura let out a gasp f pain, but she didn't fall. She pulled the kunai out and flung it back at him, successfully pinning him to the wall. She threw three more of her Kunai for good measure, before she slowly walked towards him healing her back as she went. As soon as she was stood next to Neji she took of his Hitai-ate ad bandages, showing his curse seal to the whole arena.

"Hyūga Neji, stop being a god damned fool and let go of your hatred!" Sakura all but screamed in his face.

"What do you know of my hatred?" He snarled at her, still unable to move, "This curse mark represents 'a bird in a cage'... it is the symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny." He said as he stared hatefully at the Hyūga around the arena. He then continued his speech about how he ended up with the curse mark, and how his father had died. Hinata jumped down just as he finished speaking. She put a glowing hand on his forehead;

"Juin jutsu Kai!" she called out as she pushed more chakra into his head and released the seal. When she removed her hand the seal was slowly dissolving from the outside to wards the centre.

"I told you when I stopped your fight with Choji that I was going to have this seal abolished, and under my wishes my father and the elders have approved it. As we speak all of the seals of branch members are being removed by my shadow clones, and the Jutsu is to never be used again," she removed the kunai from his clothing, allowing him to be free of the wall, just as Hyūga Hiashi jumped down into the arena.

"If I may have the attention of the crowd for just one minute," He said as he looked towards the hokage for permission, "As you know, the Branch members are no longer considered as such, and there is no longer a main clan, but one united clan, I have decided to rename my successor...The new clan head will be Hyūga Neji when he comes of age!" Hiashi announced as he stepped up to his nephew's side. Neji looked at his uncle and cousin in shock. Hiashi turned to look at Nji;

"I also have something to give to you while we have your injuries looked at," he said as he grabbed Neji and shunshined away. The proctor looked around confused, before finally deciding to call the next match;

"Namikaze Hinata vs Sabaku no Temari!"

Sakura jumped back up to the viewing box, just as Temari jumped on her fan and floated to the arena floor. She stood in front of Hinata with her hand on top of her fan. As soon as the proctor called the match to start she sprung into action.

"fūton: kazekiri no jutsu!" she sais as she swung her fan towards Hinata, sending a blast of wind towards her. Hinata jumped into the air to avoid the wind, landing behind Temari and kicking her in the back. Temari whipped around and repeated the jutsu, leaving Hinata no time to jump.

"Hakke Kusho!" Hinata called as she pushed forward a more powerful blast of wind to counter the one that was sent her way. Temari was amazed by the power that had been emitted from her opponents hand, and she didn't have time to avoid Hinata's next move.

"Katon: Goryuka no jutsu!" Hinata called blowing a dragon shaped fireball at Temari, who jumped into the air, hoping to avoid the technique. It caught her foot and slightly singed the bottom of her kimono. She landed on her feet, and winced when she put pressure on her burnt ankle. Hinata used this to her advantage and quickly ran at Temari, activating her Byakugan as she ran, and struck her straight in the head, rendering her unconscious.

"Winner of the Match...Namikaze Hinata!" The proctor called as the medics rushed onto the field to get Temari. Hinata jumped onto the rail and gave Sasuke a hug.

"Thank you for teaching me that jutsu!" She exclaimed as she pulled away happily. That jutsu had cost her quite a bit of chakra, but it was essential in defeating her opponent.

* * *

 **That is it for this chapter...But how will the next round of fights go?**

 **Jutsu list:**

 **Hakke Kusho – Eight Trigrams air palm**

 **Hakkesho Kaiten – Eight trigrams palm rotation**

 **Jyūkenho: Hakke Rokujuyon sho – Gentle fist art: eight trigrams sixty four palms**

 **Fūton: Kazekiri no jutsu – wind style: wind blade jutsu**

 **Katon: Goryuka no jutsu – Fire style: art of the dragon flame**

 **Read and review to find out.**


	22. 21 - Puppets and Bugs!

**Author's note:**

 **Chapter 21 is up!**

 **The finals are well underway and our favourite bunch of shinobi has done well, but what's going to happen next?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto universe...**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – Puppets and Bugs!**

 **'** **speech'** \- Mental link

 _'_ _speech' -_ normal thoughts

"speech!" \- Jutsu name (only in speech)

Sakura's P.O.V

With two of the first round matches gone, it was Naruto' turn to fight. He was raring to go, and the proctor only needed to announce the match.

"Remember Naruto, He fights with puppets," I said as I put a hand on his shoulder, "So make sure you keep an eye out for the strings!"

"Match three: Sabaku no Kankuro vs Namikaze Naruto!" Naruto jumped straight over the railings, and in the corner of my eye I could see Gaara give Kankuro a good shove, sending him over the railings head first. Over the course of the month Gaara had reconnected with his siblings, and now thy understood that he wasn't who they thought he was...and that they were no longer apart of the invasion on Konoha. As soon as both of them were in their places the proctor began the match.

Naruto jumped straight away from Kankuro, putting a good 10 meters between them. At least he had listened to my advice. Kankuro unwrapped his puppet Kurosu, and it began moving towards Naruto, who was already moving to avoid it. He made two clones, and I saw his eyes flicking between Kankuro and the puppet, looking for the chakra strings. He then jumped back and made more clones to fight the puppet while he made his next move. He opened one of the scrolls that were in his ninja pouch and opened it. He bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the scroll summoning his ninjato. As soon as it appeared he grabbed it and sent his chakra flowing through it. He took of, using all of his speed, into the gap between Kankuro and Kurosu slicing the strings with his ninjato. Using this to their advantage the clones ran at Kankuro and began their assault. Not even five minutes later Kankuro was lying on the ground in a heap, knocked out and covered in bruises.

"That's just like Naruto," I said to Hinata as we leaned over the rail, "Using brute strength just because he knows we are guaranteed to be promoted." I said the last part so that no one could hear it, but it wouldn't be a shock if all four of us were promoted. He made his way back up the wall, where Gaara congratulated him with a fist bump, and then he made his way over to us.

Sasuke's P.O.V

As soon as Naruto was in my reach I whacked him over the head.

"You would think you would want to show off all of those awesome skills that you learnt," I said as I jumped over the railing as they called my name for my match. I heard him shouting insults at me before I landed, and then all of my attention was focused on the match. I was fighting Shino and his bugs, so I don't want to use fire jutsu and risk killing his bugs. That means I have to try to end it quickly by getting up close and personal.

"Begin!" The proctor said before he jumped back to the edge of the match. I immediately activated my sharingan and charged at Shino whose bugs couldn't keep up with my speed. I punched him straight in the stomach, and then followed it up by kicking him into the air and jumping after him. I placed two fingers on his spine, and then I turned him to the right and kicked him in the side, before flipping him over him and kicking him in the stomach 3 times before he slammed into the ground, out cold. I liked how useful the shishi rendan was.

"Winner...Uchiha Sasuke!" I was already standing on the platform before the proctor even spoke. The next match didn't last long. Shikamaru knew he wouldn't be able to win, so as soon as he had showcased his skills by trapping Gaara with his shadow he forfeited, saying that even if he caught Gaara with his shadow, he wouldn't be able to stop the sand, and that he was running out of chakra. They gave us a 10 minute break, since they had to decide who would get a by round.

"The shinobi getting the by round for this set of matches is...Sabaku no Gaara. The first match of this set is Namikaze Hinata vs Uchiha Sakura!" Sakura and Hinata smiled at each other, before they Shunshined into the middle of the arena. ' **No Byakugan Hina-chan,'** Sakura said as the proctor called the match to start **'Let's show them that we can fight without our kekkei genkai!'** Then they charged at each other. Sakura threw a punch at Hinata's head, and she leaned to the left to avoid it. She retaliated with a kick to the head, which was avoided with a quick backhand spring. Hinata went in for a roundhouse kick to the head, and I heard the crackle of electricity just as Hinata froze.

"Damn it Sakura!" Hinata shouted, from her paralysed position, before Sakura kicked her into the wall. With her paralysis easily reversed by her medical ninjutsu, Hinata was on the offensive again, this time using one of her water jutsu.

"Suiton: Senshokuko!" She called as a wall of water sharks formed in front of Sakura. She took a few out with Kunai, before she began weaving hand signs;

"Katon: Hosenka No jutsu!" Sakura called out as she breathed out mini fireballs, getting rid of the rest of the sharks. The two girls stood still for a minute, before they simultaneously activated their Byakugan. They charged towards each other, readying themselves for the final move;

"Hakke Sanjuni sho!" They both called out as they ran towards each other. Hinata managed to parry Sakura's first two blows, but then the pink haired matriarch picked up her speed and landed the next thirty blows perfectly, enabling the Hyūga heiress unable to continue the match. Sakura was declared the winner, and then she helped her friend up to the competitor's waiting are, where she healed her so that she could watch the next match in peace.

"Final match of round two: Namikaze Naruto vs Uchiha Sasuke!" The two boys smirked at each other, before they jumped over the rail and descended into the arena. Sakura smiled softly at her two teammates, before the proctor called the match to begin. Sasuke and Naruto engaged in a taijutsu battle, using Kage Bunshin and basic weaponry, before the two boys unsealed their respective choice weapons. Sasuke's Kusunagi against Naruto's Ninjato was a sight to behold, and the two boys were a blur as they engaged in a kenjutsu battle.

"GO NARUTO! GO SASUKE!" Sakura and Hinata cheered as they looked at the battle in awe, not caring who won. Sasuke then upped the level of the battle; He activated Sharingan and moved behind Naruto, aiming a well placed swing at Naruto's back. There was a poof of smoke, and Naruto appeared behind Sasuke, kicking him in the side and sending him into the wall.

"What do you say we give these guys a real show Naruto?" Sasuke said as he made hand signs that were all to familiar to the blonde shinobi.

"Katon: Goukyaku no jutsu!" Sasuke called out as he blew a giant fireball at his teammate, who didn't even bother jumping out of the way. He let the Kurama's chakra surround him, and the fireball dissipated to reveal him in his one tailed state. Sasuke followed suit and used his curse seal, going into his second state. He removed his jacket, not wanting it to get torn to shreds by his wings, and flew straight towards Naruto.

The people in the audience didn't know whether to be shocked or scared, so they all ended up sat there with their mouths open. Sakura and Hinata both face palmed at their husbands choice of moves, but they couldn't really complain. Both boys engaged in a taijutsu battle again, before Naruto jumped away from the fray. He made two clones, and quickly set to work creating his original technique:

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" he called as he charged towards Sasuke with his jutsu. Sasuke jumped out of the way, allowing the shuriken shaped jutsu to pass underneath him, where it dissipated as Naruto jumped into the air after Sasuke. Their swords clashed in mid-air, before they both fell to the ground. They landed in a crouch, and sprinted towards each other. Sasuke his wings to grab Naruto, only to realise that he had grabbed a clone. He looked behind him to see Naruto running at him with a rasengan formed in his hands. The Rasengan was met with one of Sasuke's black Chidori's, and after effect of the curse seals chakra. They were thrown away from each other as the Jutsus exploded. Naruto was the first to recover, and was charging at Sasuke with an army of clones. Sasuke dispatched each of the clones with a well-placed hit, before he realised that the whole army was made up of clones.

Naruto thrust his hands up through the dirt and grabbed Sasuke's hands.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!" Naruto called as he dragged Sasuke's body underground. Sasuke couldn't escape from the rock prison, and spoke to the proctor;

"I yield."

The proctor called the match, and then announced that there would be another thirty minute break to give the semi-finalists time to recuperate.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the Quarter finals of the chunin exams. Who will get the next by round?**

 **Jutsu list:**

 **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu - Earth Style: Head-hunter Jutsu**

 **Rasengan – Spiralling Sphere**

 **Chidori – One thousand birds**

 **Futon: Rasenshuriken – wind style: Spiraling shuriken**

 **Suiton: Senshokuko – Water style: a thousand hungry sharks jutsu**

 **Katon: Hosenka No jutsu – Fire style: Pheonix flower jutsu**

 **Hakke Sanjuni sho – eight trigrams thirty two palms**

 **Katon: Goukyaku no jutsu – Fire style: Great fireball jutsu**


	23. 22 - Gaara vs Naruto!

**Author's note:**

 **The final chapter of the Chunin exams is up...but will the exam end before the invasion starts? and who will be promoted to chunin?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – Gaara vs Naruto**

 **'** **speech'** \- Mental link

 _'_ _speech' -_ normal thoughts

"speech!" \- Jutsu name (only in speech)

Naruto's P.O.V

By the time our match was called, Gaara and I had already discussed what we were going to do about the possible invasion. We were going to use some of our respective Bijuu's chakra, and then Gaara was going to partially transform into the Shukaku. In the future we had recovered Shukaku from the Akatsuki, and he had been resealed inside Gaara using a stronger seal. Now Gaara could sleep safely and was no longer a danger to his siblings. He could also safely control Shukaku like I could control Kurama.

"The person who is going to receive a by round for the semi-finals is…," The proctor called out to get the crowds to quieten down, "Uchiha Sakura!" Sakura looked relieved, since she didn't want to have to fight two matches in a row…despite what other people thought, it was hard being pregnant. She was happily sat in the competitor's box with Hinata, and it looked like they were eating some of the food that they had brought with them.

"The next match is between: Sabaku no Gaara and Namikaze Naruto!" The proctor said, before Gaara enveloped both of us in his sand and teleported us to the arena floor. As soon as the proctor called the beginning of the match I was on the move. I sprinted towards Gaara, and immediately tried to overwhelm him with my Kage Bunshin. He easily dodged them and used his sand to take care of them.

"Rasengan!" I called as I attempted to ram the sphere into his back. His sand came up to block it, but I don't think Gaara had thought about the power difference in my Rasengan since I had been able to control the Kyuubi. It ploughed straight through the sand, and Gaara was forced to jump out of the way. He twisted in mid-air and sent some suna shuriken towards me. I reflected them with some shuriken of my own, before I realised that Gaara had sent his sand around the arena, so that it now formed a circle .

"Sabaku Rō!" Gaara called as the sand rushed towards me, encasing me and preventing me from moving. I instantly called upon Kurama's chakra, and sent it exploding outwards, much like the Kaiten, causing the sand to fly off of me. I crouched as low as I could, before I took a scroll from my pouch and summoned one of my three clones from Mount Myoboku. As soon as the clone was dispelled I was wearing my black and red sage cloak, and the orange ring was around my eyes. Gaara's eyes widened slightly, before he sent wave after wave of sand at, forcing me backwards.

"Sunajō Rōkaku!" He called as the sand began to form a vortex around me. I used the wind to my advantage, stepping into the sand vortex. It spun me around the arena, before I soon found myself on the top of the vortex. From my position above Gaara, I could see that most of his sand was being used in the vortex, so I switched myself with his gourd.

"Kawarimi no jutsu!" I called as I disappeared in a cloud of smoke, reappearing exactly where Gaara's gourd had been. I took the chance to punch him clean in the head, before I shunshined away from him. When I reappeared he glared at me, probably for the dirty tactic that I had used.

"What do you say we use one final move?" He questioned me, before his sand began to swirl around me. It began to take the form of a dragon, and I knew that he was going to send it straight at me.

"Saryū!" He called as it came sailing towards me. I quickly formed a Rasengan and ploughed through it, until I was caught in a sand prison once again. Since I had to save Chakra for the invasion, Gaara knew that I would risk expelling anymore.

"I yield!" I shouted so that proctor could hear me, and I could see that Sakura was laughing.

"Namikaze Naruto had yielded, The match goes to Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara let me go, and then he walked back to where he had begun the match. Sakura jumped over the railing and stood opposite him when he was healed, leaving Sasuke, Hinata and I in the competitor's box watching. I was wondering of Sakura would be able to defeat Gaara, when my mind was cleared by the start of the match.

Third person P.O.V

Sakura jumped further away from Gaara as soon as the battle began. She immediately began throwing shuriken at Gaara, who was deflecting them using his sand. He then began retaliating, by targeting her with his sand. Sakura jumped out of the way, before she began rapidly making hand signs.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" She called as the fire dragon flew around the arena, turning most of Gaara's sand into glass. It fell to the floor of the arena and shattered, leaving Gaara with the small amount that was still in his gourd. She smiled triumphantly, before she charged at him, gathering chakra in her fist as she got closer to him. Sakura aimed another punch at his head, just as he pulled the rest of his sand up to shield him. Sakura's punch cracked the sand, before she jumped away. She began to gather chakra in her hands, its blue hue turning purple as she channelled lightning and fire Chakra into it. It began to take the shape of a sphere, and little flashes of pink could be seen throughout it. The flashes of pink were specially made pieces of chakra paper, which were cut like cherry blossoms. The paper channelled the two types of chakra, creating a spherical shape that looked like a tornado of fire and lightning.

"Kaika ikari!" Sakura said as she charged at Gaara once again, intent on ending the battle. Gaara's sand blocked the attack, but didn't not manage to block the one from behind. As soon as Gaara had blocked the attack from the front, Sakura had substituted with a clone that had snuck up on Gaara. The attack hit him in the back, before it engulfed them both in a giant sphere. Inside the sphere Gaara was being cut by the razor sharp pieces of paper as they burned and swirled around him. When the sphere cleared, Gaara was lying on the ground, with his hands by his side. Gaara was smiling down at his as she helped him to his feet again.

"Winner of the match: Uchiha Sakura!" The proctor called as they walked towards the infirmary.

"Winner of the Tournament: Uchiha Sakura!" Sakura stopped and waved to the crowd; before she continued on to heal Gaara. One he had been healed they were called back onto the field, where they found that all of the other competitors were stood.

"The final results of the Chunin exams will be known by the end of the next two weeks," Hiruzen Sarutobi said as he stood from his seat, "But for now I think we all agree that these young Shinobi deserve a round of applause for their performances today!" the crowd began to applause.

Sakura looked around the crowd and noticed that the audience had slowly began falling asleep, causing the applause to die out.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter...**

 **Who will survive the invasion?**

 **Will they be able to stop Orochimaru?**

 **Japanese/Jutsu list:**

 **Rasengan – Spiralling Sphere**

 **Suna Shuriken – Sand Shuriken**

 **Kawarimi no jutsu – Substitution jutsu**

 **Sunajō Rōkaku – Sand castle wolf horn**

 **Saryū – Sand dragon**

 **Kaika ikari – Blossoming rage**

 **Read and Review to find out :)**


	24. 23 - The Failed Plan

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the late update, I had exams last week and I didn't get any time to post or write.**

 **This chapter is the official start of the invasion, and I hope it is up to scratch**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 –** **The failed plan**

 **'** **speech'** \- Mental link

 _'_ _speech'_ _-_ normal thoughts

"speech!" \- Jutsu name (only in speech)

3rd person P.O.V

As soon as the genjutsu began to take effect, Sakura and Hinata were weaving hand signs. They cancelled the jutsu just before it fully took effect, and if you looked hard enough you could see Kabuto cursing in the stands. Kakashi and Gai rushed to help evacuate the civilians along with the rest of the Genin teams, while Gaara and the rest of the time travellers rushed to help the Sandaime with Orochimaru. The rest of the Konoha Shinobi was fighting off the Oto Shinobi with the help of the Suna Shinobi. Sasuke shunshined away as the sound four began to erect the purple barrier, only for it to disappear when one of them had their throat slit. Sasuke had immediately gone for Sakon and Ukon, since they were technically two people. The other three were captured by the anbu, with the use of some seals that Naruto had drawn.

Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Gaara all landed on the roof just as Sasuke appeared in front of Orochimaru, Who was seething with rage. They smirked at him, before he started weaving hand signs.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" He said as three coffins began to rise from the ground. Those coffins were the tombs of the First, second and Fourth Hokage. The first two coffins opened, revealing Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, but the third coffin cracked and sank back into the ground.

"You can't summon someone who had been sealed inside the Shinigami's stomach, Oro-teme!" Naruto shouted at Orochimaru, before we all set our plan in action. HInata and Sasuke jumped after Hashirama Senju, while Sakura and Naruto went after Tobirama. Gaara was going to stay behind to make sure that the third hokage didn't have to sacrifice his life to seal Orochimaru. Each team had been given one of the seals that they used in the war, and it was up to the teams to get the opening to use them. Tsunade and Shizune had gone to the hospital, to ensure that they could keep the amount of injured people down to a minimum. And Jiraiya was going to summon Gamabunta if Manda was summoned, but until then he was assisting the rest of the shinobi in evacuating the villagers.

 **With Sakura and Naruto:**

Sakura's P.O.V

Sasuke and I had been split up because we could both use Amaterasu. That meant we had an advantage against the Mokuton user and the Suiton user. And we sent Hinata with Sasuke, since she was also a Suiton user, so she could make it easier for him to channel his lightning. Naruto and I were currently dodging water and trying to get closer to him. The plan was to try and get me an opening to set him on fire, which he couldn't put out, but he was keeping us on our toes.

"Suiton: Suidanha!" He called as he spat a torrent of water at us. We dodged just in time, and were shocked to see that state it had left the forest behind us in; a line of trees directly where we had been standing had been sliced down to the stump, and there was not a single animal to be seen. It was a jet of high pressure water, and I knew that we were screwed if it hit us. Naruto reacted straight away, and sent an army of shadow clones after the second Hokage.

I charged in with the army of clones, dealing one of my earth shattering punches, casing chunks of earth to fly towards him. I ended up hitting some of Naruto's clones as well, but that was to be expected. We back him towards the village walls, intent on getting him away from the lake that we had mistakenly drawn him to. Naruto signalled me, which meant he was good to handle the diversion from here on out. I watched him fight, silently preparing to activate my doujutsu.

Naruto's P.O.V

While Sakura was preparing to use Amaterasu, I was trying to keep the second hokage as far away from her as I could. But it was easier said than done, since he kept leading me back towards her when he went on the offensive. I sent two of my clones after him, both of them using the Rasenrengan, while I jumped back to Sakura.

"Whenever you are ready, Sakura-chan!" I said as summoned some more clones to keep him away from us. When I looked at her, her eyes were bleeding, and her Sharingan was no longer three tomoe, but a beautiful design of a six pointed shuriken.

"Amaterasu!" She said as she looked straight at him. He was engulfed in black flames, which began tearing at his resurrected body. His body began regenerating, but it wasn't a full regeneration, as it would burn before it was ever completed. Sakura released the jutsu, and I ran up and slapped a seal on his forehead, before his eyes went dull and his body was wrapped up in a scroll.

"That was easier than I thought!" I chirped as I helped my heavily pregnant teammate to her feet.

"Yh, but now we have to help battle the Shodai," She said as she began walking towards the huge wooden forest that had erupted about a mile away in the middle of our battle.

 **With Hinata and Sasuke:**

Hinata's P.O.V

As soon as we had caught up the Shodaime Hokage we were defending from his attacks. It was hard to even get three meters away from him, as he would make sure we were never that close. Sasuke was currently hacking away at some of the wood with his Kusunagi, and I was left to try and approach with a Jūken strike.

"Juho Shoshiken!" I called as I focused my chakra into two lions on my fists, before I charged at him. I struck as many of the tenketsu on his arm as I could, but it seemed like they were just regenerating. Sasuke and I alternated our hits, trying not to use any powerful ninjutsu, as we wanted to conserve our chakra for Orochimaru.

 **"** **We are on our way!"** I heard Sakura say through the bond, and I could sense their chakra approaching from the west.

"Hinata," Sasuke called as he jumped backwards, "I am going to try one of my jutsu, but I need you to keep him occupied!" I nodded before charging towards the shodaime again.

Sasuke's P.O.V

While Hinata was distracting the hokage, I immediately set about setting up my jutsu. I flew through the hand signs that I needed.

"Katon: Goryuka no jutsu!" I said as I blew the dragon shaped fireballs into the sky, turning the ordinary clouds into storm clouds. Hinata was still trying to pummel the hokage, who was successfully evading her punches...until he backed himself up into a tree. I winced in sympathy as one of Hinata's punches caught him square in the jaw. As son as the clouds began generating lightning, I thrust my arm into the sky and coated it with lightning chakra, drawing the lightning to me.

"Hinata!" I called, causing her to turn around and retreat back to my side at the sight of the lightning beast that was forming above me.

"Suiton: Suiryodan no jutsu!" She called as she sent a dragon of water at the shodaime, causing him to be dowsed in water. As soon as the water attack had ceased I sent my jutsu towards the hokage;

"Kirin!"

As the jutsu hit, I could see Naruto and Sakura approaching, Sakura tackled Naruto out of the jutsu's path. There was a distinct sizzling noise as the jutsu hit the water covered kage, but our joy was short lived. As he began regenerating, we noticed the forest around us getting denser.

"Mokuton hijutsu: Jukai Kotan!" Hashirama said as the forest got denser and denser, successfully hiding him.

As we fought to keep our footing on the changing terrain, Naruto and Sakura landed next to us, with the former covered in twigs and leaves where Sakura had pushed him into the bushed to get him away from my lightning attack.

"Ok," Sakura said as she surveyed our surroundings, "The Shodaime Hokage is going to be more of a challenge than the Nidaime!" We jumped out of the way of a tree branch that flew towards us. Hinata was frantically searching the surrounding for any sign of the edo tensei kage, but she was a second too late in finding him as he kicked Sakura away from us.

Naruto's P.O.V

As Hinata ran after Sakura, Sasuke and I put our last minute plan into action. I ran at the Shodaime hokage with a rasengan in my left hand, and my ninjato in my right. I thrust the rasengan towards his chest, and swiped at his head with my ninjato, successfully forcing him into the seal that Sasuke had just set up. The seal was a gravity seal that prevented him from moving, allowing me to successfully seal him. I then sealed him in a scroll like I had with the Nidaime, before Sasuke and I joined up with Hinata and Sakura, who were on their way back to the village.

* * *

 **That's the end of the edo tensei kage, but what will they find when they return to the arena? Will the Sandaime Hokage survive? Who will be promoted?**

 **Read and Review to find out ;)**

 **japanese/ Jutsu:**

 **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei – Summoning: Impure world resurrection**

 **Teme – Bastard (not sure it is completely correct)**

 **Suiton – Water style**

 **Mokuton – Wood style**

 **Amaterasu - Heavenly Illumination**

 **Katon: goryuka no jutsu – Fire style: dragon flame jutsu**

 **Mokuton hijutsu: Jukai Kotan – Wood release secret technique: Nativity of a world of trees**

 **Kirin - Giraffe**


	25. 24 - Orochimaru vs The time travelers

**Author's note:**

 **Sorry for the extremely late update, i have had a lot of exams and issues to deal with...**

 **Team seven are on their way back to the village to assist Gaara and the Sandaime Hokage...But will they succeed?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden...It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 – Orochimaru vs. The Time Travellers**

 **'** **speech'** \- Mental link

 _'_ _speech' -_ normal thoughts

"speech!" \- Jutsu name (only in speech)

Sakura's P.O.V

We were on our way back to the village when we felt the spike in Gaara's chakra. He was currently engaged in a fight with Orochimaru, so there was no guarantee that he hadn't had to release Shukaku to fight. Naruto was currently relying on his senjutsu to see how the rest of the village was doing against the Oto shinobi.

 **'we have to speed up!'** I said as i put on a burst of speed. At six months pregnant I was hoping to get this battle out of the way as soon as possible, so that i could just relax until we had to go on the idate mission. Then it was just d-ranks until i go into labour. Hinata was currently running alongside me, even though i didn't actually need protecting now, since Naruto had perfected the seal.

As we approached the village gates i could see everyone else clench their fists in anticipation. We all had our reasons to want to defeat Ororchimaru. As soon as we were through the village gates Sasuke and Naruto sped off. Leaving me behind...Again!

"GET BACK HERE!" I screamed as pushed a minute amount of chakra to my feet and caught up to them. When they looked at me they were both smirking, as if to say they knew i was going to catch up. i just sighed, before the stadium came into view in front of us.

3rd person P.O.V

As soon as Gaara saw Team 7 approaching he was on the defensive, making his way back to them. His role in the fight from now on would be defence. The sandaime had been evacuated to another place in the village. Naruto immediately ran up to Orochimaru, jumping into his nine tailed mode.

"Bijūdama Rasenshuriken!" He said as he slammed the jutsu straight into Orochimaru's stomach. As he ran back up to his team he followed through with a normal rasenshuriken, hurling it from a safer distance. as the two imploded, they could hear their victim screaming, but they knew he wasn't finished yet. As the smoke cleared they could see him standing up and shedding his skin. He threw shuriken at them, which were all blocked by Gaara's impenetrable sand. this continued on for a good ten minutes, with team seven throwing jutsu after jutsu at him. Orochimaru would shed his skin, but it would put an incredible drain on his chakra.

 **'We may have to go with amaterasu,'** Hinata thought as she moved in towards Orochimaru, intent on sealing his tenketsu. Sasuke stood off to the side, while Sakura rushed in to join Hinata. Together they unleashed their Eight trigrams and sealed all of his tenketsu.

' **NOW!'** They all screamed at Sasuke as they jumped away from Orochimaru, before was engulfed in black flames. Orochimaru's screams could be heard throughout the village as he was burned to nothing by the inextinguishable flames. Team 7 all stood looking down on him as he was finally removed from the world. They men of the team pulled their respective wives into a hug, before they all walked away from the sight of the battle.

Naruto's P.O.V

After i had released a flare to signal orochimaru's defeat we all split up to take down the rest of the otogakure shinobi. Between my Kage bunshin and Sakura's inhuman strength, it would be no problem. Even Tsunade was working alongside us to take them down. with the rest of the army defeated we were summoned to the Hokage's office, where Sandaime-sama and Tsunade were waiting for us with the other elders.

"You have done this village a great service by defeating this threat," He said as he took a pull from his pipe, "Why have we have decided to make you four chunnin, on the grounds of a battlefield promotion." We all looked at each other a smiled. in our old timeline only Sakura had become a chunnin, this time we were all going to rise up the ranks together.

"We just have one request," Sakura said as she stepped foreward, "We request that Nara Shikamaru also be made a Chunin." That caused a small uproar with the elders, who hadn't even wanted me to become a genin, let alone a chunin.

* * *

 **Jutsu list:**

 **Bijūdama Rasenshuriken - Tailed beast ball spiralling shuriken**

 **amaterasu - heavenly illumination**


	26. 25 - Are we there yet?

**Author's note:**

 **Hey guys,**

 **i know i haven't written a lot lately, and that because my laptop was being fixed...but now that it is working again there may be an influx of new chapters, that should thin out to about one a week, hopefully on wednesday or saturday.**

 **without further ado...;et the chapter commence**

 **disclaimer: Naruto and his universe are owned by Masashi kishimoto!**

* * *

Chapter 25 – Are we there yet?

 **'Speech'** – Mental link

' _Speech'_ – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

Sakura's P.O.V

Once we had all finished celebrating our promotions to chunin, we arranged to go on a camping trip...Although that wasn't all we were doing. As we made our way out of the village we decided to camp in the clearing in the forest of dead trees. No one from the village would bother us, as they were under the impression that we were celebrating our promotion as a team. The forest of trees was right between Konohagakure and the current Akatsuki hideout, which means that Itachi and Kisame had to come through here to get to the village.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked for the seventeenth time as we continued our slow walk through the forest, causing Sasuke to kick him into the nearest shrubbery. By the time he rejoined us the trees grew white and bore no leaves.

"Time to set up camp!" I exclaimed cheerfully as we reached the clearing where Naruto fought Kakuzu in our old timeline. Naruto and Sasuke went to get some rocks and dry wood for the fire pit while Hinata and I set up the tents. The two tents were basic shinobi tents, but they had additional features. Naruto had added genjutsu seals into the fabric, so that the tents wouldn't be seen and people were subconsciously redirected around them. Once we had the tents up we started unpacking one of the scrolls that contained our food, which were all packed by meal and only had enough for that one. The food in the first scroll was a container of onigiri and a salad, and we had bought some fish for the first meal which was going to b cooked on the fire.

Sasuke's P.O.V

When Naruto and I returned to the clearing the girls were sitting by the fire pit, gutting the fish. I set the stones around the outside, and some of the wood in the middle. I lit the fire using a minor fire jutsu, before we left it to sit.

"So, what is the plan for when Itachi arrives?" Hinata asked as they skewered the fish and left them sitting against the rocks to cook.

"I am going to place one of Naruto's seals down the path, so that Itachi and Kisame will fall into the genjutsu I am going to set up," Sakura said as she nibbled on a rice ball. We were out here for two days, and Itachi wasn't expected to turn up until tomorrow.

"The genjutsu is going to render Kisame immobile, and Itachi will be drawn to the clearing, which means Naruto and Hinata you are going to get Kisame and bring him to the clearing so that we can talk to Itachi," I continued as we ate. We all decided that it would be better to spend the day sitting up, and by the time we finished we were heavily exhausted and it was time to go to sleep.

Sakura's P.O.V (The next day)

When we woke up the next day we were greeted by the bird chirping, and the approaching chakra of my brother-in-law.

"Sasuke!" I said as I shook him awake, "Get up! They are literally ten minutes away!" I continued to Shake him until he shot up, wide awake, and rushed out of the tent to wake up the others. I quickly changed into my shinobi gear, making sure that I had both my chakra and the baby's concealed before I exited the tent. Everyone was assembled by the fire, which was slowly being studded out by Naruto kicking the dirt into it.

"Ok, so we have about five minutes until Itachi get here," I said as I stood with Sasuke by my side, "Which mean you two better get going, since Kisame should be immobile by now." They nodded before they disappeared into the barren forest. As soon as we couldn't sense their chakra Sasuke and I set about our plan. I sat in the middle of the clearing with my legs crossed, and immediately began moulding my chakra for a genjutsu. And it wasn't a moment too soon, as Itachi came walking into the clearing.

"Hello, Foolish Little Brother!"

Sasuke's P.O.V

As soon as Itachi entered the clearing I began to see the effects of the genjutsu. He couldn't see Sakura, and he still thought that Kisame was next to him, the after affect of the first genjutsu.

"Itachi," I said as I approached him. He just stared at me, before he lunched and slammed me up against a tree.

"Have you come to kill me?" He said as his hold on my neck loosened slightly, "It was foolish of you to come here." I just laughed.

"Kill you?" I said as I forced his hand away from my throat, "I have come to bring you back to the village!" He looked at me with eyes full of shock, so I took my chance to restrain him. I shunshined behind him and slapped one of Naruto's immobilising seals on his back.

"Now you are going to listen, and listen well," I said as I kneeled in front of him, "I know why you killed the clan; they were planning a coup-de-tat, and you were given the mission to kill them all, but you spared me. I also know that you are Jiraiya's spy inside the akatsuki...and that you still love me..." I trailed off as I could see him beginning to look at me with his non stoic face.

"And you expect me to believe this because?" he said, although I could see him willing himself to believe it. I began to weave the necessary hand signs, before I cast another jutsu;

"Memori tensō jutsu!" I said as a fog began to surround us. Sakura designed this jutsu to allow us to show people what we had to endured in our timeline, and I was currently showing Itachi what had happened when I had killed him.

 **'is everything okay, Sasuke-kun?'** Sakura asked as she looked on from her hidden point. I didn't reply, but nodded my head. As soon as the jutsu had finished I released the seal on his back and helped him to his feet. It was that moment that Naruto chose to come bursting into the clearing to deliver a well and truly bound Kisame. His wife was walking at a much more reserved pace behind them.

"So Onii-san," I said as I stood next to him, "What will you do now?"

* * *

 **So..what will itachi do? and what is going to happen to kisame?**

 **Jutsu bank**

 **Memori tensō jutsu - Memory transfer technique**

 **read and review :)**


	27. 26 - Danzo

**Author's note:**

 **i know this bit of the story may seem a bit rushed, but it isn't as important as some of the other things that happen, and i was also at a bit of a loss for what to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his universe.**

* * *

Chapter 26 – Danzo's gone?

 **'Speech'** – Mental link

' _Speech'_ – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

Sasuke's P.O.V

Itachi looked at me before he pulled me into a hug. I stiffened before I returned the hug. I then looked towards Naruto, only to see him prodding the fuming Kisame with a stick. Samehada was nowhere to be seen, so I could only assume it had been sealed in a scroll.

"I am glad that I am no longer a villain in your eyes otouto, but what can I do now?" Itachi asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"You can come back to Konoha for one," Sakura said, although she hadn't revealed herself yet. Itachi looked to the direction of her voice, and was surprised to see that he couldn't see anyone.

"Sakura," I said as I walked towards her, "Why don't you release the genjutsu and show yourself?" I heard her chuckle, before the genjutsu dissolved as it was released.

"Konichiwa, Itachi-onii-san," She said as she walked towards him, "I'm your sister in law Sakura!" she then pulled him into a hug, causing him to splutter slightly. I just laughed before she pulled away. He looked at me puzzled before I explained the situation. Once he had been told of our future and time travel he understood more clearly.

"It's an honour to meet you," he said, before he looked towards Kisame, "But I cannot come back to the village, the elders would never allow it..." He was cut off by the dobe.

"Actually, the current elders are being removed from power as we speak," Naruto said as h scratched the back of his head, "And the mission scroll is being released to the village, so that you may return to lead a peaceful life...well, as peaceful as a shinobi can live." Itachi looked at us surprised, before he disappeared in a bundle of crows. I was about to call out for him, when I saw him reappear behind Kisame.

"My apologies, Kisame," He said as he held his hand out, "But I cannot allow you to leave this place, especially if it will endanger my family." He had a kunai in his hand, which he then used to slit Kisame's throat.

Naruto's P.O.V

As soon as I saw Kisame go limp I jumped in the air;

"YATTA!" I cheered, "ONE LESS AKATSUKI TO KILL!" Hinata just sighed, before she walked over to the rest if the group. I joined them after I removed Kisame's head and sealed it inside a scroll. I didn't need the bounty money, but it would be better if he was officially known as dead, and I could always give the money to one of the shops. Itachi looked a little sad, so I can only guess that he saw his partner as a friend. We all sat down to eat lunch, albeit a little awkwardly, before we set off for the village.

 _At the village gates_

All the way back to the village Sasuke and Sakura had been filling Itachi in on what had happened since we had come back to the past, and what else we planned to do to change the future. As soon s the village gates were visible, Itachi abandoned his Akatsuki cloak, and took of his scratched forehead protector. We were all surprised when Sasuke pulled out a brand new one from his kunai pouch, but then we shrugged it off, considering we knew he liked to be prepared. We were greeted with a warm welcome, before we shunshined straight to the Hokage tower.

Tsunade-baa-chan and Lord third were waiting for us, since Sakura had sent a message via katsuyu before we departed.

As soon as we entered the office Itachi bowed to the hokage, and they entered a deep discussion about how Itachi was going to be re-integrated back into the village. The rest of us stood or sat around the office, waiting to hear the final verdict. They were currently talking about his ninja rank, since he had decided to revert back to a jounin instead of ANBU, so that he could be in the village as much as possible.

"I will have a new flack jacket sent to your house, assuming you will be living with your brother for now?" Lord third asked as he took a long pull from his pipe. Itachi confirmed this, before he voiced a question of his own;

"What is happening with the elders now?" He asked as he looked towards the door slightly, causing lord hokage to flinch slightly.

"There was a little scuffle when we removed them from their positions," He said as he placed his pipe down on the table, "Which resulted In Danzo revealing the sharingan he had implanted in his arm and left eye." This caused Itachi to gasp, since he hadn't actually known about that.

"So we put him in the detention facility, With no contact with anyone, and all of his root soldiers are having their seals removed and being re-integrated into society.

Itachi nodded, before we all left the room and headed to the Uchiha-namikaze district. Along the way there were people in the streets, looking to see if it was true and many whispering between themselves. We made it back to the district without our actual journey being disrupted

Sakura's P.O.V

As soon as we were in the door I jumped onto the couch and put my feet up. Hinata came and sat next to us, while Itachi and Sasuke went into the study to talk. Naruto was probably raiding the kitchen for food.

"Seriously Naruto," I said as I went into the kitchen to get a drink, "We only had lunch about an hour ago!" He smiled sheepishly, before he boiled the kettle and started making his instant ramen. I just sighed, before Hinata and I got to work making a bigger diner than usual. We were celebrating Itachi's return, so we were going to have all of the time travellers over, excluding Gaara, who had already gone back to Sunagakure. We split the task of cooking, so Shizune was going to bring a dessert, while Hinata and I would be cooking the other food. But that didn't mean we couldn't also cook a dessert.

* * *

 **So thats the chapter...But what is going to happen next?**

 **Read and review to find out.**


	28. 27 -Teams Itachi and Kakashi

**Authors note:**

 **Once again I'm sorry for the long update time, but things have been a little hectic recently.**

 **The next chapter is up, and its everything is being rearranged...But what is going to happen with the Idate mission?**

* * *

Chapter 27 - Teams Itachi and Kakashi

'Speech' – Mental link

'Speech' – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

Sakura's P.O.V

Now that Itachi's return had been publicised and we were no longer getting a ridiculous amount of looks in the streets we were going to the hokage tower to see about Tsunade-sama's coronation and the team arrangements.

All of the Genin teams, and their instructors, as well as all of the other Genin our age that didn't pass the exams. We were all walking at a brisk yet relaxing pace, since we didn't want to be late, but we also didn't want to be the first group there. When we did eventually arrive we were greeted by the rest of the rookie nine...but there was no sign of Kakashi.

"How late do you think he is going to be this time?" I asked Sasuke as we stood to the side of the office. He looked at me, before contemplating his reply;

"About an hour or so I guess." Naruto and Hinata were talking to Shino and Kiba, who were having fun annoying all of the Genin from our year that didn't graduate. The door opened and the hokage entered the office, followed closely by Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sempai. The hokage took a seat at the desk, while the other two sat on two stools behind him.

"Now that everyone is here…" He was cut off by a puff of smoke at the door. Itachi appeared, holding Kakashi by the back of his flak jacket, and he held Kakashi's book in his left hand.

"Sorry we are late Hokage-sama," Itachi said as he let go of Kakashi and gave him back the book that he had been holding hostage, "But Kakashi didn't make it easy to catch him." Sarutobi just waved them off, and continued on with his announcement.

"I have called all of you here today to discuss some of the rearrangements that are going to be made to the teams; The first is that Team 7 is going to become two three man squads, comprising of one Jounin and two Chunnin," When he said that there were some murmurs going around the room.

"The first of the two teams will be Team Itachi…Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura and Uchiha Itachi. The other half of the team is going to form Team Kakashi…Hatake Kakashi, Namikaze Naruto and Namikaze Hinata. They will still complete missions together, but since they are now Chunnin we thought that it would be best to split them into two teams that would work better than a group of five." The other Genin in the room just looked at us with envy.

"To replace Hinata on Team 8 will be…Watanabe Ami! And that is all of the team arrangements for now. Teams Kakashi and Itachi please wait behind."

Sasuke's P.O.V

As the rest of the shinobi filed out of room we made our way towards the desk. Sarutobi pulled a scroll out of his desk, and it looked all too familiar to me.

"Now, as you know Tsunade's Coronation is going to be held in two weeks, but she has decided to leave it till now to tell me that she would like her old friend from the Tea country to be here…" He just looked at his student who was looking out the window with a sheepish grin on her face.

"So I have decided to give your teams this mission, which I have been assured you have dealt with in your old timeline." He then proceeded to read out the scroll that we had dubbed the Idate mission. The only added detail was that we were going to be escorting them back to the leaf village after for the coronation. Let's just hope Idate doesn't start hitting on Sakura again.

"You are also going to be the team that represents Tsunade as the team that is most likely to succeed her, so you are going to be required to be standing with us at the coronation...in your finest wear."

One week later

Sakura's P.O.V

We were on our way to the Tea house that was at the border of the land of tea, where we would encounter Idate for the first time. Sasuke kept howering over me since I was going on maternity leave after this mission, but it was getting really annoying. As soon as the tea house was in sight we slowed to a brisk walk, and Naruto took that chance to put his arm around Hinata's shoulders as we were walking.

When we reached the tea house we sat down and waited for the Lady to come and take our orders, and took notice of Idate sitting in the corner.

"Wecome!" The lady said as she placed our tea in front of us.

"Obaa-san, I'll have sweet bean soup!" Naruto said as he sat with his hands over the table. Hinata was sat next to him, with Sasuke and I opposite them.

"I'll have dumpling, please," I said as I gave Naruto a stern look for not being polite. Hinata asked for the same while Sasuke asked for jelly.

"I'm gonna work so hard!" Naruto exclaimed while we sat waiting for the lady to return with our orders. Idate had gotten up, and if I remembered correctly was going to approach us.

"Naruto, don't take unnecessary action by yourself," I scolded him softly. Even though he was an eighteen year mentally, he still acted like his twelve year old self.

"Hai, Hai," He replied, just as Idate stopped just behind me.

"Having sweet bean soup when it's so nice outside," He said, with the slight hate for shinobi present in his voice, "The Shinobi profession sure is carefree!"

"What did you say?" Naruto said as he glared at Idate. Idate just continued chewing on the wooden needle sticking out of his mouth as he replied;

"Things must be peaceful for the leaf village, Such a dense looking bunch of kids…"

"What?!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his hand on the table and stood up. I could see Sasuke smirking in the corner of my eyes. But that smirk fell when Idate looked at me:

"Hey! I didn't know there was such a cutie here!" He said as he leant on the table in front of me, "I take back that previous comment!" This time I didn't even reply.

"I'm Idate Morino, What your name young lady?" He said as he leant on his elbow.

"Uchiha Sakura," Was all I replied, asi continued to drink my tea.

"Don't you talk to Sakura in such a familiar tone!" Naruto said, finding another reason to be annoyed with the young Morino. Idate just ignored him and kept his sights on me.

"Sakura...What a lovely name, hey, even a chance meeting is due to karma from a previous life." He said as he winked at me, "Why don't we talk about our future?"

"She's not interested," Sasuke said as he took a long sip of his tea. But once again Idate ignored the other people at the table;

"I'm talking about you quitting the shinobi life and becoming my bride..." Naruto was about to interrupt, but Hinata kicked him from under the table and sent him flying into the wall.

"Stop being silly!" She said to her husband, but idate thought she was talking to him. He stood up from the table:

"Just joking!" He said as he turned to leave, "I hate Shinobi...If you wander around the land of tea anymore, there'll be a price to pay!" This time we didn't even reply to him and just let him leave. The lady returned with our food just as he left.

"Here," She said as she placed the bill in front of me, "Thanks for your patronage!" As she walked away I noticed that once again Idate had given us his bill. We hurried to finish our food, and catch up with him.

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter, but what will they do when they catch Idate this time?**

 **R &R to find out :)**


	29. 28 - The Race Begins

**Author's note:**

 **Once again I am sorry for how long it has taken me to update but i have been very busy for the start of my College term.**

* * *

Chapter 28 – The Race Begins

'Speech' – Mental link

'Speech' – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

Sasuke's P.O.V

As soon as we caught up to Idate we relayed our plan through our mental bond. As soon as he tripped over the tree branch we set it into action. Sakura took a cue from Shikamaru and released a net of wires to catch him, leaving him hanging upside down from a tree. His hands were the only part of his body that were free. His knife had landed just underneath him, so Naruto picked it up and gave it to him, before we continued on our way.

"That will teach you not to mess with Shinobi!" Naruto and Sakura hollered out as we gained distance. It would take him at least an hour or two to cut through those ropes.

With the client

As soon as we arrived in the village, we went straight to see our client...Boss Jirocho. He was sitting in the middle of the main room, drinking a pot of tea.

"All of you, thanks for coming," He said as we sat down in front of him. Hinata had reminded Naruto not to do his stupid introduction again, as we had told her all about it before we left.

"Now that the greetings are done, I'll get to the main topic," Sasuke said as he helped me get comfortable with my feet crossed in front of me, "The third Hokage said we were to get the details of the main part of the mission from you, since we know we will be escorting you back to the village after we have completed it."

"Do you know of the Dedication Ceremony at the Todoroki Great Shrine?" He asked as he offered us some tea. Sakura and Hinata gladly accepted a cup, while Naruto and I politely declined. We all nodded, so he didn't need to give us the long explanation again. He then introduced us to Idate, who we just smirked at when he realised that it was us. After talking for another hour we retired for the night.

The next morning

Sakura's P.O.V

We sat on the rail at the start of the race, waiting for Idate to set off, and it was taking so long. The runner for the other team was such a ladies man, he was talking to everyone. Hinata and Naruto were surveying the crowd, and it wasn't long before they spotted the Shinobi that was hired by the other team: Aoi Rokusho. He currently had his bangs coving his eyes, and was wearing a blue bandana, but we knew that it was him.

As soon as the race started Idate ran in the opposite direction of the boats, and this time we didn't even question him, we just followed him. As soon as we got to the turn along the cliff face I threw a rope around Idate's waist to stop him running off of the edge. Hinata and Naruto were running up ahead, to scout for the Kiri shinobi.

"Idate!" I called as I caught up to him, "When we get to the boat, you need to stay with Me and Hinata...Is that understood?" I gave him no room to argue, and I slowed my pace again so that I was trailing behind him slightly. As soon as we reached the beach and boarded the boat Hinata and I stood next to him as he guided the boat towards Nagi island. It wasn't even half an hour later that we were ambushed by the Kiri shinobi and Aoi Rokusho. They started their assualt by making a rain of needles come down on the boat, which was gracefully stopped by our Kaiten.

"Sakura! Hinata!" Sasuke shouted at us as he engaged the group on ninja, with Naruto backing him up, "Get Idate to the island!" Hinata and I nodded, before we pulled him to the edge of the of the boat and dived into the water. Hinata used her water affinity to guide us through the water swiftly using a minor water jutsu. As soon as we reached the island we turned around, only to be caught by Aoi.

"There is no use running!" He said as he threw his umbrella above us, sending it spinning into the air. I vaguely remembered what was going to happen as I used my own technique:

"Makyō Hyōshō!" I said as the impenetrable ice mirrors formed a dome around us. As soon as the rain of needles stopped I got rid of one of the mirrors and we made a run for the coverage of the trees. Hinata and Idate were running in front, while I used he rest of the mirrors as our shields by moving them with chakra strings.

"Keep running!" I shouted as I just barely trailed behind them. Thank god this is my last mission. Hinata and Idate were just reaching the bridge Where Aoi cornered us before, and I hoped that Sasuke and Naruto had finished on the ship, so that we could get on with the race. As soon as I entered the clearing where the bridge sat. We were standing in the middle of the clearing, waiting for someone to appear.

"Sakura! Hinata-chan!" I heard a voice call, just as Naruto and Sasuke appeared. They sprinted into the clearing, just as Aoi appeared in front of us. The boys dashed in front of us, allowing them to take the brunt of any attacks that came our way. As soon as the boys engaged Aoi in a fight, Hinata and I guided Idate around the egde of the clearing and to the bridge. We managed to make it across just as the ropes of the bridge were cut from the other side.

 **(A.N: I am not going to cover the fight between Naruto and Sasuke vs Aoi, because I fell it would just be the same as in the anime, but with Sasuke not having any injuries.)**

Sasuke's P.O.V

As soon as we had finished fighting Aoi, we used our chakra to cross the cliff where the others were waiting for us. We continued on with the race, and it wasn't long before we reached the finish line, claiming the land of tea for Idate's family. The next day we found ourselves waiting for the ship that was going to be taking us back to Konoha, along with Aoi and the sword that he had stolen years ago. We didn't re-introduce Idate to Ibiki, since they hadnt wanted to see each other, and Ibiki was perfectly happy thinking that his younger brother was dead.

"Cheer up, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she looked at the slightly unhappy look on my face, "We have a whole journey on the sea with Naruto to entertain us." I don't think she missed me hit my head against the mast.

* * *

 **That's it for the Idate saga, and I can't wait to start writing the next chapter, which is going to be more of a comedy chapter.**

 **R & R :)**

 **Jutsu bank:**

 **Makyō Hyōshō - Hidden technique: Crystal ice mirrors**


	30. 29 - The Inauguration

**Here is the next chapter of the story. This chapter is just about Tsunade becoming hokage.**

* * *

Chapter 29 – The Inauguration

 **'Speech'** – Mental link

 _'Speech'_ – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

Sakura's P.O.V

We had been back in the village for three days now, and it was time for Tsunade's inauguration. We were all busy getting ready. I was currently fastening the obi on my kimono. It was a dark, blood red maternity kimono that had gold and silver koi fish on the bottom, in between a pattern of light and dark blue waves. The pattern was only along the bottom of the kimono, but the obi also had the waves pattern on it. The Obi was pitch black. I was also wearing very low black heeled sandals, and a gold dragon shaped hair ornament. The Uchiha clan symbol was on the back of the kimono, inside a white circle. My hair ornament had rubies for the dragons eyes, and some of the scales were emeralds. Just as I had finished putting the ornament in my hair, which was in a high ponytail, I felt a pair of hands snake around my waist and come to a rest just above my prominent eight and a half month baby bump.

"You look stunning!" Sasuke said as he turned me around and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"you don't look to bad yourself," I said as I took a good look at him. He was wearing a black yukata, which had orange and red flames dancing around the bottom of it. The clan symbol was in the same place as mine, and his obi was pure white. He was wearing his normal ninja sandals, and I could see the hilt of his sword sticking our of the top of the obi. He saw the look on my face;

"Even though we aren't required to work today, I just want to be prepared." We both picked up our headbands, before we made our way down to the living room, where Hinata and Naruto were waiting for us. Hinata was wearing a silk Kimono that represented her position as the heiress of the Hyūga clan. It was a pale purple, with a small flower design flowing through it. Her obi was a big contrast to the delicate design, it was an obi that was pure black. She was also wearing matching sandals to mine, and her hair, which she had let grow out to a longer length, was flowing down her back. Naruto's Kimono was similar to Sasuke's, but it was a light orange and the pattern around the bottom was of blue wind. He was also wearing his ninja sandals.

"Are we all ready to go?" Hinata asked as she stood up, and walked towards us. We nodded, before we all placed our headbands around our right arms, and our weapons pouches on our obi. It wasn't a bad idea to be prepared.

Sasuke's P.O.V

The walk to the hokage tower was very un-eventful, but as soon as we stepped into the tower we were whisked away in a storm of preparations. Shizune was running around and making sure that everyone had their white ceremony clothing on, which excluded us and Lady Tsunade herself, while Genma and Hayate were making sure that all of the seats were in the right positions at the top of the tower. When we eventually made our way into the office Tsunade was sitting at her desk, filling out some last minute paperwork, as calm as can be.

"Good morning Shishou," Sakura said as she took a seat on the sofa that had been moved into the office. Tsunade smiled at her, before finishing the last of her paperwork and putting on the robes, that she would probably never wear again. We sat and talked for half an hour, before the newly elected elders walked into the room. They were Shikamaru's dad, Shikaku Nara, and Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage. It was decided that he would be valuable as an elder, since he had been Hokage for longer than anyone else had.

"Tsunade-sama," Shukaku said as he walked in, wearing the formal robes that had been introduced for the Hokage's Inauguration, "It's about to start." As soon as we heard that, we all shunshined to the roof. There were seats where we were supposed to stand, so that we didn't have to stand for the whole of the process, as we were only required to be seen by the village at the end.

Lord Third was standing by the railing, looking out over the village, and it was a beautiful sight to see. Everyone in the village was either standing in the streets below the tower, or they were standing on the roofs around it. Tsunade-sama was standing about a meter behind the third hokage, and she was wearing her normal outfit, with the addition of the Hokage hat.

"I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Third Hokage, who was managed and served this village," He began his speech as he addresses everyone in Konoha, "I have called you all to day to address the inauguration of the Fifth Hokage...Now let us quickly face the stage for this person..." Tsunade stepped out so that the assembled citizens of Konoha could see her, standing proud with her hands on her hips and a serene smile/smirk on her face.

"The lady who will be the Fifth Hokage from now on...Everyone know her as the Slug princess...Senju Tsunade!" There was a huge applause as she waved to the villagers. She gave a small speech about how she was willing to put her life on the line for her village, before it was our time to shine.

"As tradition dictates, I have to declare a Team that I feel is going to represent me, and the team that I feel will hold my successor, The Sixth Hokage," She said as she gestured to the space next to her, "And that team is...Team 7!" We all disappeared using our respective shunshin, and reappeared next to Tsunade. There was a huge applause from the crowd, before the inaugurationended and we were escorted into the building.

* * *

 **I added to the text that was used when Naruto became Hokage, as it was the only source i had to use for my idea.**

 **R &R :)**


	31. 30 - The Baby Shower

**Author's note:**

 **Thanks for waiting for the new chapter, and i apologise that my updating is a little all over the place, but my computer has finally been fixed, and i hope to be able to update more regulalrly now.**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

Chapter 30 – Do I have to?

 **'Speech'** – Mental link

' _Speech'_ – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

Sakura's P.O.V

When I woke up a week after the coronation, I couldn't help but smile. I was now officially eight months pregnant, and Team 7 doesn't have to do missions for at least a year after the baby is born. I woke up and got dressed in yoga pants and one of Sasuke's t-shirts, and picked up the package that I collected from the hospital yesterday, before making my way into the kitchen where Sasuke and Hinata were making breakfast.

"Morning!" I chirped cheerfully as I placed the box on the tale and took a seat. I didn't have to wait long for Sasuke to place a cup of green tea and a plate of pancakes in front of me. After we had all finished eating, after Naruto had walked into the kitchen almost twenty minutes after I did, Sasuke noticed the box in the middle of the table.

"What's in the box?" He asked as he picked it up. Hinata and I shared a look before I responded.

"Open it and you will see." He opened the box, and I could see his face contort in confusion as he looked at the object inside it. Inside the box was a doll. It was a little baby girl. The doll was one of the ones that the hospital kept around to help expecting parents prepare for their baby before it was born.

"That is a robotic baby, which will act just like a real baby would, including the crying. While the girls and I are painting the nursery and having my baby shower, you will have to look after it." I didn't even give him a chance to reply before I walked out of the room. I was going to be meeting Ino and the rest of the girls at the Hyūga residence, where we were holding the shower in one of the indoor gardens. I was going to be wearing a light pink maternity kimono with flat sandals. My hair was just in a high pony tail, much like Ino's, with my bangs framing my face. When I went back downstairs, getting ready to leave, I noticed that Sasuke was sitting on the chair and reading a book to the doll.

"It looks like he is going to take this seriously," I said to myself as I walked out of the door. Walking through the streets to the Hyūga residence was peaceful, especially now that the villagers had stopped staring at me. I met Ino at the flower shop, since Tenten and Hinata were already there setting everything up.

 **10 minutes later**

As soon as I entered the indoor courtyard, I was amazed at how much thought had gone into the decoration. There were streamers all around the fences in a light pink, and the tables had matching tablecloths. There was a banner hanging from the two trees, and there was tones of food on the tables. I also noticed a table that was full of wrapped presents.

"You really went all out, didn't you Hina-chan," I said as I took a seat at one the tables. She just smiled at me before she took a plate and put some onigiri and sushi. The sushi was made with vegetables and cooked fish, since I couldn't eat raw fish at the moment. It wasn't long before everyone who was invited showed up. The list included; Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, Anko and even Hinata's little sister Hanabi. Everyone was currently enjoying some of the food that Hinata had made. Once we had eaten we were going to start playing some games. The first one had begun as soon as we arrived.

Everyone was wearing a small brooch that was a mini rattle. The aim of the game was to avoid saying the word 'baby'. If you said the word, anyone who hears you say it can take your brooch. I had Shizune's, since she came up to me and said:

"So…how is the baby?" she had asked as she sat next to me. I reached over and took her pin as I replied, and she had blushed in embarrassment at being the first person to lose their brooch. We started playing 'pin the baby on mummy' which was exactly pin the tail on the donkey, but it was a picture of me holding my baby bump, and the tail was a photocopied picture of Sasuke as a baby. They had to get the baby as close to my bump as possible. I was having a great time, but I couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke was doing.

 **With Sasuke**

Sasuke's P.O.V

Once Sakura had left to go to the baby shower I went through my normal routine. While I was in the shower I had a clone watch the doll, which was sound asleep. But that all changed when I went into the garden to train with Naruto. I had to keep stopping because the doll would keep crying, at first because it was hungry, but then I couldn't put it down so I strapped it to my chest using one of my kimono sashes. It was so irritating.

"You know you can't do that with a real baby, right?" a soft voice said from behind me. I froze, before turning around to look at the amused face of my wife. She was leaning against the door frame, eating a piece of the tomato that I had cut up to eat when I finished my training.

"I wouldn't dare!" I said as I handed her the doll, before placing a chaste kiss on her lips and walking into the house.

"And I am not looking after that anymore!" I shouted as I walked up to the stairs and into our bedroom. I could hear her laughing as she shut the backdoor.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. The next chapter is all about the baby's room.**

 **R &R :)**


	32. 31 - Painting the Nursery

**Once again, I'm really sorry for the long upload time, and I am grateful for the people who still read this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto universe.**

* * *

Chapter 31 – Painting the Nursery

 **'Speech'** – Mental link

' _Speech'_ – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

Sakura's P.O.V

Today the girls and I are going to paint the nursery, while Sasuke and Naruto had gone to buy the furniture and other things for the room. All of us were dressed in old t-shirts and yoga pants, with the addition of the white decorating masks. I had coated my womb with chakra to prevent the fumes from getting to the baby, but I am still going to wear the mask as a precaution. There was a trolley filled with different types of paint sitting in the middle of the room, and we were going to split into two teams to get everything done quicker.

"Is everyone ready?" Ino asked as she opened a tin of black glittery paint. Ino and I were going to paint the ceiling with the black paint, while Hinata and Tenten were going to draw a mural on the wall where the crib was going to be placed. They were going to draw training ground 7, complete with a slug, a dog, a toad, a snake and a hawk to represent the new team 7.

"So," Ino asked half an hour later when we were painting the last corner of the ceiling, "How did Sasuke do with the doll?" I started laughing, and motioned for her to step off of the ladder that she was standing on before I answered:

"He did good," I said waiting for her to take a sip of the bottle of water she picked up, "until he strapped it to his chest while he was training." She spat the water out all over the floor, and started rolling on the floor laughing. It was at that moment that Hinata walked in with a tray of tea and sandwiches, and some dish towels. Ino cleaned up the water, and then we all sat and enjoyed our tea break. Once we had finished eating we continued painting the room. Ino and painted the rest of the walls a light yellow colour, while Tenten and Hinata started painting the mural.

 **With the boys:**

Sasuke's P.O.V

While the girls were painting the nursery, Naruto and I were at the biggest furniture store, looking for the right furniture for the nursery. As soon as we walked into the store we headed straight for the baby furniture. It was a smaller section of the store, but that didn't mean we didn't have a lot to choose from. It took us about an hour to find the one that we wanted, especially with Naruto trying to talk me into getting the set that was painted to look like a bright orange toad.

"For the last time Naruto," I said as we walked towards the last two sets, "I am not buying that orange eyesore." He sulked, before following me. The last two sets were both made of wood, which is definitely what I preferred. But the one I like best is a deep mahogany wood. The crib was perfect; it was one of the cribs that changed into toddler bed, so it was last up until the baby was at least five, and it was made with handcrafted wooden polls instead of wooden slats. There was also enough space to have the Uchiha crest engraved on the front and the back of the end boards. To complete the set there was a long changing table that had compartments for all of the essentials and there was even a built in waste bin, and a large wardrobe and dresser set.

"We'll take this one please," I said to the salesman when he walked over to us. Once it was ready we sealed everything into storage scrolls and payed for them, before we went over to the wood workshop across the street. This was where everyone came to get engravings done on their wooden weapon hilts. It took about an hour for all of the engraving to be finished, and we headed straight back home after.

We walked into the house to find the girls sitting in the middle of the nursery covered in paint, and when I looked at the wall where the crib was going to be it looked amazing.

"You guys did a great job," I said as I unloaded all of the furniture from the scrolls. They had used a mild fire jutsu that was designed to dry thing to dry the paint, and all of the dust sheets had been picked up and put in the wash. Once Naruto and I placed all of the furniture, it really started to look like a nursery.

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Read and Review :)**


	33. 32 - D and C ranks for Team 7

**Hey, guys, I'm back once again, and I can't wait to hear what you lot think :)**

 **As I haven't mentioned it before, I just thought I would let you know that I have set this in a slightly more modern Konoha, since in the Boruto movie they have Phones and Computers, and TVs, so I wanted it to be set like that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from**

* * *

Chapter 32 – D and C ranks for Team 7

 **'Speech'** – Mental link

' _Speech'_ – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

Sasuke's P.O.V

Now that Sakura was on maternity leave we were limited to D and low C-rank missions. I didn't mind that much, as it meant that we would all be close to the village if there was an emergency. We were helping a farmer fix the fences around his land, and by we, I meant Itachi and I. Naruto, Kakashi and Hinata had been given a low C-rank mission, which was escorting the Fire Daimyo from his estate to Konohagakure. Naruto had been ecstatic, and had consistently bragged about how he had been given the better mission until we had split up at the village gates.

"Are you ready to head home, Otouto?" Itachi asked as we put up the last fence. I nodded, before we spoke to farmer to complete our mission and head back to the village. As soon as we entered the village we went to the Hokage's Mansion to see Tsunade and get a new mission. When we walked into her office she was sitting at the desk and looking through the new mission scrolls.

"Team Itachi," She said as she continued looking through the scrolls, "Your next mission is to deliver this scroll to Kazekage Gaara in Sunagakure." She then handed Itachi a scroll that had a purple silk sash wrapped around the middle of it, along with two seal tags. As I looked at the tags I noticed that they were Naruto's latest creation, Hiraishin Tags.

"Naruto has decided to try a new idea with these seals," Tsunade said as she saw me looking at the seal closely, "There is a return seal on the gate, and you two will be the first to try them out. All you have to do is channel chakra into the seal, and you will return to the village gates, instead of having to make the three day journey back." We agreed to do the mission before we departed for the gates. On the way I summoned my messenger snake Kimiko, and sent her off to deliver a message to Sakura.

With Sakura:

Sakura's P.O.V

Now that I was on maternity leave I have a lot more time on my hands. So it was unofficially decided that I would be in charge of dinner. So when everyone went on missions I would go out and buy groceries for dinner fresh every day, and one day I walked past the Konoha music shop, and was drawn inside by the most beautiful instrument that I had ever seen. It was a violin made with the strongest wood in the country, which had been painted black with flames along the bottom. The usual swirl on the top of a violin was replaced with the Konoha leaf symbol. I had immediately bought it, and a variety of sheet music to practice with. I had taken violin lessons before I had decided to become a shinobi, and I already knew how to play.

Which was why I was currently sat in the Music room upstairs, practicing Canon in D by Pachelbel, before I was interrupted by a snake slithering is way into the room and settling down by the music stand.

"Sakura-sama," Kimiko, who I recognised as the messenger snake that Sasuke uses when he sends a message to me, "Sasuke-sama has asked me to tell you that he is not going to be home for three days, as he has to deliver a scroll to Gaara-sama in Sunagakure." I nodded, and slowly eased myself up and out of the chair that I was currently sitting in.

"Thank you for telling me that Kimiko," I said as she followed me into the kitchen, "Would you like anything before you leave?"

"No thank you, Sakura-sama," and with that she was gone. I started making dinner for Naruto, Hinata and Myself, which was going to be teriyaki salmon with egg noodles and a side salad. It was almost an hour later when I heard the door open, and the quiet 'Tadaima' that I had finally drilled into him.

"Okaerinasai!" I called back as I finished cooking the food. By the time they had showered and changed into their home clothes the food was already on the table, and I was pouring tea, before we all sat down and enjoyed our food.

"Hina-chan," I said as we cleared up the dishes from dinner, "We need to start planning our 'wedding' don't you think?" she looked at me and laughed, as we were going to have a public joint wedding, so that the village can celebrate the weddings of the last Uchiha and the last Namikaze.

"Yh we do," She said as she put the last of the cups away. We then sat at the table picking our dresses, and which flowers we were going to use. By the time we finished all of the planning it was about ten o clock, and I was ready to turn in for the night. By the time I had had a bath, and gotten into bed, I couldn't help but shake the pain that I was feeling in my lower back.

An hour later:

Naruto's P.O.V

"NARUTO!"

I was woken up by Sakura's shout. As soon as we had registered what was happening, Hinata and I jumped out of bed and sprinted into Sakura's room. She was sat on the edge of her bed, holding her stomach, and there was a puddle of water on the floor.

"Get a message to Sasuke," She said as she panted through, what I assumed to be, another contraction, "NOW!" I sprinted into another room while Hinata got Sakura ready to go to the hospital, and summoned one of the fastest toads.

"Gamaryu," I said as a light blue toad appeared out of the smoke, "I need you to get a message to Sasuke now, his wife has gone into labour!" he nodded, before he hoped straight out of the open window. By the time we reached the hospital, the toad will have gotten to Sasuke to deliver the message.

An hour later:

Sasuke's P.O.V

I was woken up by a toad jumping on my chest. I immediately sat up, as I knew Naruto wouldn't have sent Gamaryu if it wasn't important.

"Sasuke-sama," he said as he sat on the ground, "Sakura-sama has gone into labour." That was all that needed to be said as I jumped over Itachi, waking him up in the process, and grabbing the seal that was in my pack. Itachi took one look at the toad and told me to go. I channelled my chakra into the Hiraishin seal, and disappeared in a black flash.

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 32. Will the baby be ok? Will Sasuke start freaking out?**

 **R &R to find out :)**

 **Japanese/Jutsu list:**

 **Hiraishin no Jutsu - Flying Thunder God Jutsu**

 **Tadaima – I'm home**

 **Okaerinasai – Welcome Home**


	34. 33 - The new Uchiha is born

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey all, thanks for always being patient with my random updating. This fanfic will be finished in 7 chapters, before i take a break to write the sequel. The chapters after this one are going to be time skips that show what happens in the three year time skip that is between Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

Chapter 33 – The new Uchiha is born!

 **'Speech'** – Mental link

' _Speech'_ – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

Sakura's P.O.V

As soon as we arrived at the hospital I was whisked into a private room by Tsunade-shishou. She had all of the equipment set up, so I could only guess that Naruto had sent a message to her as well.

"How far apart are your contractions?" She asked me as she helped me up onto the bed and placed an IV in my arm.

"About 5 minutes apart," I answered as I breathed through a contraction. She checked to see how dilated I was, and it turns out I was pretty far along.

"Your about 8cm dilated, so it should only be a few hours now," She said as she handed me a cup of ice chips to cool me down. I looked at Hinata, and she immediately knew what I was going to ask her.

"I'll go back to the house and get the bag that you packed for the baby," She said, and then we both looked at Naruto, who was sitting in the corner of the room and freaking out, "And I will take him with me as well." About ten minutes after they left, Sasuke ran into the room.

"I didn't miss anything did I?" He said as he stood next to me and caressed my hair. I started laughing, as I told him about what Naruto had been doing.

Hinata's P.O.V

I had to drag Naruto back to the house, and we collected the bag that Sakura had set aside for the baby. It contained the new born nappies, and about three sets of clothes for the baby. The most important one was a baby grow that says; Baby Uchiha's first day home. It was one that all of us girls had had specially made for when they take the baby home. I also got Naruto to put the stroller with the car seat in a scroll, so that we didn't need to come back and get it when it was time for them to leave the hospital.

By the time we arrived back at the hospital at least an hour later, Sakura was almost ready to push. We had already decided that, although it was common for the father of the baby to hold the mothers hand, that Naruto would do it so that Sasuke would still be able to cut the cord, and to hold his baby.

As soon as it was time to start pushing, it was an interesting turn of events.

"Come on Sakura, Push" Tsunade said as she directed Sakura through her birth. Naruto's hand was currently turning blue, where Sakura had an impenetrable grip on his hand. Sasuke was currently stood on the other side of the bed, smoothing her hair back and saying soothing words into her ear.

"I can see the head!" Tsunade said as she used her hands to gently guide the baby out, and then before we knew it, it was all over. The baby's cry pierced through the room, just as Sakura slumped back onto the bed. Sasuke cut the cord, and the baby was taken away to be cleaned while Sakura delivered the after birth.

20 minutes later:

Sakura's P.O.V

"And here is the newest Uchiha!" Tsunade-shishou said as she walked into the room holding a bundle of pink blankets. And wrapped in the blankets was the most adorable little girl ever.

"Hi baby," I said as I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Hinata and Naruto, who was currently having his hand fixed by Shizune, were sat in the chairs by the door, looking in on our little family moment. Sasuke took the baby off of me, so that I could sit a little higher in the bed, and he sat in the chair next to the bed, looking down at his daughter.

"Sorry to interrupt such a sweet moment," A nurse said as she walked into the room, "But I need a name to put down on the birth certificate." Sasuke and I looked at each other, before both of us replied:

"Uchiha Hana Mikoto." The nurse nodded, before she left the room. Tsunade-shishou gave us the advice that they give all new parents, and said that we would be free to go home in the morning.

The next day:

After Naruto dropped us off at home using the Hiraishin, we all went our separate ways. Naruto and Hinata went to get a few missions, and Sasuke, who had the next two weeks off, was helping me around the house with some of the chores. Half an hour later we heard a loud cry coming through the baby monitor. We had a monitor in each room that connected to the main one in the nursery.

I rushed up the stairs to find Mikoto fussing in her mosses basket, since she was a little bit too young to be put in a full sized crib.

"Hey beautiful," I said as I picked her up gently, "Is someone hungry?" She cooed gently, and I took her down into the kitchen to get a bottle. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I found Sasuke stood there with a bottle in his hand, and I took it from him before I sat down and fed her. When she had drunk as much as she could, Sasuke took her off of me and burped her, before taking a seat next to me with her cradled in his arms.

"Can you believe what our life is like now?" I said as I snuggled into him. He shook his head no, before we slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I am taking suggestions for anything that people would like to see happen in the time skips, so feel free to message me.**

 **R &R :)**


	35. 34 - The raid on Otogakure!

**Author's note:**

 **Hey guys, the next chapter is officially up, and the chapters are now going to be little fillers detailing some of the things they get up to before the Gaara retrieval arc.**

* * *

Chapter 34 – The raid on Otogakure!

 **'Speech'** – Mental link

' _Speech'_ – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

' ** _speech'_** – radios

Six months later (October)

3rd Person P.O.V

It was a cool day in Konohagakure, and the sun was shining down on the Uchiha-Namikaze compound. Sakura was sat in the garden, with six month old Mikoto on her lap. She was sat at the table on the porch, looking through an array of bridal magazines, with a notebook in front of her. She was looking through a magazine that contained traditional bridal kimono, and was showing the picture to her daughter.

"Doesn't this one look pretty," She said as she looked at some of the details of the kimono. It was a seven layer kimono, where the top three layers would be removed for the reception. Once she had chosen her Kimono, she wrote down the code in the catalogue, next to Hinata's one. She was about to move onto the cake magazines when Mikoto started fussing.

"Aww," She said as she stood up with Mikoto cradled in her arms, "is someone hungry?" she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle before going back out into the garden to continue planning the wedding.

With Sasuke

Sasuke's P.O.V

While Sakura was at home planning the wedding, the rest of our team was currently on another mission. It was only expected to take a week at most, and we had been gone for four days already. Our missions was to take out the rest of Orochimaru's soldiers in Otogakure, and to rescue Karin, Suigetsu and Jūgo. Our team was currently split into two groups. Kakashi and Itachi were heading the northern hideout to get Jūgo, while Naruto, Hinata and I were going to hit the main base in Otogakure. We weren't going to bother with the southern base yet, since Karin was currently at the main base, and Suigetsu was also there.

We were just outside the entrance of the base, waiting for Naruto's clones to clear out any of the guards. As soon as we saw a clone jump back out of the tunnel we were on the move, running through the base and taking out anyone we came across. We sent Hinata to find Karin, since she was more likely to trust her, and I didn't want her to be obsessed with me for saving her again.

I was on my way to the room which contained all of the scrolls that Orochimaru had accumulated from his 'journeys' so that I could get anything that was useful, and so any dangerous jutsu could be sealed away.

" ** _I've got Karin,_** " Hinata's voice came over the radio loud and clear, " ** _I am going to get her out of here!_** " Naruto and I confirmed her plan before we continued with our own missions. As soon as I made it to the room with the scrolls, I cleared it out, sealing them all into a large storage scroll, deciding to go through them later. The only one that I didn't seal was the Snake summoning contract.

We had found out that even though I had not signed it in this timeline, I had still been able to summon the snakes. But we didn't want to risk me summoning any of the big bosses like Manda before I had signed the contract. It was also going to become one of my clan's summons, along with the Hawks and the Slugs, which Tsunade had given to Sakura.

Naruto's P.O.V

As soon as I found the room Suigetsu was in, I smashed the glass of the container and released him, before throwing a pile of clothes at him. He looked a little apprehensive but put them on none the less.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto," I said as I extended my hand to him, "And on the behalf of the village of Konohagakure I have come to free you from Orochimaru and offer you the chance to become a Shinobi of the village." It didn't take much for him to accept my offer, and we were soon on our way to the exit.

By the time I got to the exit, Sasuke was already outside, waiting with Hinata and Karin. I smiled, knowing it was my job to destroy the hideout. I summoned Gamabunta and another large toad right on top of it, crushing it and any other shinobi that may have been inside. We took a night to rest, before heading back to the village the next morning.

Three days later:

Sakura's P.O.V

Having been woken up two days ago by my daughter screaming bloody murder because she had been frightened by Gamakichi falling into her crib, I had been informed that the mission was a success, and that we needed to get two of the other houses in the Uchiha-Namikaze district ready to be lived in. I had sent Gamakichi back with a message to Sasuke. It clearly stated that he was not to let Naruto send any messages, as Sasuke's snakes always came straight to me, and Mikoto was used to them.

It took two gennin teams and a couple of shadow clones, but by the time they arrived at the compound after visiting Lady Tsunade, I had two houses ready. One on the Namikaze side, which was for Karin, and one above a shop, which we thought would be ideal for Suigetsu and Jūgo, since Sasuke knew that Jūgo never really had the dream of being a shinobi, and may have wanted to do something else.

"How did the meeting go?" I asked as I handed Mikoto to her father. She was currently wearing a light blue sundress with a black cardigan over it, which really made her eyes pop. Sasuke cradled her to his chest before he replied;

"Karin and Suigetsu are going to be put into a genin team with Sai and Yamato," this was good news for me, as Naruto and I had been worried about Sai, since he would have been about to become a compete member of root when we came to this timeline.

"and Jūgo?" I asked, before looking over at the now teenage Jūgo, who was staring at the trees. I could see a seal on the inside of his wrist, which was the one that Naruto had developed to control his urges.

"He is going to start working at a bakery in the village, and I think he wants to open his own one shop one day. It was at that point that I noticed that Naruto, Hinata and Karin were nowhere to be seen.

"Naruto and Hinata took Karin somewhere else," Sasuke said when he noticed the puzzled expression on my face, "They are going to tell her how they are related." I nodded before we took Jūgo and Suigetsu to their new home. We also gave them the money that Tsunade-shishou had given them to get started in the village and told them to report to her office in the morning. After that we went home, to continue our wedding plans, and enjoy some of the peace that we had.

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter, and the next one will be the wedding. who will be there? and what were their final decisions?**

 **read and review to find out :)**


	36. 35 - Memoirs of Mikoto

**Author's Note:**

 **This chapter is mainly flashbacks, but not of any Canon content. it is all about Mikoto. i am so sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter, but i am also in the process of updating the old chapters to correct anything or add onto them.**

* * *

Chapter 35 – Memoirs of Mikoto

 **'Speech'** – Mental link

' _Speech'_ – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

' ** _speech'_** – radios

Six months later (April)

Sakura's P.O.V

Sasuke and I were sitting and watching our 1 year old daughter play in the park. She was currently sitting in the sand pit, making mounds of sand. Even though she had only been walking for a couple of months, she was steady on her feet, and was close to running. She was also pretty fluent with her words, but she still struggled with them. While I sat in Sasuke's arms, I began to remember her first steps:

 _Flashback_

 **I was sitting in the chair in the living room, practicing one of my violin songs. Sasuke was in the kitchen cooking lunch, and Hinata and Naruto were on a mission. As far as I knew, Itachi was on a mission with Kiba's sister Hana, who he was currently dating. Mikoto was in the middle of the floor on one of her play mats, playing with her toys. I set my violin down, and made my way into the kitchen to get a drink.**

 **"Hey beautiful," Sasuke said as he snaked his hands around my waist as I made myself a cup of tea. We decided to sit at the table for a few minutes, since we could see Mikoto from where were. We sat there talking for about twenty minutes, before we realised that we couldn't see her anymore.**

 **We ran into the living room, and looked around frantically. There were no signs of someone breaking in, but we couldn't see our baby…until I turned around to look into the hallway.**

 **"Sasuke," I said as I stood in the doorway with my mouth open, "I found her." He was immediately by my side, looking at the sight that had shocked me. Mikoto was by the doorway to the kitchen, which means we had walked straight past her in our frenzy. She was holding onto the door frame to steady herself, as she began walking towards us. As soon as she got close enough to us I scooped her up.**

 **"Aww," I said as I cuddled her, "Who is a smart baby, taking her first steps."**

 _Flashback end_

Her first words:

 _Flashback_

 **I was walking around the village, looking for Ino and the rest of the girls. We were having a party to celebrate Shikamaru's birthday, and we had decided to meet to get new Kimono or dresses. As soon as I found Ino, we went to the shop and started looking at dresses. Mikoto was now 11 months old, and was quite happy to stumble around, instead of being carried, so I let her hold on to my leg while we went around the shop. I started looking for a dress for her first, since she was also going to be coming to the party.**

 **I found a cute little kimono, which was decorated with little butterflies and had a little white obi. I took it to the seamstress in the shop, and asked her to put our clan symbol on the back, before I continued looking for a dress for me. Mikoto was now being held By Hinata, as I tried on the first of the dresses, which judging by the looks from the other girls, was not the one for me. The second dress was red one that reached just below my knees. It was decorated with a red bow, and some little silver flowers.**

 **The girls thought the dress looked good, but I didn't like it. When it got to the last dress, I definitely liked it. It was a black qipao style dress that had a sliver dragon wrapping around it. The dress came with a pair of black heeled boots, which were what I was planning on wearing anyways. When I stepped out of the changing room, there were mixed reaction;**

 **"Oh wow!" – Tenten**

 **"Stunning!" – Hinata**

 **"You have to get that!" – Ino**

 **But there was one reaction that I wasn't expecting:**

 **"Mama….pretty!" Mikoto said as she reached towards me from, her place on Hinata's lap. I could feel my eyes welling up with tears as I picked her up. My baby's first word was Mama!**

 _Flashback end_

"Can you believe we are getting married next month?" I said to Sasuke as I leaned on his shoulder, enjoying the momentary peace we had, "In front of the whole village."

When we first got married, it was just a quick ceremony in the Hokage's office, with only Hinata and Naruto to witness it. But now we are having a huge wedding, a double wedding at that, in front of the whole village, and I was extremely nervous.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **R &R**


	37. 36 - The Morning of the wedding!

**Author's Note:**

 **It's time for Dai-nana-han to get married! Will everything go according to plan?**

* * *

Chapter 36 – The Morning of the wedding!

 **'Speech'** – Mental link

' _Speech'_ – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

' _ **speech'**_ – radios

One month later (May)

Sasuke's P.O.V

When I woke up on the morning of my wedding, I was greeted by the familiar voice of my loud mouth best friend. Since it was tradition to not see each other the night before, and the morning of the wedding, Naruto and I had stayed at his house, even though it was only next door. We were all going to live in the same house until we had finished the battle with Madara.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted as he started banging on the door, "Sasuke, get up!"

Once I was awake enough I opened the door to let him in. He was only wearing a pair of shorts since we didn't want to get our outfits dirty.

"It is way too early for you to be this loud!" I snarled at him as I pushed past him to go into the kitchen. I made myself a cup of coffee, before making something for the both of us to eat. At about 11, the rest of our wedding party arrived.

They were all dressed in their outfits, although I could see that someone had let Udon and Konohamaru dress themselves.

Kakashi, Itachi and Iruka, who were our best men, were going to be wearing Black kimono with hakama and sashes. Itachi's hakama were red, with a gold sash, while Iruka's and Kakashi's were blue with a silver sash. I was shocked that Kakashi had arrived on time.

Udon and Konohamaru were going to be the ring bearers. They were wearing black kimono and hakama, with gold and silver sashes. Although they had put the kimono on wrong, they had managed to successfully tie their sashes.

"We have three hours to make sure everyone is ready, and that the venue is ready," I said as I looked at everyone. I sighed as I walked towards the bathroom, hoping the girls' morning was going as smoothly as mine was.

With the girls:

Sakura's P.O.V

I was woken up by Mikoto bouncing on my bed. Ino was standing in the doorway with a smile on her face, so I can only assume she was the one to let Mikoto out of her cot.

"Good morning baby!" I said as I picked her up. I got out of bed and made my way into the nursery to change her diaper.

"Is everyone here?" I asked Ino as I got Mikoto dressed in a light baby grow since there was no point putting her in her wedding kimono yet. Ino nodded, and I sighed in relief.

"Breakfast is ready!" I hear Hinata shout from the kitchen, and I heard the sound of people rushing to the kitchen. When I made it to the kitchen everyone was standing around eating, and Hanabi and Moegi were sitting at the table, leaving space for Mikoto to sit and eat.

I put her down in her high chair, and she immediately started eating the pancakes that Hinata had set in front of her. I took my plate and sat next to her, the realisation that I was getting married today finally setting in.

We had at least an hour to spare before we had to start getting everyone ready, so we sat in the garden watching Mikoto play with Moegi and Hanabi. She was chasing them around the garden, laughing.

An hour later:

With the boys:

Naruto's P.O.V

Now that everyone was dressed, we had moved to the park in the compound, where the ceremony was going to be held. Sasuke and I had set up the stage and arch the day before, so now we were all arranging the chairs, leaving an aisle that led up to the arch and the steps to the stage.

Ino's mother was currently placing the flowers on the arch, which were a mixture of red roses and white calla lilies, and making sure that they were secured so they would not fall off.

The chairs we were placing were white wooden chairs that have red ribbons wrapped around the back of them, apart from the seats for the family and wedding party, which had blue ribbons. The only people coming to the wedding were the wedding party, our families, and some of the village officials, as well as Gaara and his siblings.

The rest of the village could watch the ceremony, which was going to be broadcasted on the TV live **(AN: Remember the village is like it is in the Boruto movie, with electrical devices)**.

The village orchestra was setting up under the tree next to the stage, as they were going to play the music that the girls were going to walk down the aisle to. And Konohamaru and Udon were placing the vases of flowers at the ends of the rows.

"Is Everything almost done?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to me, dressed in a pair of shorts and a vest. Sasuke and I weren't getting dressed until just before the ceremony.

"Kakashi-sensei has gone to get the red carpet that is going down the aisle, and then everything is all set here," I said as I placed the last chair. The girls had gotten the reception venue ready last night, and all that was left was for the caterers to get set up this morning.

With the girls:

Hinata's P.O.V

There is only an hour left until the wedding and we were in the final stages of getting ready. Moegi and Hanabi were in their kimono, and Ino was doing their hair. They are wearing kimono that were opposite colours. Hanabi's kimono is blue with a red obi, and Moegi's is red with a blue obi. They were the bridesmaids. Ino braided their hair into a crown and looped some of the leftover flowers through it.

Tenten and Ino were the maids of honour. They were also wearing opposite colour kimono, but the obi's on theirs were black. Ino's was red with a gold and black obi, while Tenten was wearing a blue kimono with a silver and black obi. They both had their hair in a bun at the back of their head, with chopsticks to match their obi.

Sakura had dressed Mikoto in a gold kimono with silver butterflies, that had a red and blue obi. She was also wearing little black sandals. I was currently braiding her shoulder length hair and putting it into a bun at the back of her head.

Shizune is wearing a black kimono, not unlike the one she normally wears, but it has the kanji for 'Hokage's apprentice' on the back. It was her duty to help Tsunade with the ceremony. Tsunade was wearing a kimono that she had especially made.

She doesn't like wearing the traditional kage robes, so she had a kimono made that was white with red outlines and under layers, and the kanji for godaime Hokage on the back. It fit perfectly with the hat.

When we only had fifteen minutes left until the ceremony we all left the house and got into the carriage that Lady Tsunade had ordered. It dropped us off outside by the tent that had been set up in the park, leaving Sakura and I enough time to get into our Kimono, before our fathers arrived to walk us down the aisle.

* * *

 **All of the preparations are ready...now it's time for the ceremony!**

 **Read and review for the next chappie :)**


	38. 37 - The ceremony begins!

**Hi guys, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I was finding it hard to write out the actual ceremony.**

 **But...here it is... the next chapter of THE ONES THAT GOT AWAY:**

* * *

Chapter 37 – The Ceremony Begins!

 **'Speech'** – Mental link

' _Speech'_ – thoughts

'speech' – Jutsu (only in dialogue)

' _ **speech'**_ – radios

Sasuke's P.O.V

Naruto and I were stood at the top of the aisle, waiting for our brides to walk down it. All of our family and friends were sat in the front rows, with the village officials seated behind them. Tsunade and Shizune were stood behind us, with everything set up and ready for the ceremony to begin.

"Are you ready?" I asked my best friend nervously as he fidgeted where he was standing. He nodded, before we saw Ino's head pop around the flower arch at the top of he aisle telling us that every one was ready. I signalled the orchestra, who began to play.

The procession started, with Udon and Konohamaru walking down holding the pillows with the rings. The next people down the aisle were Ino and Iruka, and Tenten and Itachi, the best men and the maids of honour.

The final group was Mikoto, who was throwing white and re rose peals as she went, followed by Moegi and Hanabi. and behind them were the brides and their fathers.

Sakura looked every bit like the Uchiha Matriarch she was about to become. she was wearing a six layer kimono, with red and pink under layers separated by a pure white layer in h middle.

The top layer of her kimono was gold, adorned with black flames along the bottom and the Uchiwa on the back. The black flames along the bottom represented the Uchiha's strongest fire jutsu: Amaterasu.

Her hair was half up, with the top half in an elegant bun, which was adorned with a gold rose. She wore simple make-up, just red lipstick with some gold eyeliner. She also wore gold bangles on her wrists and black heeled sandals.

Naruo's P.O.V

Hinata looked beautiful. She was wearing a six layered kimono, with dark blue and light blue under layers, that were separated by a white layer. The top layer was silver, with a design on gold foxes, and the Uzumaki-Namikaze swirl on the back. The foxes were represent the Namikaze clans link to the Kyuubi.

Her hair was in a bun with her bangs framing her face in curls. She had a gold replica of the Kyuubi in her hair and she wore the smallest amount of make up: red lipstick and silver eyeshadow. She also wore silver bangles and black heeled sandals.

As the girls got to us, we took their hands and guided them up the steps to the stage, where we faced Tsunade for the start of the ceremony.

"As the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato, I have been given the authority to bless these unions and conduct this ceremony," Tsunade said as she motioned for us to join hands with our respective partner.

"With the joining of hands I ask the couple to exchange rings, before stating their vows," Tsunade said as Konohamaru and Udon came forward, holding our rings.

Sasuke and Sakura:

The set of rings were a family heirloom, that had been slight altered to fit the pair. Sakura's ring was Gold, with a small cherry blossom engraved on either side of a red ruby. Sasuke's was a simple gold band, with a snake engraved around it.

"I, Uchiha Sakura, take you, Uchiha Sasuke, to be my lawfully wedded husband," Sakura said as she placed the ring on his finger, "I fathfully promise to love and support you from this day forward, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in want, in sucess and in failure, in joy and in worry, as long as we both shall live."

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, take you , Uchiha Sakura, to be my lawfully wedded wife," He said as he placed the ring delicately on her finger, "And in doing so, I commit my life to you, encompassing all sorrows and joys,all hardships and triumphs, all the experiences of life. A Commitment made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and eternally made new."

"Under the eyes of the Lady Hokage, and the village of Konohagakure no Sato, we swear to honour our vows for as long as we live!" They said together.

Naruto and Hinata:

Naruto and Hinata's rings were the same rings used by Minato and Kushina: for Hinata a silver band with an opal in the middle, and for Naruto, a silver band engraved with the Uzumaki swirl and the Konoha leaf.

"I, Hyuuga Hinata, take you, Namikaze Naruto, to be my lawfully wedded husband," She said as she slid the ring onto his finger, "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better of for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish as long as e both shall live."

"Hyuuga Hinata, I give myself to you to be your husband," Naruto said as he placed the ring on her finger, "And I promise to love and sustain you in the convenant of marriage, from this day forward - in sickness and in health, in plenty and in want, in joy and in sorrow, as long as we both shall live."

"Under the eyes of the Lady Hokage, and the village of Konohagakure no Sato, we swear to honour our vows for as long as we live!" They said together.

Sakura's P.O.V

"With the village as my witnesses, and the blessings of my predecessors," Tsunade said as she looked towards the crowd, "I pronounce these two couples, Husbands and Wives."

Sasuke leaned in and kissed me, and I knew that Naruto had done the same to Hinata. We began our descent from the stage and back down the aisle, where I knew that Tsunade-shishou had gotten us a carriage to ride back to the house. everyone else was going to follow behind us, and Kakashi-sensei and the others were going to get the reception started, while Hinata and I took of some of the layers of our kimono.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading, and I once again apologise for the long wait for this chapter, but I had a lot of Coursework to do.**

 **Read and Review :)**


	39. FINI!

**Hi Guys,**

 **This is just an end note to say that this is the end of the story...**

 **I will start the sequel as soon as I am finished with one of my Percy jackson stories.**


	40. 40 - Rewrite

**Hey Guys,**  
 **This is just an author's note to let you guys know that I am**  
 **rewriting this story without the pregnancy, and that**

 **the sequel i started will be on hold until i finish the rewrite.**

 **thanks guys :P**


End file.
